I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by Serepidia
Summary: The three GoF schools have started Quill Pals. Students are SUPPOSED to be assigned someone from a different school, but through a mix-up two students from the same school end up writing each other. D/G
1. Quill Pals

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and Ginny's friends who aren't from the books. The rest is JK Rowling's

**A/N:** Okay, I wasn't going to begin my Ginny/Draco until I finished _It's Just Not Normal_ but I've been reading tons of D/G lately and needed to begin this story before I lost the idea. Oh! And this takes place in Draco's 6th year and Ginny's 5th. And I'd like to thank Aly for the idea of Vipera Malfoy.

** Quill pals **

"Ginny!" Ron yelled up the stairs, "breakfast!"

"I'm coming, Ron!" Ginny yelled back as she took one last look in mirror.She was wearing a blue gingham button down shirt and khaki cropped pants. It was her first time wearing clothes not out of a hand-me-down bag. Her hair was down and she had expertly applied some of her mum's make-up. _Harry won't know what hit him_, she thought to herself with a smirk as she ran downstairs.

"It's about--" Ron stopped when he saw his sister. Ginny smiled, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She usually wore old jeans and Ron's old t-shirts and her hair was always in a ponytail. Ron probably didn't even know she knew how to apply make-up.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" he exclaimed.

Ginny pouted. "What? Am I not allowed to look pretty?"

"I suppose it's alright," he retorted, "but since when do you care for your appearance?"

_Ouch!_ "Are you saying I'm usually ugly?"

"No, it's just . . . bah! It's because Harry's coming today isn't it?"

"And if it is?" she hissed folding her arms across her chest. Ginny swept past him and into the kitchen.

"Mmm," she licked her lips, "breakfast smells delicious Mum."

"Rightly so," the plump redhead replied, "I've slaved half the morning preparing it. We have a guest joining us after all." Molly Weasley glanced up at her daughter, "Ginny? My, don't you look pretty. I see you put to use those make-up tips I gave you. Where did that outfit come from?"

"Chloe," she said referring to her muggle-born friend, "She sent it to me for my birthday."

"Well, it's nice, for a muggle outfit. Ah, Arthur," she said as her husband entered, "Just in time for breakfast. But where is Harry?"

"The twins are helping him with his things. He should be here soon," Mr. Weasley answered. He glanced at Ginny. "And who are you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's me Dad."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Ginny?" she nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Arthur," Molly piped in, "It's our little Ginny. Doesn't she look lovely?"

_Little? I'm fifteen for Merlin's sake!_

Before Arthur could reply, they were interrupted by Harry, Fred, and George entering the kitchen.

"I told you not to do that Fred," George was saying.

"Do what exactly?" a suspicious Molly interrupted their conversation.

"Oh nothing Mum," George said, "Mmm, something smells delicious! Let's eat."

Molly gave them a look that clearly said she would be talking to them later before turning to Harry. "Hello Harry dear! How have you been?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Good, well, let's dig in!" Chaos ensued as everyone sat and began to reach for what they wanted. Ginny was getting disappointed. Harry hadn't even so much as glanced at her throughout the entire meal._ Talk to him! _A voice inside her head screamed. _Make him notice you!_ Ginny wanted to do just that, but what would she say? Her thoughts were interrupted by a large barn owl swooping in through the open window and dropping a stack of mail on Arthur's plate.

"Hogwarts letters!" Ron exclaimed when his father handed him a letter.

"Here you go Harry, Ginny," Arthur said handing them their letters as well.

Opening it, Ginny discovered that, instead of the usual two pieces of parchments, there were three. Knowing what the first two contained she skipped to the third.

_Miss Weasley,_

_In an effort to encourage better inter-school relations Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang have decided to introduce a new program called Quill pals. Students from different schools will be paired to owl each other throughout the year. This is a great opportunity to meet witches and wizards outside of England. Please fill out the form below and owl it to your school ASAP._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Madame Maxime_

_Headmistress of Beauxbatons_

_Professor Karkaroff_

_Headmaster of Durmstrang_

_No, I am not interested_

_Yes, I would like to participate in Quill pals_

_school of student signature of student_

"Well that sounds like fun," said Molly, who had been reading over Ginny's shoulder. "Are you going to do it?"

"I think so," she nodded, "Yes, I think it'll be fun. What about you Harry?"

Harry seemed amazed that Ginny had actually spoken to him. He looked up and, upon seeing her; his face registered that shock Ron's had only an hour earlier. "I, uh, I," he cleared his throat, "Yes, I think I will." He flashed a smile at her.

_AHHH! Harry Potter smiled at me!!!_

"Yeah, me too," Ron said. The three of them filled out the forms and sent them with Hedwig before Harry and Ron went outside to fly for a bit. Ginny sighed as she walked up to her room to read. Harry hadn't spoken to her again after the discussion of Quill pals. But she had caught him looking a couple times and he _had _smiled at her. That was some sort of victory, right?

Draco Malfoy was eating breakfast, alone as usual, when an owl flew in and dropped a letter right into his half-eaten porridge causing it to splash up and land on his previously clean robes.

"Stupid bird," he sneered wiping at his robes. Picking up the porridge-covered letter, his sneer deepened when he saw the Hogwarts crest. Opening the letter he skimmed the first two pages and stopped at the third. He scowled as he read. _Quill pals? Sounds lame enough. Inter-school relations my arse. Wasn't that what the Triwizard Tournament was supposed to achieve? We all saw how that turned out. Who would possibly go for this anyway? Potter and his friends, that's for sure. Famous Harry Potter. Merlin! Doesn't he have enough friends as it is? Everyone loves him just because he saved the world out of luck. Well, I know what my answer will be to this latest scheme of Dumbledore's. _

Draco picked up a quill his father had left on the table and moved to fill in the form. His hand was halfway to the parchment when a thought occurred to him that gave him pause. What if this was the answer to his misery? He had always longed for a friend he could be himself around, not that he would want anyone else to know. Sometimes he just got tired of the role of a death eater's son. Perhaps if he had a friend who didn't know who he really was he could have a break from being Draco Malfoy; future death eater. Draco sighed, what to do? But he already knew what he was going to do. Leaning over the parchment, Draco Malfoy filled in his answer.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were sitting around a table in the center of Dumbledore's office. The table had three neat stacks of papers in the corners. Each stack contained the names of students from the one of the three schools. The center contained a list which they magicked the names side by side onto the paper after pairing them up. As the instigator of this project, Dumbledore had been saddled with the task of pairing the students up. He had recruited the help of Minerva and Severus in order to speed up the process. They had been doing this for the past two days. It was now September first and the Hogwarts Express would be arriving at any minute.

"Who would have thought so many students would want to do this?" Albus chuckled.

"I am quite surprised myself," Minerva agreed. Severus remained silent.

"Would you look at this!" Albus exclaimed, "We broke even! Only four names left: Virginia Weasley; Hogwarts, Marie Dupree; Beauxbatons, Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts and Vipera Malfoy; Durmstrang."

"Are Vipera and Draco related?" Minerva broke in.

"Yes," Severus finally spoke, "They're cousins. Vipera goes to Durmstrang." He added, unnecessarily.

"Well, since Draco and Vipera most likely already know each other, let's put Vipera with Ginny and Marie with Draco," Albus suggested. He put Marie's name down and Malfoy's name next to it. Grabbing the last two he set them down without a second glance.

"Minerva," he said, "Will you please make copies of this list and send it to Maxime and Karkaroff? Also, send them a note saying they only need to get owls for those students who aren't assigned to someone from Hogwarts. We will take care of that."

Minerva nodded and took the list from him.

"And I will go to the owlery and assign an owl to each of our students. Severus, will you please go to the kitchens and see how the feast is coming?"

"Yes headmaster," Severus left and Albus leaned back in his chair. This was definitely one of his better ideas.

**A/N: **Well? What do you think? You can tell me by pushing the "go" button! :) Flames will be returned.

**A/N2:** I hope that last section didn't confuse you too much. I'm planning on having the entire story from Ginny's and Draco's POV, but I also needed to put in how the students got paired up so . . . REVIEW!!!!


	2. The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, nada, zippo, zilch . . . well, except for Ginny's friends, Draco's cousin, my clothes, my bed, my stereo . . .**

**A/N: sorry for the wait, I would've updated sooner but this website was being a pain and wouldn't let me upload. And can I just say how amazed I was at all the reviews I got for chapter one? OMG, I have never gotten that many for one chapter. I should have started this story a long time ago!**

** The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship **

Ginny entered the Great Hall looking forward to another year at Hogwarts. It promised to be an exciting year what with quill pals and Harry finally noticing her. Okay, so he hadn't actually said anything to her since the day he arrived at the Burrow, but the glances had continued.

"Virginia Weasley!" Chloe shrieked when she saw her. They hadn't been able to find each other on the train and this was their first time seeing each other since school had let out in June. "I didn't recognize you at first. Is that make-up?"

Ginny gave a sheepish grin, "Yes"

"Well it looks fantastic! Did your Mum put it on for you?"

"No, she taught me how at the beginning of summer and I've been doing it ever since."

Chloe's mouth formed the shape of an "oh" before continuing, "And I love what you've done with your hair! Much prettier than that sloppy ponytail."

"Gee, thanks Chloe" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"You have to admit it was a rather hurried hair-do," Chloe hastily replied in and effort to redeem herself.

"It's because the Weasels can't afford to take the time," they heard a cold voice say.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny snapped, turning to face Harry's arch nemesis and his thugs who were laughing stupidly. _Sometimes I think that's all Crabbe and Goyle know how to do._

"Nothing cheap enough for you to give, little weasel," he sneered.

Ginny wasn't going to take this anymore. She had spent four years cowering from the ferret and cowering did not go with the sophisticated look she was trying to achieve to win Harry.

"You're right, Malfoy," she admitted nearly laughing at the look of shock that covered his usual smirk "I probably couldn't afford anything you'd want, but there is one consolation to that."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"I'll never be a spoiled rich prat who spends so much time using his money to get what he wants that he doesn't have time to grow up. Really Malfoy, I would think by now you'd be mature enough to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you." Ginny was amazed at how calm her voice had remained throughout her diatribe.

Malfoy stood there a moment as Crabbe and Goyle tried to look menacing, but only achieved looking stupid. "Crabbe, Goyle," he said and they followed him to the Slytherin table.

"Ginny," Chloe breathed, "Do you realize what you just said and to whom?"

"Yes and yes, but really Chloe! The boy must be around the age of sixteen and he still tries to insult my family with unoriginal remarks about our poverty! He's so bloody stupid you'd think he was still eleven years old!"

"Yes, but to say it to his face. You're asking for trouble Ginny Weasley."

At this point Ron, Harry, and Hermione interrupted them.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, "What happened? Are you okay? What did that git say to you?"

"Oh you should have seen it!" Chloe broke in, suddenly proud of Ginny rather than worried, "She told that ferret off and left him utterly speechless!"

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked; a new respect for her glimmering in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Just that he really needs to grow up," she replied blushing. _Why do I always have to blush? Why?!_

"What did he say to that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing"

"He stood there like a complete idiot before stalking off with his two dogs," Chloe added.

"Looks like the sorting is about to start," Ginny said, eager to change the subject. "We'd better go sit down."

Chloe and the three sixth years followed Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat towards the front end of the table while Ginny ad Chloe continued on to their own friends.

"Ginny!" Amber exclaimed, "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks," Ginny blushed.

"What did that slime ball Slytherin say to you?" Jackson asked.

"Oh you should have heard her . . ." Chloe began. Ginny remained silent as Chloe told the story. When she was finished they were staring at her in awe.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably. The sorting was over by now and, before they could answer, Dumbledore began to speak.

"I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts," he began in his soft, but powerful voice, "For those who don't know, the forest is off limits. Also, in light of recent events," the students knew he was referring to the return of Voldemort, "Hogsmeade weekends will not be canceled, but will be less frequent. We've also upped the age limit to fifth year and above. My apologies to the third and fourth years. Now, before we begin this feast I would like to speak to those of you who signed up for quill pals . . ." The great hall erupted in chatter when he said this and he patiently waited as the prattle died down.

"Hey Draco," Pansy Parkinson asked, "did you sign up?"

"Are you joking?" he smirked, "I wouldn't do something as pathetic as quill pals if you paid me. And we all know how much money means to me."

"Oh" Pansy looked abashed.

"Did you sign up?"

"N-no," she said, looking very uncomfortable.

"I suppose we should listen to Dumbledore, anyway," Draco said relieved that he didn't need an excuse for hushing her. "In case there's anything he says of interest."

A look of relief flashed across Pansy's face. "Yeah, I guess we should," she agreed as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"As I was saying, concerning quill pals, we have arranged it so that those of you who want to remain anonymous may. You are to write a letter to your pal telling them anything you want, including if you'd like to remain anonymous. We also encourage you to not tell them what school you go to so as to avoid stalkers," he chuckled at the shocked looks that adorned some of the faces before him, "When you have completed the letter, take it up to the owlery and give it to the owl whose name you will be receiving when you go to the owlery. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, or I will be there for one hour prior to breakfast for the remainder of the week. They already know who to take the letter to. You won't get a letter from your pal until they get one from you. You'll be sharing your owl with your pal. That's it. Let's eat!"

Draco hurriedly ate without really tasting anything. He needed to get to his dormitory before the others so he could write his letter.

"Draco, where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"I just remembered some homework I forgot to do over holiday," he said as he hurried out of the hall.

Ginny sat on her bed later that night with her curtains drawn and her wand lit. She had been trying to write a letter for the last half-hour and her bed was covered in crumpled drafts. She looked down at the one she had just finished and re-read it.

_Hi! I guess you and I are quill pals. I'd like to remain anonymous if you don't mind. Just for the time being . . . um, but I will tell you that I am very excited for this chance to get to know you and hope we can become good friends. I guess I can tell you something about me. I'm a fifteen-year-old girl and I come from a rather large family. I have red hair and brown eyes. Well, I guess that's it! _

_ V_

Ginny smiled. _Not a very fluent letter but it will do. _Folding it, she placed it under her pillow to send before breakfast.

Ginny awoke early the next morning and hurried to the owlery with her letter. She hoped it wouldn't be Snape there this morning. The man had a way of sucking the fun out of everything. She breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door and found Dumbledore talking to a third-year.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," he said looking up and seeing her, "do you have a letter for me."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," she said moving forward and holding out the letter. Rather than taking it Dumbledore turned and called an owl to him.

"This is Clex," he said stroking the beautiful short ear owl. "He'll be your quill pal owl. Whenever you have a letter to send just come up here and call him. You're the only one he'll answer to for the rest of the year. Why don't you tie your letter to him?" He handed Ginny a piece of string and she tied the letter to Clex's leg. The owl flew off with a hoot and Ginny left to go to breakfast.

She arrived just as the majority of the student body at Hogwarts did. After much pushing and shoving she finally reached her table and sat beside Amber.

"Finally get your letter done last night?"

"After a half-hour and a bed full of paper."

Amber laughed, "Yeah, I saw that pile of paper on the floor this morning. I threw it away for you."

"Thanks" They were interrupted by the morning mail. Ginny watched hopefully for an owl approaching her. _What's wrong with you Weasley? Dumbledore said you'll be sharing an owl. The soonest you'll be getting a letter is in a couple days._ Just then she heard a hoot and looked up just in time for a letter to hit her in the face. Curious, she ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Hello,_

_I would like to remain anonymous for now if you don't mind. I'm a sixteen-year-old boy and your quill pal. I look forward to exchanging letters throughout the year. Please write back soon._

Ginny was astonished. Had he already gotten her letter? Or had there been a miscommunication between the schools and they each had an owl? She bet the latter.

"Gin? You may enjoy your food, but that doesn't mean the rest of us want to see it," she heard Jackson say. She quickly closed her mouth and stuffed the letter into her pocket.

Draco hurried to his dormitory before classes. He had been very surprised when he had received a letter from his quill pal at breakfast. Hadn't Dumbledore said they had to write first? Not that Draco minded, he was very excited to discover who his pal was. Making up an excuse he had quickly excused himself from breakfast to read the letter. He was almost to the dungeons when he realized he was alone enough where he was and needn't go any further. Ducking behind a suit of armor he opened the letter and read. He chuckled to himself (a rarity that no one ever witnessed) when he had finished. The poor girl had sounded so nervous in the letter, but she had seemed sincere. He wanted to reply back right then but decided to wait until he received another letter from her.

"Malfoy what are you doing hiding back there?"

He looked up and scowled. It was the Weasley girl. "None of your business," he sneered stuffing the letter into his pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be following Potter around?"

"Fine," she snapped, "as if I wanted to know." She turned and left, flipping her gorgeous red hair over her shoulder. Had he just thought _gorgeous_?

Ginny didn't know what had come over her to approach Malfoy. Curiosity, she supposed. After all he _had _been hiding behind a suit of armor laughing. That was the part that had confused her. He had been laughing. Not his usual scornful laugh, but a genuine, happy chuckle. He had looked to be in such a good humor and she had wanted to know why. She should have known it would only end with him biting her head off. Now she was furious and needed to vent. Sitting down in a desk in the back of the History of Magic classroom she tried very hard to concentrate but her thoughts kept returning to Malfoy._ I need to get my mind off Malfoy!_ Pulling a piece of parchment out of her bag, she began a letter to her quill pal.

_Hey, how are you? I got your letter and am glad to see that you are excited too. So what kinds of things do you like to do? What's your best subject? I'm rather good at charms and enjoy flying. Oh Merlin! My History of Magic teacher's so boring I decided to write you during his class. I have no idea what he's droning on about! Of course, I've been rather distracted all class and finally decided to write to you to get my mind off the thing that's got me so worked up. Sorry, I didn't mean to rant off like that. Well, please write back soon!_

_ V_

Ginny set the letter aside and struggled for the remaining time to listen to Professor Binns as he taught them about the house elf acts of 382 A.D.

Ginny ran to her dormitory for her charms book. It was the second week of school and she was already swamped with homework. She had stayed up late the night before finishing homework and had missed breakfast because she was so tired. Thinking she had time to run down to the kitchens before class, she was now five minutes late. Ginny stopped when she noticed two pieces of paper on her bed. Picking them up she read the first one.

_Gin -_

_This came for you at breakfast. Don't worry, we didn't read it!_

_- Chloe_

Ginny smiled when she recognized the handwriting on the second letter. _I'm already late,_ she thought to herself, _What's a few more minutes?_ Sitting on the edge of her bed she opened the letter and read.

_V _

_Sorry it took so long writing back. I've been drowning in homework and my father has been pestering me about the family business. You're History of Magic teacher sounds a lot like mine! To answer your questions, I'm pretty good at potions and I also enjoy flying. I play seeker on my house's Quidditch team. Do you play Quidditch? I'm sorry to hear something or someone has gotten you "worked up" as you put it. You can tell me about it if it'll help. Merlin! My father just popped up in the fireplace again. I'd better go. Write back._

_ D_

Ginny sighed happily as she finished the letter. Her quill pal sounded like a great guy. This looked to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. She laid back on her bed and felt something hard. Pulling it out from under her she saw it was her charms textbook and remembered that she was late. Dropping the letter back onto her bed Ginny jumped up and ran to class.

**A/N: In case you didn't figure it out, V stands for Virginia. Again, sorry it took so long updating but it wasn't my fault!!!!**


	3. Isn't It Ironic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as belonging to JK Rowling**

** Isn't It Ironic **

Draco sneered at the fireplace where his father's head had been only moments before. Lucius Malfoy had popped up an hour ago to give his son the same lecture he had given him nearly everyday since Draco had turned sixteen.

"The Dark Lord needs more supporters," Draco mocked quietly to the empty room. "Right, if he's such a powerful wizard why does he need supporters? Sorry Father, but that argument's invalid."

Draco sighed as he looked at the half finished potions essay he had been working on. He tried to pick up where he left off but found that he couldn't get his thoughts off his father. When would that old man realize he didn't want to be a death eater? _Probably never,_ he thought to himself,_ unless I get the courage to tell him. Then he'll insult me heavily before proceeding to torture and kill me._ Deciding he'd get nowhere on his essay tonight, Draco scooped up his things and went to bed.

"Draco!" Pansy gushed when she saw him, "It's about time you decided to join the living!"

"I was up late last night, Pansy," he grumbled.

"Doing . . ." but she was cut off as the morning mail arrived. A short ear owl landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said somewhat sarcastically as he took the letter. But when he recognized the handwriting he excitedly leapt from the table and practically ran out of the Great Hall. It had been five days since he had written V-as he was beginning to call his quill pal- and had been waiting impatiently everyday for a reply. It figured that she didn't write back until his mind was caught up in other things. Ducking behind the same suit of armor where Ginny had found him, he read the letter hungrily; hoping that it would help get his mind off his father.

_D _

_Yes, I play quidditch, but not much. I'd really like to play on my house team, but I have an older brother at school with me who is more protective than my mum! It's rather annoying really. Last year I was a temporary seeker for my house team, but as soon as that ended my brother put a stop to any further playing. I wanted to try out for seeker this year, but he was such a prat about it that I didn't bother._

_So you're good at potions? I almost wish you went to my school so you could help me! It's my worst subject, besides History of Magic, but who can be good at that when your teacher puts you to sleep?_

_Thank you for offering to listen to me gripe about what I was so upset about, but I'm not upset anymore . . . however there's no need to worry. Next time it happens (because it will definitely happen again) I just may take you up on your offer._

_Your father's pressuring you to join the family business? I can't really see what's so wrong with that, but then, I don't know what the family business is so I can't very well relate. Is it something so awful? Exactly what is the family business? I'd better go, my roommate just walked in and is trying to read over my shoulder. She says we need to write gushy love letters. Maybe we should, just for her entertainment. Well, write back._

_ V_

Draco's face went through a variety of emotions as he read the letter. First he was smiling then he chuckled. Next came a scowl before returning to a smile. It became a grimace when he heard Pansy calling him.

Ginny tapped her pencil on the table impatiently. She was in the library waiting for Harry. After Amber had discovered that Ginny was struggling in potions via reading over her shoulder she had decided it was the perfect matchmaking opportunity. Without so much as mentioning it to Ginny, Amber had asked Harry if he would mind tutoring Ginny. According to Amber, Harry had practically jumped at the offer and was very excited. Ginny was excited too, but not as much as she would have been one month ago.

"Hey Gin," a voice came from behind. She turned to look at the tall boy standing over her.

"Hey Harry" He didn't move. "Won't you sit down?" she said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Oh, right," he said plopping into the chair beside her. "So what seems to be the trouble? What do you need help with?"

"Well, tonight I'm just filling out this questionnaire. However, I do need help with number three."

Harry leaned over to look at it and Ginny felt a shiver go through her. He smelled so good.

"Dragon heartstring"

"I'm sorry what?" Ginny asked feeling her cheeks flame.

"The answer is dragon heartstring."

"Oh, thank you," she felt her heartbeat return to its normal pace as he pulled away. "You know Harry, you're supposed to be tutoring me, not just giving me the answers."

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to help with that one." They remained in silence as Ginny worked on her assignment. When she had filled in the last question and stood up, Harry grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Alright," she began to sit back down.

"Not here" Harry stood up and began to wander about the library. Wondering if he had lost his mind, Ginny remained where she was. Harry turned and beckoned to her before disappearing behind a bookshelf. Scooping up her things, Ginny followed. Stepping behind the shelf, she found Harry sitting on top of a very secluded table.

"Needed someplace a bit more private," he smiled, patting a spot on the table next to him. Putting her things on the floor, Ginny slowly stepped up to the table. What was Harry up to? Was the moment she had been waiting for for five years about to take place? If so, why wasn't she more excited?

"I just needed to ask a girl's opinion on this and well, you fit the criteria. You're a girl," Harry babbled.

"Yes, I'm a girl," she slowly repeated.

"So anyway, I have this friend who likes this girl and he's liked her for a while and wants to do something about it but isn't sure what so what do you think he should do?"

"Harry, breathe" Ginny wanted to roll her eyes. Why was he even bothering to say it was his friend's problem? Ginny knew it could only be him or Ron, and it definitely wasn't Ron. Ron would never ask for someone's advice.

"Well?" Harry asked expectantly.

"I think, he should tell her how he feels. I mean, what's the worse thing that could happen?"

"She'd laugh in m-, I mean, his face." Harry said sourly.

"No she wouldn't. Unless he's fallen for a total witch, pardon the pun."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, she's definitely not cruel if that's what you mean."

"Then what's the problem?" Ginny asked softly.

"The problem is that-"

"Well isn't this sweet?" a cold voice interrupted. "A weasel and a scarhead. How quaint."

"Stuff it Malfoy," Ginny said turning to face the blonde boy.

"Oh, careful little weasel, don't want to lose our temper now do we?"

"Why are you speaking in plurals?" she shot back.

He scowled at her, "I'll leave you two to your 'discussion.' You might want to be careful Potter. Big brother weasel might come around and imagine his reaction when he sees you shagging his little sister."

"He's not 'shagging me,' as you so eloquently put it, we're just talking." Ginny argued. "But then, how should I expect you to know what we're doing? You can't hold a civil conversation at all and I hardly think your two goons can carry an intelligent discussion. All they do is laugh stupidly to whatever you say. It must be really comforting to know they'll laugh no matter how lame your comment is, which is often the case."

Draco stood there for a moment; his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Finally he turned about and left.

"Wow Ginny," Harry breathed, "I've never seen Malfoy speechless!"

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Ginny couldn't help but feel a little elated at Harry's amazement.

"We'd better get back to the common room. We can finish our talk later," Harry said sliding off the table.

"Okay" she replied, feeling slightly disappointed that the interruption had erased any chance of Harry admitting his feeling tonight.

When they reached the common room Harry went to find Ron so Ginny went to her dormitory. Sitting on her bed she pulled out the book she was reading and prepared for a quiet night alone. She had just opened the book when she heard a tapping on the window. Sitting up, she saw an owl; which she recognized as her quill pal's. Standing up, she ran over to the window and threw it open. Taking the letter from the owl she sat down on her bed and read.

_V _

_That's too bad about your brother not letting you play Quidditch. It's a fantastic game. As for potions, if you ever have any questions, feel free to send me the question and I'll do my best to teach you. I doubt it will get there in time, but we can try. So you almost wish I went to your school? Why almost? _

_I don't like to talk about the family business, but yes, it is pretty horrible. And to think at one point in time I wanted to be a part of it._

_As for the love letters, dearest, I don't think we're quite ready for those yet! Write back, love._

_Love, D_

Draco threw himself onto his bed and let out a frustrated breath. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. It was easy making fun of Potter because he truly loathed the Boy Who Lived. He didn't have a hard time mocking Granger, the little mudblood was an annoying know-it-all. As for Weasley, Draco gave him a hard time for the simple pleasure of seeing his reaction. But this littlest Weasley; she seemed to stop him every time. It was bad enough that she had to be so damn pretty but her reactions to his insults were unacceptable. Either she would brush the insult off like she didn't care or make a remark that pointed out _his _faults. He didn't like being brushed off and he most certainly did not like having his faults pointed out. He liked to think of himself as perfect, but he knew he wasn't. It was all part of his facade. _Why does it all have to be so bloody complicated?!_ Draco punched his pillow before collapsing back onto the bed. Wait, had he called a Weasley pretty? Sighing Draco rolled onto his side and fell into a fitful sleep.

Ginny sat at breakfast the next morning listening to Amber ramble on about her quill pal.

"And she said at her school they have separate rooms! What I'd give for separate rooms. Not that I don't love rooming with you guys."

"Oi!" Ron called as he and his friends approached. "Are you talking about your quill pals?"

"Yes" Chloe said, "Do you know the name of yours?"

Ron's face suddenly went very red, "Yes"

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us?"

"flurdelcor" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ginny asked.

"It's Fleur Delacour"

"You mean that prissy part-veela you fell head over heels with and made a fool of yourself for two years ago?" Ginny asked incredulously, "Shouldn't she be done with school by now?"

"Well, it seems that after graduating she became a teacher's assistant at Beauxbatons. She liked the idea of quill pals so much that she begged Madame Maxime to let her participate. Beauxbatons was one short on the minimum number of students needed to make a go of the program, so the headmistress sent her name in with the students." Ron continued to look like a tomato throughout his explanation.

Ginny nodded, thoughtfully. "So," she said, a wicked grin crossing her face, "does she know who you are?"

"No, I'm anonymous," Ron said through clenched teeth as his face turned a deeper red. "And she's not prissy," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Hermione, who had looked rather upset through this entire conversation, chose this moment to break in with a snort. "Yes she is Ron and you know it! You just think you have to defend her because you're her little 'quillykins!'"

"Hermione!" Ron looked absolutely mortified.

"Quillykins?" Amber giggled, "This girl's more than prissy. She is positively nutters!"

Ron began to sputter and looked to Harry for help. "Well, you have to admit Ron," he said trying to hold in his laughter, "it is a bit much." By now everyone was laughing, even Jackson who usually looked morose. Everyone, that is, except Hermione.

Ginny looked in the mirror and smiled. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year and Harry had asked her to go with him; just the two of them. Checking her hair and make-up in the mirror one last time, she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders as she left the dormitory.

"Hey Gin," Harry said when he saw her walking down the stairs.

"Harry" she greeted. Together they walked out of the common room.

Draco sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks sipping his butterbeer. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him sticking straws up their noses and laughing idiotically. Draco rolled his eyes and glanced across the room. His gaze stopped when he spotted Potter and the little weasel sitting in a secluded corner. Potter was leaning forward and speaking earnestly. The little weasel seemed to be entranced with his words. _Since when is Potter able to charm girls? Then again it is the little weasel. What's her name again? Piggy? Bah, who cares? This is my chance to prove that I will not be unsettled by her. _Placing his usual smirk on his face, Draco stood from the table and left fully expecting to get a different reaction out of the little redhead than usual.

"The thing I'm trying to say, Gin, is that I don't think she feels the same as I, erm, my friend does."

Ginny sighed inwardly and took a sip of her butterbeer. They had been in Hogsmeade for two hours and all Harry had talked about was what he, wait, what "his friend" should do concerning his crush. Ginny just wished he'd ask her out already. All these preliminaries were causing her to become annoyed with Harry._ Is it always this complicated when a guy asks a girl out? _She looked at Harry, who was still babbling on about "his friend's" girl troubles. _Nope, I'm pretty sure it's just Harry. Ron did mention once that girls make Harry nervous. _

"Harry," she sighed impatiently.

"I mean, this could crush h . . ." he stopped; realizing she had spoken. "Did you say something?"

"Harry, you can stop talking about your friend now. I know who you're really talking about."

"You do?"

"Yes and it's alright, I'm sure whoever the lucky girl is she'll at least be flattered. You don't have to worry about her laughing at you. I know you would never fall for someone like that."

"Really? Thanks Gin, you have no idea how much better I feel now. I should have come to you with this problem a long time ago."

Ginny nodded and held her breath waiting for the question she was sure would come next. _How should I answer? "Yes!" or "I suppose." How about "I thought this day would never come! Of course I will!" No that sounds like I've been in love with him for the past five years. Oh wait, I have . . . _Her thoughts were interrupted by what Harry said next.

"So when should I tell her? I mean, when's the best time? Cho's usually surrounded by friends. _Giggling_ friends . . ." his voice died off when he saw Ginny's face. Tears were welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering. "Oh, oh Gin I'm sorry. I thought you knew about my feelings for . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

"No you didn't think Harry!" she spat, "You never do! That's the problem! You knew how I felt. It's been obvious since my first year. And yet you still came to me, the girl who likes you, to talk about Cho, the girl you like."

"I-I'm sorry," Harry stuttered, "but I thought you were over me . . ."

"Well obviously I wasn't! But I am now. Goodbye Harry. Tell Ron I went to the castle early will you?" Ginny stood up quickly and walked with her head ducked to hide her tears. Her progress was halted as she smacked into someone's chest. Tilting her head back, she found herself looking into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco opened his mouth to make a cutting remark but stopped when he saw her red, puffy eyes. For a fleeting moment he considered asking her what was wrong. Quickly pushing that thought aside he searched for insults.

"No need to cry," he said cruelly, "I'm sure there's some spell that'll make him love you. I can't think of any other way anybody would love a little weasel like you."

She ducked her head again and for a moment Draco thought he had succeeded. Just as a victorious smirk began to creep across his face, she looked up at him with a glare that made his insides shake. Her red eyes didn't help. Before he knew what had happened, Draco was lying on the floor. Looking up he saw Ginny standing over him and putting her wand away.

"I'm only going to say this once Malfoy," she hissed, "Leave. Me. ALONE!" Yelling the last word she left the pub, purposely stepping on his fingers on her way. Holding back a yelp of pain Draco sat up and massaged his fingers.

"What are you all staring at?!" he spat at the silent crowd. Rising from the floor, he stalked out the door and returned to Hogwarts.

After a visit to the hospital wing where he received a pain-killing potion from Madame Pomfrey, Draco returned to his dorm where he spent the rest of the day doing homework. He skipped dinner because he was too embarrassed. No doubt the entire school knew by now that he had been beaten by a girl, a **Weasley **girl no less. Hearing a tapping at the window, Draco stood up and let the owl in. Taking the letter, he read what V had sent.

_D _

_Today has been the most horrid day of my life! It started with the boy I like. He's been talking to me lately about the girl he likes. Silly me, I thought he meant me, but no, it's some Quidditch babe he's liked ever since he set eyes on her. He doesn't even know the girl! He just likes her because she's pretty. Are all boys so shallow? Anyway, after I realized who he was talking about I started to cry. He realized that I had misunderstood and began apologizing. It only added humiliation to injury. Finally, after yelling at him, I got up to leave. And who should I be lucky enough to run into? The school bully! He made some rude remark that I don't care to remember. I lost my temper and pulled my wand on him. The only highlight of my day was seeing his stunned face! Anyway, I'm sorry to gripe to you but you did offer to listen. Well, I'd better go. I want to mail this before dinner._

_ V_

Draco folded the letter and pondered what he had read. How ironic that she had pulled her wand on somebody the same day he had had a wand pulled on him. No, it wouldn't be the same day. It'd been a couple weeks since he had sent his letter. Considering the time it took to deliver, this could've happened anytime between now and then. Still, it was rather odd.

**A/N: Sorry about going off on Harry liking Cho, but it's always kind of bugged me that he didn't bother to get to know her before falling deeply and madly in love with her. rolls eyes Anyways, let me know what you think. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you! REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Flaming Red Hair

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. **

** Flaming Red Hair **

Ginny walked down the stairs slowly searching the common room. It had been three days since the Hogsmeade trip and she had been avoiding Harry ever since. Not seeing him, Ginny felt her muscles relax. She quickened her pace so as to get through the common room as fast as possible in case Harry entered.

"Ginny?"

Ginny stopped and took a deep breath._ Just keep breathing, it's going to be okay, just keep breathing._ Slowly she turned around. "H-hello Harry," she smiled at him weakly. Feeling a blush rising she swore under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh nothing, don't worry about it, um, so what did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for your advice even though . . ."

"Harry," she put up a hand, "don't. Okay? Just don't." She walked away trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall._ I can't believe he had the nerve to come up and talk to me about what happened when he knows I'm still upset. At least, he **should** know seeing as I've practically run in the opposite direction every time I've seen him approaching. Argh! Boys! As of right now I'm swearing them off. I don't think I can take this emotional roller coaster anymore._ Ginny finished this thought as she sat down in her desk.

"Psst! Ginny!" Chloe whispered. Ginny turned to face her friend.

"What?"

"I was told to give you this." She handed Ginny a note. Ginny looked at it for a moment before looking back up.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno, some random kid handed it to me on my way to class and said to give it to you."

"Oh" Ginny returned her gaze to the note and unfolded it.

_Weasel -_

_If you know what's good for you, you won't repeat what happened in the Three Broomsticks. You're going to pay for it as it is. I don't think I need to remind you that I'm a prefect!_

_- Draco Malfoy_

Where had she seen that handwriting before? It seemed oddly familiar. _Bah! I must really be losing it. _Ginny rolled her eyes and set the note on her desk. Pulling out her wand, she set the paper on fire.

"Well?" Chloe asked expectantly.

"It's just a warning from Draco Malfoy. He must be too scared to approach me himself. After all, he is nothing more than a spineless ferret." The two girls began to giggle. Ginny rested her head on the desk as she doubled over in laughter.

"Do you smell smoke?" Chloe asked.

Ginny stopped giggling and began screaming. She had forgotten about the burning paper and now the bottom of her waist-length hair was on fire.

"Miss Weasley, would you please . . ." McGonagall said looking up from her desk. Her voice died when she saw Ginny's head on fire. "Sweet Mother of Merlin!" she muttered as she pushed her way through the students who were now backing away from Ginny.

"_Aquarius!_" she said and a fountain of water poured from her wand and onto Ginny's head. The fire was immediately extinguished.

"My hair! My hair!" Ginny cried as she pulled on the dark, brittle locks.

"Just be grateful it was only your hair, Miss Weasley," McGonagall pointed out. "You had better go to the hospital wing and see if Madame Pomfrey has anything to help your hair and get checked for possible burns."

"Yes Professor," Ginny muttered as she tried to regain her composure.

"Playing with fire," Madame Pomfrey muttered as she used her wand to cut away the dead hair. "What will be next? And do I look like a hair stylist?"

"I didn't mean to," Ginny said.

"I know dearie," she heard the nurse's voice soften. "but still, fire! What were you doing?"

"Burning a note"

"A note? You nearly got third degree burns over a note?"

Ginny sighed. As if losing ten inches of her hair just as it had reached the length she had desired wasn't bad enough! Now she had to listen to Madame Pomfrey lecture her on fire safety.

"Well, that's the best I can do." Madame Pomfrey said putting her wand away. "Now I'm going to give you this hair potion. I want you to use it twice a week. It should help return your hair to a healthy state. Don't stop using it until the bottle is empty."

Ginny nodded as she stood up. Taking the potion and thanking Madame Pomfrey, she left the hospital wing.

Draco looked up from his lunch just in time to see the littlest Weasley enter the Great Hall. Had she done something to her hair? It looked shorter.

"Oh, there's that Ginny Weasley," Pansy snickered when she saw who Draco was looking at. "I can't believe that moron set her own hair on fire."

Draco turned to Pansy, "She did what?"

"During her transfiguration class. I guess she got a note that upset her and set it on fire. The idiot ended up setting her hair on fire along with it."

Draco smirked. He knew what that note had said and who it had been from. _Maybe I've finally broken the little weasel. Maybe now I'll get the reaction I want out of her._ Deciding to test this newfound power that he thought he had obtained Draco rose and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny!" Amber exclaimed when she saw her friend. "You look great! I love what you've done to your hair."

"You mean you love that I torched it?"

"No, but I think you look better with it this length. I mean, no offense or anything, but I kind of thought your extra-long hair made you look like a little girl."

"Oh" Ginny had thought that too, but she also knew that Cho had long hair. That's why she'd decided not to cut her hair until it was longer than Cho's. Obviously that plan hadn't worked.

"Thanks," she said as a Ravenclaw boy whistled, "I guess you're not the only one."

"That's just Clinton Barry," Jackson said, "He whistles at any half-decent looking girl."

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"What?" Jackson's eyes widened. "N-no, Gin, you're, um, you're . . ."

"I'm waiting," she said folding her arms across her chest. Ginny tried to hide her smile. She loved giving Jackson a hard time because he always thought she was serious.

"You're beautiful!" He finally blurted out. "There! You happy?!"

"Immensely," Ginny beamed.

"Well, people have always said the Weasleys have flaming red hair," a voice came from behind, "but I never knew they meant it literally."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny sighed impatiently as she turned to look at him.

Draco smirked. "I just heard my little note upset you so much that you set your hair on fire. I came to see the result." He gave her hair a once over. "Yes, it is as bad as I heard."

"Stuff it Malfoy," she said clenching her fists. "The only thing your note did was help me in making a decision. I've been considering cutting my hair for some time now." She added with a flip of her hair.

Draco's smirk was replaced with a scowl. "Well, it certainly didn't help with your appearance any." Ginny could tell he was running out of insults fast. Just then Dean Thomas walked by.

"Looking good Ginny," he said when he saw her. Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk.

"Obviously not everyone shares your opinion Malfoy," she said, "and seeing as I don't really care about your opinion I guess your walk over here was in vain. Bye, bye." She gave him a wave as she turned back to her lunch.

Draco stood behind her for a moment before stalking back to his own table. The little redhead had done it to him again! She had effectively insulted and brushed him off leaving him speechless yet again! _You have to admire her spunk._ A voice inside his head said._ No!, I don't admire anything about her! I don't want to. She's nothing more than a poor little weasel!_ Returning to his food, Draco stirred it around with his fork before deciding he had lost his appetite. Rising from the table he went to the Slytherin common room. He still had to reply to V's letter. Sitting at a table he pulled out a roll of parchment and dipped his quill in ink.

_V _

_I'm sorry to hear you had such a horrible day. Whoever the boy you like is, he's undeserving of you if he doesn't recognize what a great girl you are and what he's missing out on. As for the bully, he deserves to have the cruciatus curse performed on him if he said something horrible enough to make you pull your wand on him._

Draco paused here. What was he saying? Wasn't he just like this bully if he had gotten the little weasel to pull her wand on him? Did he, like this bully, deserve the cruciatus curse? How could he send this to V when he was just like this bully? He was such a hypocrite. _Bloody conscience!_ He thought. Looking at the letter once more, he ripped it off the roll, crumpled it up, and threw it in the wastebasket. Dipping his quill again, he began another letter.

Ginny was sitting at breakfast alone the next morning. She had slept in and reached the Great Hall with ten minutes of breakfast left. She looked up when she heard flapping wings and recognized D's owl. Ginny smiled and offered the owl a bit of bacon before taking the letter. After it had flown away Ginny opened the letter.

_V _

_I'm sorry to hear you had such a terrible day. Your crush must be a complete space case if he's asking you for advice about another girl. No offense. As for the bully, well, I have a confession to make. I'm kind of a bully myself. In fact, I had a wand pulled on me the same day I got your letter. Your letter caused me to stop and think about the way I treat people. I was going to do something awful to the girl who humiliated me, but for you I will refrain since I'm sure you wouldn't approve. I probably won't reform my ways, but I just wanted you to know that, even if that guy never likes you, you have had an effect on someone. Don't go changing for someone who doesn't like you for you. Wow, that was a bit preachy wasn't it? Sorry about that. Anyway, write back soon._

_ D_

Ginny smiled as she read the letter. True, she was a bit disappointed that he was a bully, but the fact that he had actually admitted to himself and to her that he did treat people unfairly gave her hope. Draco Malfoy would never do that. He had too much pride to admit to himself, and especially not to someone else, that he was a slimy git.


	5. I Love Him I Love Him Not

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: LOL, don't worry. I have no intention of ending the story here. I fully intend to finish it! Anywho, thanks for reviewing all of you who did.**

** I Love Him; I Love Him Not **

Ginny was walking down the corridor on her way to Gryffindor tower when an arm came out of an unused classroom and pulled her in.

"Merlin!" She gasped when she had recovered her voice. Turning to see the owner of the arm quickly yanked her arm away. "Harry Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you are trying to do?!"

"Gin, we have to talk."

"Well why didn't you just say so instead of nearly giving me a heart attack?!"

"Because, every time I try to talk to you, you run away."

Ginny didn't say anything, but she felt her anger slipping away and embarrassment taking its place.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened," he began, "I feel horrible about it. I thought you were over me, I mean, last year you were dating Michael . . . Will you please forgive me?"

Ginny sighed and looked into his apologetic eyes. With a sad smile she touched his cheek. "I can never stay mad at you Harry. I ran because I'm mad at myself for allowing myself to assume you were talking about me. I thought your feelings for Cho disappeared last year."

"I understand how you got confused. I mean, I thought they were gone too. But when I saw her at the beginning of the term, well, you know. . ."

Ginny realized she was still touching his cheek and quickly pulled it away. "Let's not talk about that Harry. I forgive you, but I may not be comfortable around you for a long time."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't still mad."

Ginny nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Gin?" She turned to look at him. "That was a wicked disarming spell you used on Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry." She replied with a small smile, "See you at dinner."

"See you"

Ginny picked up the letter she had just written and skimmed it.

_D _

_How are you? I'm good. I got my haircut a couple weeks ago. Everyone seems to really like it. Everyone but the bully, that is, but I don't care what he thinks. My crush talked to me today. He wanted to clear the air between us. I told him it was fine, but I won't be comfortable around him for a while. Truth be known, I was more embarrassed than I was angry when I realized he wasn't talking about me. _

_So what's going on with you? Is your father still pestering you? Have you kept your promise and left that girl alone? I wish my bully was like you. Than I wouldn't have to spend everyday wondering when I'm going to pay for my loss of control. Anyway, Happy Halloween!_

_ V_

After much debating Ginny had decided to leave out the part about setting her hair on fire. She didn't want to sound like too much of a klutz. Nodding her head in satisfaction she left the common room to send the letter.

It was Halloween and Draco was sitting at his desk during Charms trying to concentrate, but not succeeding.

He bent over and pulled the latest letter from V out of his backpack and proceeded to read it for the third time that morning. She seemed to be his only source of sanity in this world that had gone horribly awry. Glancing up from the letter, he saw that Flitwick was occupied trying to teach Potter how to properly perform the charm they were learning. _Trust Potter to get it confused. _Pulling out a sheet of paper, Draco decided to reply to V's letter.

_V _

_I'm just fine except the part where I have my father practically breathing down my neck. I really need to find a way to get him off my back. I can't just tell him why because that won't be good enough. In fact, he'd probably kill me for my 'disloyalty.' _

_Anyway, I'm glad to know he apologized. I'm also glad to know it was more embarrassment than heartbreak. You won't mind if I allow myself to think it was because of me will you? Write back._

_ D_

"Mr. Malfoy," he heard a small voice say.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked looking up from his letter. Professor Flitwick was standing in front of him arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Will you please answer the question, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uh . . . I'm sorry Professor, what was the question?" Draco heard Potter and his friends snicker and fought the urge to hex them.

"I was asking you, Mr. Malfoy, if you would care to demonstrate the proper wrist motions for a growing charm."

"Yes Professor," Draco absent-mindedly flicked his wrist to the left and muttered a spell. Immediately the potted flower on his desk grew three inches.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick clapped his hands, immediately forgetting Draco's lack of attention. Draco smirked and felt satisfied when he noticed Granger's had only grown two inches.

"Ginny!" Amber called when she saw her friend leaving Transfiguration. Ginny turned to see who was calling her name.

"Oh, hey Amber"

"Hey" she panted as she ran to catch up with Ginny. "So, how was transfiguration?"

"Okay, I guess. I accidentally turned my feather into a goose rather than a chick."

"Well, that's not so off. Remember how Hermione was saying Ron once turned a rat into a furry cup?"

"Ew!" Ginny squealed. "I did not want to remember that. Thank you Amber."

"No problem. Hey, isn't that your quill pal's owl?" she pointed to one of the large windows overlooking the courtyard. Ginny noticed a large black owl perched on the sill waiting for someone to open the window.

"Yeah, I think it is" Hurrying to the window Ginny pushed it open and the owl hopped in. "Hello," she said, "is that letter for me?" As if to answer her question, he held out his leg with the letter tied to it. Smiling, Ginny quickly untied the letter.

Draco was heading to defense against the dark arts when a scene caught his eye that made him stop. Down the corridor he saw the little weasel and one of her friends standing near an owl that was sitting on the windowsill with one leg outstretched. The owl was large and black and looked strangely like the school owl he used for quill pals._ That's impossible,_ Draco said to himself, _it must just be a similar owl. After all, they are quite a way down the hall. I don't know for sure that that's my owl. Maybe I should have a closer look though. Just in case._ Giving himself a shake, Draco once more began to walk towards the two girls. He had barely begun to move, however, when the owl flew away and the little weasel closed the window. She looked up just as he reached them.

"Well if it isn't the littlest weasel and one of her little friends," he sneered, "You know corridor windows are not to be opened. I'm going to have to give you a detention for that."

"Is that so Malfoy?" Ginny said crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, it may be against the rules to have them open all the time, but I happen to know for a fact that we are allowed to open windows when receiving owl post."

Draco scowled. The little weasel had called his bluff. It would've been so easy to put her in detention if she were ignorant. _Obviously she's been spending too much time with Granger. _If Draco were to give her a detention she would simply go to McGonagall and get it overruled. _That nosy old bat._

"You may have gotten out of detention," he hissed, "but there will be other opportunities, I'm sure."

"That's right Malfoy," she said; her voice equally low, "you just hide behind your shiny prefect badge. Because that's what cowards like you do. They hide. And we all know you're a coward. I've heard all about your time in the forest, but that's just one example. There have been countless times when you've shown that you're spineless. "

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. He knew he could punish her for speaking to a prefect that way, but it would only prove her point. Draco had spent the last few months trying to live down the numerous times he had shown his cowardice. Her remarks put him in a no win situation and she knew it. _Blast that little weasel! She's done it again!_ _She's left me speechless! _Throwing his hands in the air when he'd rather be punching Ginny, Draco stalked down the hall.

Ginny watched Draco's retreating back until he turned the corner. As soon as he was out of sight she turned back to her letter - which she had stuffed into her robe pocket - and tore it open. She let out a small giggle when she read the last line.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied moving to hide the letter in her bag.

"Uh-uh" Amber said snatching the letter from Ginny's hand, "you can't giggle like that and not tell me why." Ginny's arm shot out for her letter but Amber was too quick. Running down the hall, Amber hurried into the girls' toilet and locked herself in a stall.

"Amber!" Ginny whined. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora"_ She heard the lock slide out of place and pulled the door open. She found Amber staring at the letter in her hands with a sappy smile on her face. Handing the letter back to Ginny she said, "That is so cute."

Ginny blushed as she fumbled with her bag; trying to put the letter inside.

"So?" Amber asked stepping out of the stall.

"So what?"

"So, is he right?"

"What are you talking about Amber?" Ginny asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Is he the reason Harry didn't break your heart?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny stammered. She did not want to discuss her feelings about D right now.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber exclaimed, "You like him, don't you?"

Ginny merely lowered her head as her face glowed redder.

"Oh my gosh! Gin, that is so cute."

"No" Ginny muttered.

"No what?"

"It's not cute"

"Why not?" Amber looked sincerely puzzled.

"Because Amber! Think! I've never met this boy, all I know about him I learned from letters. For all I know he could be lying about everything!"

"Ginny"

"And if he's not, well, he even told me he's a bit of a bully! Not to mention the fact that we'll probably never meet because he's either in France or wherever Durmstrang is."

"Gin"

"And it's absolutely ridiculous for me to like him. I mean, we haven't sent that many letters! Not to mention he probably doesn't feel the same . . ."

"GINNY!" Amber finally yelled. "Breathe" Ginny sucked in a breath. "Okay," Amber continued, "let's think through this." She stopped in front of the fat lady. "Wheezing Wollums. Okay, your first concern: he's lying. Well, that's a very simple task of making a paper-truth potion like the one Snape taught us a week ago. We can simply pour a bit on each of your letters and any lies will turn red. Second concern: he's a bully. Well, obviously he doesn't bully you. You even said he passed up a chance for payback for you, so that's not a concern. Three: he's not from around here. That's yet another simple task of meeting somewhere. Four: he doesn't feel the same way. There's not much we can do about that, but you said yourself that you may never meet him so it's really not a big deal."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You may have a good point about that last one, Amber, but for the potion we need a hair or nail from the person who sent the letter. He may not bully me, but I don't want to be with someone who bullies others. And, I think he lives a little too far away for us to meet anywhere. The point is, Amber, that it's not going to work!"

"Fine!" Amber said holding up her hands and scooting down the couch, "I was just trying to help."

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he and his friends sat across from them.

"Ginny likes her . . ." Amber was cut short by Ginny's hand being slapped over her mouth. Ron turned inquiring eyes on Ginny.

"Gin, what's she talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it! Everything's fine. Come on Amber, we'd better get some of that homework done before dinner." Standing up, she guided Amber up the stairs with her hand still clamped over her mouth. The second Ginny had shut the door and removed her hand she lit into Amber.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?! You can't just go around telling everyone I like D! People will think I'm a bloody nutter for liking my quill pal. And you absolutely cannot tell Ron. You remember how he reacted when he found out I was dating Michael!"

"I'm sorry Gin, I wasn't thinking."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry. I just got so worked up about liking him. You're right, I shouldn't worry so much about it. Most of my arguments are invalid. In fact, I think I was just scared of going through another 'Harry episode.' But let's not tell anyone about my liking him besides Chloe, alright?"

"Deal, now can we please go to dinner?"

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean to make it such a huge deal that she likes him. I honestly didn't mean to make Ginny such a worrywart, but now she has resolved all her worries and can go ahead and like him! :)**


	6. Letter Exchange

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and anything else you may not recognize.**

**A/N: The reason Dumbledore didn't call them by their first names was because I couldn't remember them and couldn't find them in the fourth book. :) Also, this chapter is dedicated to Bluegirl18. Here are your letters! ;) **

** Letter Exchange **

_Nov. 2_

_My Darling D _

"No, that's too mushy for how we've been addressing each other," Ginny muttered to herself. Scratching it out, she began again.

_Dear D _

"Much better"

_How are you? I'm fine. So your father's still on you case about the family business is he? I'm sorry to hear that. I've thought about it and I understand why it upsets you so when he bugs you. I wouldn't want my parents planning my life for me either. As for your assumption, feel free to believe whatever you want concerning why I wasn't as heartbroken as expected._

Ginny stopped here and shot a glare at Ron and Hermione. They were having yet another row about Fleur.

"All I'm saying, Ron, is that if she knew who you were, and if she remembered you, she would not be this sickeningly sweet with you!"

"What do you know Hermione?" Ron spat back, "Vikky liked you from the beginning. You never had to go through the humiliation!"

"Do not bring Viktor into this!" Hermione stopped as she realized something, "You just agreed with me Ron!"

"I did what?"

"You just proved my point!" Hermione began to jump around in glee, "You said that I never had to go through the humiliation! You're afraid of that exact thing that I'm talking about happening!"

Ron stood there for a moment mouth agape. Seeing as he had just lost that argument, he began another. "Fleur is not sickeningly sweet!" he practically yelled. "She's just a very nice girl who happens to find me attractive." By now the entire common room was watching.

Hermione began to splutter, "Attractive?! Attractive! How can she find you attractive when she doesn't even know who you are?!"

Ginny had had enough. The two were causing way too much noise. "Enough!" she yelled. The pair immediately fell silent. "Will you two please either shut up or take it outside?" Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke, but each shot the other a glare before going to their separate dormitories. With a sigh of irritation, Ginny returned to her letter.

_My brother is such a git! He and his gal pal were standing right in the middle of our common room having a row! Honestly, the entire school must have heard their fight. And it was all over my brother's quill pal! Anyway, there's nothing much going on here. How about you?_

_Love, V_

"No," Ginny sighed, "once again it's too romantic." Scratching out her farewell she replaced it with: _Your friend, V_

Draco sat at a table in the common room bent low over his paper. To an onlooker it would appear as though he was doing homework, but in actuality he was writing a letter.

_Nov. 5_

_Dear V,_

Draco stopped and looked at what he had just written. _Well, she's the one who began that way first. I don't see any harm in doing the same. _Shrugging to himself he began to write once again.

_I'm fine. My father hasn't bothered me in a couple days. He finally gave me an ultimatum, however, either I join the business when I'm seventeen or I'm cut from the will and disowned. I figure I'll just have to make sure he's dead before I'm seventeen. Just kidding, honest! But still, it's better to be disowned then to be killed (which was what I was expecting) right? I have a small fortune of my own that I'll get from my mum anyway. She made sure her will can't be touched by my father. She too wants me to join the business, but also seems to be resigned to the fact that I'm not my father. She loves me too much to leave me completely helpless._

_Your brother had a row in front of the entire common room? No offense, but he sounds like a bloody prat. Or maybe he's just smitten with the girl. Who knows? Anyway, nothing much going on on this end. I'd better end this letter. I've still got charms homework to do. Write soon._

_Love, D_

Draco re-read the letter and when he got to the end let out a cry of dismay. What on earth had he been thinking writing that? Quickly scratching out the word he replaced it with _sincerely._ Blowing on the ink to help it along in drying Draco rose from the table and hurried to the owlery to deliver it.

_Nov. 10_

_Dear D,_

_I'm perfectly peachy! And you? All right, so maybe I'm not fine. It's that stupid bully again! I was sitting at lunch minding my own business when he and his cronies come marching up like they own the place! Then he began to insult me, which is nothing new, but his remarks were so biting that he may as well have really been biting me! I hid it well, however, just like I always do. I retaliated and left him speechless, but his words still cut. Oh well, enough about him. I aced my charms exam and am doing much better in potions. I just have one question: In the mixture required for a memory potion, what is the central ingredient?_

_Your friend, V_

_P.S. My friend has been reading over my shoulder again. She says we're still not mushy enough. So what do you say sugarpuss? Should we humor her?_

_Nov. 13_

_My Dearest V,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, my love, and that my answer isn't too late (although it most likely is). In a memory potion the key ingredient is morsewood. This particular magical plant contains an element that aids in memory expansion. Added to other various ingredients, morsewood can serve to help the person who takes the potion remember things as far back as when they were a toddler. Or at least that's what my potions master says._

_Now as for this bully, love. Just keep making him speechless. But not in the way you make me, of course. The girl who pulled her wand on me is constantly doing that to me (once again, not in the same way you make me speechless) and it's quickly making me want to just leave her alone. So just keep it up and don't let him get to you. He probably just does it for attention. Well, write back darling._

_Yours for eternity, D_

_P.S. Was that sappy enough for her?_

_Nov. 18_

_My dearest, loving, darling D,_

_Thanks for the answer, love, I really wasn't expecting such an in-depth explanation. The last time I had someone help me with my homework he merely told me the answer and left it at that. And don't worry, it barely made it here in time. Lucky thing too since I put frog legs as the answer. Don't know where I came up with that. I just get so sleepy in potions. The classroom has such an ethereal feel, I really love the subject I've discovered. I'm just no good at it. Perhaps it would help if it were taught in a bright, sunny classroom rather than the dungeons. Anyway, you're such a wonderful help, darling. _

_Also, thank you for your advice about the bully. I know I can trust you seeing as you yourself are a bully. (don't worry, I still love you) I hope this doesn't offend you, but why do **you** bully people?_

_Loving you forever, V_

_P.S. Your letter was quite romantic, love, but I think mine's a better example of what she wanted._

_Nov.24_

_Dearest V,_

_I'm glad I was able to help you on both counts. I don't really know why I treat others the way I do. I never really thought about it. At least, not in general. There are a few specific people that I know why I treat them like I do. In general, however, it could be a number of reasons. Why don't you think about it and tell me?_

_Hopelessly yours, D_

_Nov. 28_

_Dearest, darling D,_

_Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps you crave attention? Or maybe your self-esteem is so low that you feel the need to put others down in order to raise yourself up? Or maybe you're just naturally mean and are destined to be evil! If that's the case I can't write you anymore. Okay, in all seriousness though, it could be a number of things. Anyway, it is now time for . . . an update on my love life. Sorry, I know it must pain you to hear about the worries of a girl, sweetheart, but you're the only person I can be completely honest with. It probably has something to do with the fact that I only know you through letters. Anyway, I'm completely over my crush and we are on speaking terms again. It took a while, but we are now as good of friends as before (if not better). As for the girl he likes, I think his chances with her are history. They dated a bit last year and were constantly fighting. I think he's finally come to accept that he blew his chances with her. He is just now beginning to realize that he blew his chances with me too. Write back soon._

_Missing you, V_

_Nov. 30_

_Dear V, _

_Missing you? Anyway, judging by your last lette,r am I to assume that he has turned his attentions on you? Don't worry, I don't mind listening to your 'girl problems.' It makes for a rather intriguing insight to the thoughts of a teenage girl. As for my reasons for bullying people, apparently that remains to be determined._

_Only yours, D_

_Dec. 3_

_My very own, wonderful D,_

_Can't write much. I'm drowning in homework. It seems the teachers decided to dump a load of it right before the holidays. Bloody buggers. Anyway, yes, you can assume that, and yes, I suppose it remains to be determined. I have some wonderful news though! My mum sent my brother a howler so now he's going to let me try out for the house quidditch team next year! Complaining to Mum always works!_

_Hopelessly in love, V_

Draco swore under his breath. The boy had finally decided to notice her just as she was getting over him; it figured. But this was not why Draco had sworn. He had sworn because when he read her reply he felt overcome with jealousy. It was this that had caused Draco to finally admit something he had been denying for quite some time: he was falling for his quill pal. And that was utterly ridiculous and totally unacceptable.

The worst part; however, was that by keeping his quill pal activities a secret he had left himself with V as the only person he could unload everything on. And he really needed to unload this turn of events. _So what's it going to be Malfoy? _He asked himself, _are you going to tell her how you feel or keep this to yourself? _He was so focused on this question that he completely overlooked the irony that Ron Weasley had received a howler concerning quidditch and his younger sister that very morning.

_Dec. 16_

_Dear D,_

_Why haven't you written? Did I say something wrong? Were you not allowed to take your owl home over the holidays like we were?_

_Your friend (I hope), V_

_Dec. 22_

_Dear V,_

_Happy Christmas! Sorry it's been so long since I've written, it had nothing to do with anything you said I promise. I too was swamped with homework and that deterred my reply. Then I got busy preparing to go home for the holidays. There was another reason for my delay but you won't find that out until you get your present._

_Love, D_

"Well what do you suppose it is?" Chloe asked excitedly. After much persuasion, Ginny had convinced her mum to allow Chloe to stay with them until Christmas Eve. "I mean," she continued, "what do you think he got you? And what do you suppose was the other reason he took so long on answering you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess we'll find out the answer to both those questions when my present gets here."

"Did you send him his yet?"

"Yeah, I wrapped it up yesterday and had Mum send it with all the other large packages. I felt kind of dumb explaining to her why I was sending a large box of sugar quills, a premium broom care kit, and a book on quidditch seekers to a boy I, according to her, 'barely know.'"

"Well, you did send him rather a lot."

"I know, but I couldn't decide what to get him."

"Yes, but you spent nearly all your Christmas money on him."

"So? Ron and Percy can go without gifts from me for once in their lives. Percy would just send his back anyway. And Ron, well, if I got him anything it'd be a box of canary creams from the twins' store. Only, I wouldn't tell him what they really were," she added mischievously.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, if it doesn't get here before I leave, you have to promise you'll write me and tell me what he got you and what he said alright?"

"I promise" Ginny said raising her right hand and placing her left over the letter.

Chloe rolled her eyes again and gave Ginny a light punch in the arm, "Good"

Christmas morning dawned bright and chilly that year. The Weasleys, along with Harry, were gathered in the front room opening gifts when a tapping on the window caught Ginny's attention. Looking up, she saw an owl that was unmistakably D's. Hurrying to the window, she opened it and the owl flew in. It dropped a long, thin package and a letter in the spot Ginny had been sitting in only a moment before. Closing the window behind the owl, Ginny returned to her spot where she scooped up the package and letter and hurried to her room muttering something about getting dressed. Once she was safely locked in her room, she set the package on her bed and opened the letter.

_Dear V,_

_I'll bet my last letter has you dying to know what took me so long in replying, doesn't it? Well, here goes nothing. When I received your letter telling me your former crush was finally noticing you I realized that I was noticing you too. As ridiculous and pathetic as it may seem, I've found that you have become much more than a friend to me. I've spent the last month debating whether or not to tell you._

_I chose your gift figuring it'd come in handy for quidditch tryouts. And just so you know, I bought it long before I realized I like you. Don't worry, I'm not trying to buy your love. Even if you don't return my feelings please accept this gift. Happy Christmas!_

_Love, D_

Ginny was astonished to say the least. Her quill pal had just confessed to having feelings for her! Her amazement was quickly replaced with excitement when she realized that this meant they both felt the same way for each other. Grabbing the package, she ripped it open and let out a cry of surprise when she saw a brand new Firebolt lying on her bed. Gently she brushed her finger along the gleaming wood. She knew she was going to keep it, but she also knew her parents would make her return it. It really was much too expensive a gift from someone Ginny "barely knew." At least, that's what her parents would say. Ginny was going to have to hide it.

_Dear_ _D,_

_Thank you so much for the gift. I love it. But are you sure you have enough money for it? Oh, and for the record, I like you too. _

_Love, V_

**A/N: Hurray! They like each other. I'm so happy! sniff anyways, plz review!!!**


	7. Can it be? Is it she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to JK Rowling**

**A/N: Here are the answers to some of the questions that were asked: Yes, I know Percy's gone. She said he would just send the gift back. Remember how he did that with Molly's gift in OOtP? Percy's not dead as I recall, therefore he must simply still be estranged from the family. Unless he comes crawling back in the sixth book. Also, remember how large Ginny's family is. There was so much chaos that no one noticed. Oh! And I'm assuming that Lucius used his money to evade going to Azkaban. As for longer letters, well, I'm afraid that I've never been much of a letter writer and I'm honestly doing the best I can to make them long. **

** Can it be? Is it she? **

Draco barely managed to hold back a whoop of joy. It was three days after Christmas and he had just received his letter from V. He tried to keep his face placid because he was in the library with his father.

"Who was it from Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked without tearing his gaze from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Oh, just a friend," Draco responded disinterestedly. _A friend who happens to like me._

"Well," Lucius said still looking at the paper, "could you possibly tell this _friend_ to tell their bloody owl not to deliver this late?"

Draco took this request as a reason to leave. "Yes, I'll get right on it, Father." Rising from his chair, he quickly left the library. As soon as he was out of sight he ran for his room. Flinging himself onto his bed he let out a happy sigh. However, it wasn't long before his happiness dissipated as he realized the hopelessness of his situation.

_We can't meet. She lives far from here and neither of us can apparate. The only way would either be by floo or brooms. It's much too far for brooms. I doubt Hogwarts is hooked up to the floo network in light of recent events. Drat these pessimistic thoughts of mine. I should be happy! No girl I've ever liked has ever returned the feelings before. There was Pansy but she was the only one with any feelings beyond disgust. _Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Draco got off his bed and sat at his desk. Drawing out a piece of parchment he began his reply to V.

_Dear V,_

_Well, all I can say is "wow." I honestly never expected you to share my feelings. The only other girl who has ever liked me is, well, not desirable in any aspect. But you probably don't want to know about my love life. Um . . . I'm glad you liked your gift. I was worried you would think it too expensive and send it back. However, I assure you, money is no matter for me._

_Anyway, how are you? How has your holiday break been? Mine's been all right, considering who my parents are. Thank you for the gifts, you did quite well picking out gifts considering that I never told you sugar quills are my favorite. Drat, my father's calling me. He doesn't know I'm writing you. If he knew I was participating in a program such as this he'd be livid. I'll write you more later._

_Love, D_

Ginny read D's latest letter and sighed. If his father didn't want him to do it why had he? And, if they both felt the same way, why did he remain anonymous? Ginny sighed again. She wanted to ask him right away, but didn't think it a good idea to send him another owl for a couple days. She was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, but she didn't know when he would return to school. _And the last thing I want is to send him something at the risk of getting him in trouble with his father._

With a sigh, Ginny added the letter to the bundle at the bottom of her trunk. She really needed to pack. Walking to her closet, she took the Firebolt out from behind her clothes and set it at the bottom of the trunk next to the letters. After that it was simply a matter of dumping everything inside and making sure the broom was covered in case someone opened it.

"Ginny!" her father called, "it's time for dinner!"

"Coming Dad!" With one last look around the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything, Ginny shut the trunk and joined her family in the kitchen.

It was a couple weeks before Draco finally received a reply from V. He had begun to wonder if she really did like him. Her letter put these worries to rest, however, it also presented some new problems.

_Dear D,_

_I had a wonderful Christmas thank you. I'm sorry yours wasn't as grand as you would have liked. I'm glad to hear I bought your favorite, even if it was complete guesswork. I just bought you my favorite and hoped for the best!_

_My brother is such a git! He claims that despite the fact that Mum is going to allow me to try out for Quidditch next year, he is most certain I won't make the team! Honestly, where does he get off? Does he not recall how I helped our team last year by substituting for our seeker? Really! Who died and made him captain? Sorry to go off like tha,t but he's really been driving me crazy._

_I have a question and I hope you don't mind my asking, but if your dad would be so against this then why did you sign up? _

_Love, V_

Draco shook his head. _What an idiot she must have for a brother_. With a sigh, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and began his reply.

_Dear V,_

_The reason I'm doing this quill pal thing is because I want to be able to be myself. Considering who my father is, I have to put on an act for everyone as an insufferable git. _

_That's cool that we both have the same favorite treat. Um, so are you practicing to try out for Quidditch next year? How are things with your crush? (Well, I guess he's not your crush now is he?) _

_Yes, your brother is being a prat about it. But he's not nearly as bad as my father. True, Father doesn't get upset over silly little things like Quidditch but he was on my case all holiday. He never directly mentioned I,t but I know it has to do with my joining the family business. When will he open his eyes and realize I will never join him in his evil ways? Then again, maybe I don't want him to realize that because him finding out would only end with the death of me. _

_By the way, what happened to yoru seeker last year?_

_Love, D_

Ginny looked around her happily and breathed in the crisp evening air. She had been back at Hogwarts for nearly a month and in that time she had not yet gotten a chance to fly her new broom. Either a team had been having quidditch practice or she hadn't been able to get away everyone. Finally, tonight she had managed to slip away just after dinner onto the quidditch pitch. Chloe and Amber had been too busy trying out make up charms to notice her leave and Jackson, well, Jackson never really noticed anything. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all disappeared shortly after classes had ended. _No doubt something involving You-Know-Who._ Having reached the pitch, Ginny unwrapped the broom. (She had kept it wrapped so people wouldn't notice what brand it was. The last thing she needed was a comment from Malfoy about her having stolen it.)

She threw one leg over the gleaming broom and pushed off the ground. It was exhilarating being up in the air again. She hadn't been flying since summer holiday and that had been on an old Cleansweep that had been extremely temperamental. This was a whole new experience for her. She barely had to shift in order to make the broom turn. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind through her hair. Deciding to test the broom out she leaned forward and willed it to go as fast as possible. She was about to hit the hoops when she turned sharply and headed in the other direction. _This broom is fantastic!_

_Finally, I lost those two idiots,_ Draco thought to himself in reference to Crabbe and Goyle. He had been trying to lose them and their stupid antics for the past half-hour. He had finally succeeded after dinner when they had been too busy loading their arms with dessert to notice him leave. Running down to the dormitory, he grabbed his broom and headed for the quidditch pitch. When he got there he was surprised to see someone else had had the same idea. The flash of red flying before him made it easy to tell that that someone was a Weasley. Getting on his broom, he kicked off and flew right in front of her. He watched in amusement as her face turned from one of joy to one of shock when she saw him rise right in front of her. Pulling back on the broom she stopped just inches away from him.

"Malfoy!" she screamed her face as red as her hair, "what in Merlin's name are you trying to do!"

Draco merely smirked and glanced at her broom. He raised his eyebrows in mild surprise upon seeing that it was a Firebolt. "Good God Weasley," he muttered, "what did you have to sell for that piece of work? Your soul?"

"Nothing, as if it's any of your business," she spat back. It was rather upsetting that the one thing she had been hoping to avoid. Malfoy was here and he was commenting on her broom. "You have a lot of room to talk when it comes to selling your soul," she added brusquely.

"Oh, you mean you stole it?" he sneered, ignoring her last comment.

"No," she said, clearly getting exasperated, "it was a gift."

"So your parents stole it," he wondered aloud, still smarting from her insinuation that he had sold his soul. As if she knew anything about him!

"NO!" she yelled, "my quill pal bought it for me. Now leave before I knock you off your broom."

"Tut, tut, Weasley, why should I leave?"

"Because I was here first!" Ginny screamed, her eyes flashing.

"All the more reason for you to leave. You've been here longer." He smirked.   
Finally! She was reacting!

"That's real mature, Malfoy," by this time she had one hand inside her robes. Most likely clutching her wand.

"Oh and you're being mature about it?" he scoffed, his eyes watching her warily. He didn't want to end up on his back again. It would be a much longer fall this time.

"I am not having this conversation," she said. Giving him a good shove that caused him to roll over, Ginny flew down to the grass and practically ran back to the castle. Draco, on the other hand, sat on his broom high above the ground and smirked after her. His smirk faltered, however, as a thought occurred to him.

"Did she say her quill pal bought it for her?" he muttered to himself. While he may have been able to ignore all the other coincidences, this was too odd to simply brush off. After all, how many other people would have bought such an expensive gift for someone they only knew through letters?

"Stupid, bloody git. Thinks he knows everything. Well, I've got news for him. He doesn't know the half of it. Idiot bugger," Ginny muttered this to herself as she climbed up to Gryffindor tower. She continued to mutter as she hid her Firebolt. "Ingrate. Worthless piece of . . ."

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped when she heard Chloe's voice. Shutting her trunk she stood and turned to face her friend. "Yes?"

"What are you muttering about?" Chloe was looking at her as though she were a nutter.

"Oh, oh nothing really. Just the usual Malfoy bashing," she replied.

"That stupid git bothering you again? I thought you were determined to not let him get to you."

"And I was," Ginny replied, "but he accused me of stealing!"

"Stealing? Stealing what?"

Ginny realized her mistake too late. No one, not even Chloe, knew about her broom. She didn't need Ron finding out about it. He'd be more adamant that she return it than her parents. He might even go to Dumbledore and insist that she be withdrawn from the quill pal program.

"About nothing in particular," she replied. "I'm going to bed," she added before Chloe could question her any further.

Draco leaned against the wall waiting for the fifth-year charms class to get out. When the door finally opened he searched the sea of students for red hair. He spotted her immediately. Quietly, he followed her until they were passing an empty classroom. He then reached out a hand and dragged her in. Closing the door, he turned to face her; making sure he was blocking the door.

"Malfoy!" she seethed, "How many times must I tell you to leave me alone?"

"What's your quill pal's name?" he asked without answering her question.

"Excuse me?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I said what's your . . ."

"I know what you said," she interrupted, "What I want to know is why are you asking me this?"

Draco sighed. This was going to be tougher than he had thought. "That doesn't matter," he said dismissing her question with a wave of his hand, "Just tell me the damn name."

Ginny glared at him, "It's none of your business."

"I don't care whose bloody business it is!" Draco said throwing his hands in the air, "just tell me the name or I won't let you out of here."

Ginny studied him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know his name."

"Not even an initial?" he asked. She remained silent for a moment before pulling her wand out of her robes.

"Let me out or suffer the consequences," she hissed.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley!" Draco exclaimed, "I'm simply asking you to answer . . ." Before he had even finished what he was saying, Draco was on his back and Ginny was running out the door putting her wand in her bag as she did.

_What is wrong with that boy? Why can't he simply leave me alone? And why did he want to know D's name? Was he going to try and torture him too? It sounds like something Malfoy would do. _Ginny shook her head and walked into potions.

"You're late Miss Weasley," Snape said as she tried to sneak past him. Ginny looked up at him trying to hide her defiance.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape but . . ."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he interrupted.

"But sir, it wasn't my . . ."

"Another five points," Snape hissed, "Now might I suggest taking a seat before you lose more house points?"

". . . fault," Ginny finished quietly as she sat next to Jackson.

"And the thing I don't understand is why he wanted to know so badly!" Ginny finished as she and Jackson worked on their sense-enhancing potion. Because it was a rather complicated potion Snape had had them pair up.

"Hmm . . ." Jackson replied.

"Hmm? What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh, what?" Jackson looked at her as though just realizing she was there (which was probably the case), "Oh, I was just wondering where I put the armadillo bile. Is that it?" He pointed to a small vial on the other side of Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she handed it to him. "Did you even listen to a word I just said?"

"Yes, you were complaining about Malfoy. Keep cutting those daisy roots."

Ginny did as she was told but didn't change the subject. "So what do you think?"

Jackson sighed impatiently, "Frankly Gin, I have no clue what Malfoy's up to. What I do know is that we've got twenty minutes left of class and we're only halfway through with this potion. Are you done with those roots yet?"

Ginny sighed and dumped the roots into the cauldron. What _was _Malfoy up to?

**AN: All I'm going to say is REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Detention

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

** Detention **

Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It had been a few weeks since he had seen the Weasley girl on her Firebolt and he had just about convinced himself that he was being paranoid. After all, how could he possibly be writing someone from Hogwarts? His quill pal was supposed to either be from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. This was what Draco had told himself, until he had gotten V's latest letter.

_Dear D,_

_Argh! Potions is quickly becoming my least favorite subject. Professor Snape seems to be getting crankier as the year progresses! I honestly can't stand that man. He gave me detention for the dumbest reason! I was just . . ._

There was no point in reading the rest of the letter. Draco had read it a dozen times already. What bothered him was that he was absolutely sure there were no other Professor Snapes teaching potions at either of the other schools. As far as he knew, Snape wasn't **that** common of a name. The only solution he could come up with was that his quill pal attended Hogwarts. And everything pointed to Ginny Weasley. Draco gulped. A Hogwarts quill pal he could handle, but if it was Ginny . . . that meant he had fallen for a Weasley!

Ginny sighed with relief as she finished labeling the last bottle of beetle eyes. Just because she had accidentally added fluxweed to her cauldron and caused the potion to explode, Professor Snape had given her detention. It wasn't her fault! It was Malfoy's! The prat had been on her mind ever since he had dragged her into that room. She couldn't stop wondering why he had wanted to know D's name.

Ginny's punishment had been to clean the potions room. She had not begrudged that duty seeing as it _was _her potion that had caused the mess, but on top of that Snape had made her re-label all the ingredients in his stores. She had arrived for her detention at six o'clock. It was now midnight.

"I'm finished professor," she said peeking into his office. Snape was at his desk correcting papers. No wonder he was so pale if he stayed up this late every night.

"Very well," he said not looking up, "get to your common room."

Ginny felt a rush of relief at being excused. For a moment she had been afraid he would tell her she had screwed up and needed to start over. With a yawn she began to walk to her common room. She was almost to Gryffindor tower when she heard voices ahead of her.Squinting her eyes in an attempt to see better she saw . . . nothing. According to her eyes the corridor was empty. Ginny shrugged her shoulders._ I should be use to it by now in this castle. Hearing voices but not seeing the owners is probably a normal occurrence._

"Ginny?!" she heard a voice say.

"Ron?" Ginny asked. This was getting beyond weird.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione appeared out of thin air.

"What are you doing out of the common room?" Ron asked somewhat angrily.

"I should ask you the same question," Ginny shot back. That seemed to shut Ron up for a moment. "And for your information, not that it's your business, I just finished detention with Snape."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off be Hermione. "Just barely? What on earth did he have you do? Re-label all the potions ingredients?"

"That and clean the classroom," Ginny said smiling at Hermione's surprised face. Obviously she had meant it as a joke. "Ron, answer my question," Ginny said turning to her brother.

Ron cast a questioning glance at his two companions. "Well you see," he began slowly.

"Ginny, we can't tell you," Harry broke in. "You need to trust us. Just please don't tell anyone you saw us alright?" Without waiting for a reply, Harry threw what looked like a cloak over himself and his friends and they disappeared.

_Probably going to fight You-Know-Who,_ she thought angrily,_ and of course they don't invite me. After all, it's not like I fought in the Department of Mysteries with them last year. _Having now reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she spat out the password and crawled inside.

"Are you alright, Professor Snape?" Draco asked. He had come to the potion professor's office to find out if a certain Ginny Weasley had served detention. What he had found was a paler than usual Snape who looked on the verge of falling over.

"I'll be fine," Snape replied through a yawn, waving Draco away with his hand. But Draco wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Late night?"

Snape glanced at him impatiently before returning to whatever he had been doing when Draco walked in. Both were silent for a few moments. Snape looked up from his desk and seemed surprised to see Draco still there.

"Still here are you?" he snapped.

"Yes sir," Draco replied. Deciding that hinting around the topic would get him nowhere Draco plunged ahead. "I just wanted to know if you gave Ginny Weasley detention for making her potion explode."

Snape gave Draco a long glare before turning back to his work. "How, who, and why I punish students is no concern of your Mr. Malfoy. Now please leave my office before I take points from Slytherin."

Draco sighed and left. So much for that plan. Why did he want to know if it was the little weasel anyway? Did he want his quill pal to be her? _Absolutely not! _In this case ignorance was bliss. So why not remain ignorant? His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the redheaded girl herself.

"Merlin Malfoy!" she exclaimed when he nearly knocked her over, "don't you ever watch where you're going? Or does that overly large nose interrupt your view?"

Draco absent-mindedly brought a hand to his nose. What did she mean overly large? As far as he knew it fit his face perfectly, or so he was told. Ginny's laughter brought him back to earth. He couldn't help but notice that it was a lovely, musical laugh. _Stop thinking like that!_

"And exactly what do you think you are laughing at Weasel?"

"The same thing I always laugh at when I'm around you, Malfoy," she replied after her giggles had died down, "I'll give you three guesses as to what, or should I say who, it is. And the first two don't count."

Draco glared at her. "Perhaps you laugh to hide your discomfort in being near such a powerful wizard."

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked looking truly confused, "Did you say powerful wizard? Well, I see a wizard, but I can't necessarily say he's powerful. After all, he hardly goes anywhere without his two lumps of fat. By the way, where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny looked past him as though searching for someone.

"I had business to take care of that I couldn't very well have done with them around."

"Oh, a deatheater meeting?" Ginny said through a yawn.

Normally Malfoy would have hexed Ginny into oblivion for that comment but he was distracted by her yawn. It gave the perfect opening for what he wanted to ask her.

"Late night, Weasley?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," she replied. Just then they were interrupted by her mudblood friend calling out to Ginny. "Well, I'd better go. It's been swell chatting with you, Malfoy." With a flip of her red hair, she walked past him and joined her friend.

"Ginny!" Chloe exclaimed upon seeing Ginny's face, "you look dead tired."

"That's because I am dead tired," Ginny replied through a yawn. Why did she have to keep yawning? Why? It made her eyes water and then she had to worry about her make-up. _So this is why I waited so long to wear it._ "Professor Snape had me in detention until midnight!" she told Chloe.

"Oh, that horrible man! What did he have you do?"

"I had to clean the mess from my fluxweed accident _and_ re-label nearly everything in his stores. I would have been later but I didn't bother with any of the still legible labels. Luckily Professor Snape didn't check on my work." Ginny stopped as she realized that Malfoy was behind them. Turning, she glared at him.

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Certainly," he said with a small smile before turning around. He left a very confused Ginny Weasley.

"That was odd," Ginny said aloud.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Malfoy didn't even retort. He just left when I told him to."

"Maybe he's tired of getting insulted by you all the time," Chloe suggested.

"Hmm, you might be right," Ginny said although she highly doubted it. Malfoy was up to something, she was sure of it.

Draco sat in his common room sorting through all the letters he had ever gotten from V. After overhearing the little weasel's conversation with her friend he had come down here to write to V. He still needed to reply to her letter. After all, he wasn't completely sure it was Ginny, just mostly sure.

_Dear V,_

_That's too bad about your detention. What did he make you do?_

_So the bully wanted my name, did he? Next time he bothers you tell him your quill pal will beat him up if he doesn't leave you alone._

_I wish we knew each other in person so you could answer a question for me. It being: do I have an unsightly nose? The same girl who pulled her wand on me told me it is overly large today. Ah well, who cares what she thinks, right? So how are you? . . ._

Ginny stared at the letter in her hand. This was definitely getting too weird. It was just too ironic that, not only had she pulled a wand on Malfoy on the same day or near the same day that her quill pal had gotten a wand pulled on him, but the same girl had told D that his nose was huge. Hadn't Ginny said the same thing to Malfoy? And wasn't Ginny the same girl who had hexed Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks? _Stop thinking about this Ginny! It couldn't possibly be Malfoy. Didn't Dumbledore say the quill pals were from different schools? How could you possibly end up with someone from Hogwarts?_ These thoughts helped to dissuade Ginny's suspicion, however, in the back of her mind, she still wondered.


	9. Suspicious Minds

**A/N: Yay I updated! And at the end of this chapter I'm going to thank you all again cuz I've learned my lesson, lol.**

**Suspicious Minds **

Draco was in a right state. He was finally sure his quill pal was Ginny. The question was, how had that happened? Another, more pressing matter, however, was how was he going to act around the littlest Weasley now? If he were to suddenly act nice she would wonder what he was up to. And then she would most likely confront him. No doubt she would laugh in his face if he told her he was her quill pal. No, the best course of action would be to treat her the same as always and pretend to still be clueless. Then they could reveal their identities through letters and work things out from there. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by another question. Did he want to work things out with her? Did he want a relationship with Ginny? Draco closed his eyes and tried to remember how he had felt about V when that's who she had been to him: V. He opened his eyes realizing what the answer was to that question. Although every Malfoy part of him protested against his decision, in the back of his mind he knew the answer was yes. True it would take a major dosage of humility to swallow his pride and actually admit to the Weasel that he had feelings for her but he was sure he could do it. First step was to stop calling her Weasel, if not aloud than at least in his thoughts. He would also have to be prepared to deal with her family. A smirk crossed Draco's lips at this thought. _Big brother Weasel's going to have a conniption fit when he finds out._

Ginny sat sleeping, as usual, in her History of Magic class. She had stayed up late the night before trying to put to rest the suspicions that had arisen in her mind with D's latest letter.

_D, Draco's name starts with D. Stop it Ginny! Your quill pal is **not **Malfoy! And what are you doing calling him Draco?_ Shaking her head Ginny sought to empty her head of these thoughts. There was no way Malfoy could be D. For one thing, her quill pal wasn't supposed to be from the same school. For another, Ginny doubted she would ever fall for Malfoy whether she knew it was him or not. _It just isn't done!_

Finally, the class ended and Ginny rose from her seat.

"Hey Gin," Chloe said coming up to her, "Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Amber and I were wondering if you wanted to skip and hang out here."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to skip? I've never known you to pass by the chance to shop."

A blush rose up Chloe's cheeks. "Well, the novelty has worn off, you know . . ." her voice faded.

Ginny cast a sideways glance at Chloe. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Seamus not going to Hogsmeade would it?" Ginny smirked (Malfoy would have been so proud) as Chloe's blush deepened.

"H-how did you find out?" she asked not looking at Ginny.

"Oh please," Ginny laughed, "it's been so obvious. The longing glances, the depressed sighs . . .I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Oh how very kind of you, Weasley," a snide voice came from behind.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy," Ginny replied coolly without turning around.

"Weren't you?" Malfoy walked around them until he was blocking their path. He stopped and stared at Ginny. Feeling his gaze on her she looked up and into those steel-gray eyes defiantly. She was surprised at what she saw there. There was the expected menace, but something else mingled with it that softened the expression. Her gaze wavered and she looked at Chloe.

"See you around Weasel," Malfoy said before striding away.

Ginny took in a shaky breath before turning to Chloe. "So, how do you plan on catching your Irish boyo?" (A/N: Seamus is Irish, right?)

Draco smiled to himself as he walked to potions. He had, for the second time, managed to unnerve Ginny. _And to think, all it took was a little eye contact. _The triumph he felt was nowhere near to what it would have been a week ago, but it was still triumph. Strolling into potions, he took a seat and set about pulling out his potions ingredients.

Potions was the same as always. Snape mocked Potter and Draco laughed. Neville melted his cauldron and Draco laughed. Mudblood Granger tried to help the bumbling fool and got detention; Draco laughed. However, today the laughter had a hint of happiness mixed in with the malice.

"What are you so happy about, Malfoy?" Weasley asked halfway through the lesson.

"Many reasons," Draco replied, "one being that your potion is bubbling over." Weasley glanced at his cauldron and realized Draco was telling the truth. Hurriedly he tried to stop it before Professor Snape realized what was going on.

"That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, and you'll be joining Miss. Granger in detention," a cold voice said from behind.

Draco laughed.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair for the fiftieth time as she pondered what to write D. _why is this so hard all of a sudden? Even if he is Draco, who he isn't, he'll still be my D. I mean, he'll still treat me the same as before. So I'm just going to pretend like those coincidences never happened. After all, that is all they are. Coincidences!_

Putting her quill to the parchment she began to write.

_Dear D,_

_Hello, how are you? I'm okay. My friend wants to skip the Hogsmeade trip this weekend so she can be around her crush. She wants me to stay with her, but I've kind of been looking forward to a break from school. Not to mention I am in desperate need of a butterbeer. They weren't kidding when they said the workload doubles fifth year. But I can hardly wait for O.W.L.s. Just for the sole purpose of getting them over with. What were they like for you? Or do you not take them where you come from?_

_I wish we knew each other in person too. But I have other reasons besides critiquing your nose. Which, by the way, I'm sure is just fine. She's probably just jealous, heh. As for my nose, well I'm not so sure. It turns up at the end and I have yet to decide whether that's attractive or not._

_My detention was awful! I didn't get done until after midnight. The man not only had me clean the classroom, but I had to re-label every single solitary thing in his stores! I found parts of animals there that I'm sure are extinct. (The animal, not the parts.) And other things that look like they've rotted in his store rooms. It sure smelled like something had rotted in there._

_Merlin! I don't believe this. My brother and his friend are at it again! I'd better go._

_Love, V_

Ginny folded the letter and turned in her seat to watch the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"All I'm saying, Ron, is that once she meets you she's going to send you right back to England. It's a waste of your summer spending money."

"Will you just bugger off, 'Mione?" Ron yelled back, "It's not your money, so why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Ron!" Hermione said exasperatedly, "Fleur doesn't know who you are! I'll bet if you write her a letter telling her your name and send her a picture she will tell you to forget coming!"

"Oh really?" Ron said, "What are the stakes then?"

Hermione began to sputter. "I wasn't serious Ron! I was just trying to explain to you that she won't be interested once she realizes who you are!"

Ginny noticed that Ron's face was getting redder by the minute. She couldn't help but be grateful there was only the three of them, plus Harry, in the common room. Otherwise Ron would have had more than one reason to be red.

"Are you saying no girl would ever find me desirable?" Ron practically yelled. Ginny cringed, yes it was _definitely _a good thing there wasn't anyone else in the room.

Hermione had obviously not been expecting this twist in the conversation. Her ears burned bright red and her voice lowered considerably. "Of course that's not what I meant Ron," she mumbled.

"Oh?! And what _did _you mean Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and then did something none of them had been expecting. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face down until it was level to hers. Without a single hesitation she pressed her lips to his. Ginny was surprised that her jaw didn't the floor. Looking across the room she saw Harry whose expression probably matched hers. Ginny glanced back at the couple in the center of the room. By this time Ron seemed to have realized what was going on and had wrapped his arms around Hermione. The two seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room. (_Thank goodness it's only Harry and me.)_ Ginny was amazed that neither had come up for air yet. Finally, she found her voice.

"Oh get a room," she said loudly. She laughed as Ron and Hermione jumped apart.

"G-ginny," Ron stuttered his face turning bright red, "what are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time, lover boy," Ginny laughed, "and in case you forgot in your moment of passion this is a _common room._ As in any Gryffindor is allowed in here. You'd better be glad Harry and I were the only others in here."

Ron looked over at Harry who looked to still be in shock. "Oh, hello Harry," Ron said dully. Ducking his head he quickly ran up to the boys dormitory.

"Did I do the wrong thing?" Hermione said aloud, but no one answered her. With a sigh she went to her own dormitory. Ginny quickly unfolded her letter.

_P. S. I think I'm scarred for life! She actually kissed my prat of a brother! And I'm not talking one innocent, sweet kiss. They were practically on the verge of snogging right here in the common room! Thank goodness there was only me and my brother's best friend here to witness it. _

Refolding the letter, Ginny hurried to the owlery to deliver it.

Draco read Ginny's latest letter and set it down thoughtfully. He had laughed at her postscript. He would have paid good money to have been there for Ron's first kiss. It was probably the one time he wished he had been placed in Gryffindor.

Ginny had practically admitted to attending Hogwarts by talking about Hogsmeade. But should he use it to his advantage or ignore the hint? Deciding that the longer he held off the inevitable the more he was going to suffer for it. _Ginny's going to find out sooner or later. May as well be sooner. That way I can at least see her reaction to finding out I'm D, even if it isn't the reaction I want. _With a sigh, Draco began his reply.

_Dear V,_

_No kidding? Your brother got kissed? In the common room? That must have been interesting. Wish I could have seen it._

_Don't worry about your nose. I find upturned ends very attractive. _("Especially on redheaded Weasleys," Draco muttered to himself.)

_Yes, I'm sure there are plenty of things that have rotted in your potions professor's stores. Just as I'm sure it's the same case with my professor's._

_Hogsmeade weekend? You should definitely go and I'll tell you why. I'm going to be in Hogsmeade this weekend and think we should meet. Don't ask how I happen to be going to the same place on the same day as you. Let's just say I feel it necessary that we meet. How about The Three Broomsticks at 1:00? I already know you have red hair so I'll look for you. Sit at the table in the far left corner._

_Love, D_

Draco read through the letter and grunted in self-derision. The entire letter was hurried until the very end, which sounded like he was planning something illegal. Draco glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. _Oh well, _he sighed, _it'll have to do. I need to get this to her before Saturday._

Ginny stared at her food. She had lost her appetite soon after Ron and Hermione had sat down. Although they kept the PDA to a minimum they still kept glancing at each other and giggling. That's right, Ginny's older brother was giggling. It made her sick to the stomach. She found relief from the sight before her, however, by the arrival of the morning post. Grabbing the letter from D's owl she practically ripped it open and read it hungrily. Anything to distract her from Ron and Hermione. She had finished before the owl had even had time to leave. Grabbing a napkin she hurriedly scribbled _okay_ and gave it to the owl. She wanted to make sure D got her reply before Saturday.

A/N: Aha! A cliffy!!!! Don't you love me? If it's any consolation I've already got the first part of the next chappy typed up. lol, anyway, on with the thanks:

**Heena**: What the heck does piccobello mean? Thanks for reviewing

Kryptonite: Sorry I missed yoou, but I got you this time. Thanks for reviewing. and thanks for explaining the mix up to whoever asked about it. You saved me some time, lol.

KTW: Gee, thanks for reviewing every chapter. You didn't have to do that! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!

Starry Night: Thanks for the review. Yeah, she's starting to suspect, but doesn't want to accept it.

Tania Nightqueen: Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear I'm doing a good job portraying Draco. Now that you mention it, I guess it is kind of like internet romances. Go figure.

sweetstar: Here's the next chapter. Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing

Milkyweed: Yay! Too bad she doesn't want to accept it, heh, but she's going to have to sooner or later.

Noddy: Thanks, you're great! LOL, your complaint is the kind I like.

Onyx and S: Wow, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Bluegirl18: Er, I'm not sure there will be many more letters considering . . . shrugs ah well, we'll see.

dragonsprincess: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like the fact that it's slow. I don't think anyone's complained yet, but I'm sure there are those who wish they would just figure it out already.

mz-duCkiee: Yes, it'll be _very_ interesting, lol. Oh yeah, I'd have to agree with a frustrated Draco being a cute Draco. He's so dang sexy!

Yes, it'll be interesting, lol. Oh yeah, I'd have to agree with a frustrated Draco being a cute Draco. He's so dang sexy!

kneh13: thanks for reviewing

forensicfreak14: I love that song too! Every time I sit down to write another chapter I look at the title and the song starts running through my head. sniff So inspirational.

Silver Essence: Dazma's Pen Pal? Never heard of it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing

Tenshi no Yami: Don't worry about hating him. I was reading the fifth book and got so mad at him! I seriously hate JK's Draco. It's a matter of separating the two worlds, lol. I wish she'd make Draco see the light, if you will. I can't wait for Ron's reaction.

tay: Yay, no grammatical errors! I'm always wary of those. You were giggling like an idiot? Wahoo! I'm not the only one who does that!

GrednForge: Thanks for reviewing. hmm, fluff? We'll see

YourALoserSoAmI: Yes, he is definitely a sexy beast! lol, thanks for reviewing!

Vie: Thank you so much for finally getting around to reading my fic! I love yours, by the way. Sevy all the way! Anyways, I promise to update my Escape soon.

Rockelle: Yay, I'm on a fav's list! Thanks for reviewing!

Aelys: Thanks for the review

JEn: Yeah, I love D/G fics! Thanks for reviewing!

Yami's Girl Forever: The reason it takes a few day for their letters to reach each other is because they don't always immediately reply. The letters' always get there day after they're sent, or the day of depending what time they were sent. I'm glad you decided to read it!

CrystalBlue: thanks for reviewing

Sirius' Diamond: You'll just have to wait and see. shifty eyes

Angelena H. Granger: lol, you must have never gotten a review reply before, teeheeYup, you figured out how to get long replies, lol. I actually don't know where I got the idea. I was just working on Getting to Know You one day when the idea came to me. I was like yay! Now I can write a D/G fic! How I made it awesome? Er, I kind of just sit at my computer and type, you know? I don't have an outline or anything. I don't know how it turned out so good. Thanks for reviewing!

lol, you must have never gotten a review reply before, teeheeYup, you figured out how to get long replies, lol. I actually don't know where I got the idea. I was just working on Getting to Know You one day when the idea came to me. I was like yay! Now I can write a D/G fic! How I made it awesome? Er, I kind of just sit at my computer and type, you know? I don't have an outline or anything. I don't know how it turned out so good. Thanks for reviewing! 


	10. Not You!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Amber and Chloe and Jackson and . . . well you get the point.**

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, but alack, my internet hasn't been working! But I went and bought a disk so now I can update! YAY!!!!! But since I can't get to my reviews on this computer and it'll take too much time to thank you all individually when I'm on my dad's computer I'll just give an encompassing thank you. THANK YOU! There, hmm, I seem to remember a question concerning shagging. No, Ron and Hermione did not shag each other, in fact, they didn't even start snogging. It's from Gin's PoV and she's exaggerating a little. Sorry if I confused you. And sorry for the rest of you who had questions, they'll have to be answered when I get the net again. Clarification: There will be no shagging in this story whatsoever!**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

** Not You! **

Ginny glanced at herself in the mirror one last time. "Okay," she said turning to Chloe, "how do I look?"

"You look fantastic," Chloe said with a small smile, "but I still don't understand why you want to go to Hogsmeade alone."

Ginny sighed. She hadn't told anyone that she was meeting D today. Everyone would just make a huge deal out of it. Chloe would squeal and say how romantic it all was while Amber would sigh and tell Ginny it wasn't wise to meet a stranger all alone. No, Ginny had decided the best course of action was to keep it a secret. It had been immensely hard not telling anyone. She had been so excited that she had felt she would burst if she didn't share it with someone. Somehow, however, she had made it through the week without so much as mentioning D.

"Yoo-hoo! Ginny!" Amber said, waving a hand in front of her face, "Chloe asked you a question."

Ginny shook her head trying to clear it. She turned to look into Chloe's expectant eyes. "Because," she sighed, "I am in desperate need of a shopping trip and a butterbeer."

"But why alone?"

Ginny snorted, "What? You want me to drag you along when you don't want to go? No, it's okay. You stay with Seamus. Maybe I'll hang out with Ron and them."

"Are you serious?" Amber asked with a look of disgust. "You want to spend all day watching your brother and Hermione make eyes at one another?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's not that bad, really," she lied, "besides, that way Harry has someone to talk to. I doubt Hermione and Ron will even remember he's there."

"I thought you were avoiding Harry," Chloe pointed out.

"What?" Ginny yelped. Blast, that put a hole in her plans. She quickly recovered, however. "Don't you think it's time I got over that?"

"Well, yes, but . . ."

"Look, don't worry about it," Ginny reassured her, "Harry and I are friends again."

"Okay," Chloe said slowly, rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"To get some books I left in the common room," Chloe said unconvincingly.

"Oh really?" Ginny teased, "So you _aren't_ going to look for a certain laddie?"

Chloe's blush gave her away and they laughed. "But I really did leave some books," she said defensively.

"Oh I'm sure you did," Amber said, "but I doubt it was an accident."

Chloe's blush deepened and she hurried away before they could tease her further.

Ginny had spent just a little too much time getting ready. She hurried down the stairs from her dormitory and nearly knocked someone over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, feeling her cheeks flush. Looking up, she saw striking green eyes staring back at her. "H-harry, hey, I'm so sorry about that. I'm just so excited."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it Gin. So you're excited to spend the day with the two love stricken idiots?" His expression changed to one that mimicked Amber's earlier look of disgust.

"Oh they're not that bad," Ginny began but stopped, "Wait, who said I was spending the day with you guys?"

"Chloe was just in here," Ron said approaching them with an arm around Hermione's waist. "She mentioned it."

Ginny clenched her fists. _Memo to self: Kill Chloe later._ She managed a small smile. "Oh, yeah, I was planning on it. That is, if it's okay with you guys."

"It's fine," Harry said quickly. She could see the relief on his face. He obviously hadn't been excited by the prospect of being the third wheel.

"Well, let's go," Hermione said pulling away from Ron and heading out of the common room. Ginny had to stifle a chuckle when she saw the disappointment on her brother's face.

The four of them were soon walking into Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were quietly flirting. Harry was scowling and muttering to himself; occasionally looking at the couple in revulsion bordering on jealousy. And Ginny was trying to figure out a way to ditch them by one o'clock. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by raised voices.

"You mean you're still writing her?!" a very perturbed Hermione was saying.

"Well, I can't very well drop her, can I? What would I say? 'Sorry, Fleur, I've got a girlfriend now. We can no longer be friends.' Is that what you want? Because that's all Fleur and I are. Friends! Merlin Hermione! I already told her who I was because you asked me to. And I told her to stop calling me that, that name," Ron defended himself.

"Yeah?" Hermione said her voice becoming louder with each word. "Well you might as well become her quillykins again! You obviously still fancy her!"

"Hermione . . ."

Ginny ducked her head as people turned to look at the couple. They were in Hogsmeade now and Hermione and Ron were causing a scene. _This is so unlike Hermione. She must be really upset._

"I mean really Ron! If you still fancy her then why did you ask me out? Why? Perhaps it was because I was the only girl willing to kiss you? Is that it?"

Ginny was getting worried. Her brother and Hermione hadn't even been dating a week and already they were on the verge of breaking up. This would break Ron's heart for sure. And then he'd be unbearable to live with. She glanced up at Harry who smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "they fight about once a day. But they always manage to make up."

"You're just jealous," Ron was saying.

"Well of course I'm jealous!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're my boyfriend, for Merlin's sake. I shouldn't feel like I'm second rate to you. Sometimes I think you'd prefer Fleur." Hermione's voice had become softer and she was now ducking her head to hide the tears.

"'Mione," Ron breathed taking a step towards her. He seemed to be in shock. "I am so sorry. I had no idea." He took her in his arms and kissed her a little too passionately considering they were in the middle of a public street. Ginny blushed for her brother seeing as he didn't seem to mind that about half of Hogsmeade was now watching him snog his girlfriend. She heard a couple witches sigh and a few catcalls from Hogwarts students and shook her head. Looking at her watch she saw that she had exactly fifteen minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks. _Now would be the perfect time to escape. _Glancing at Harry, she saw that he was too busy scowling at Ron and Hermione to notice her leaving. Quietly, Ginny slipped through the crowd that had gathered and hurried to the pub.

Draco entered the Three Broomsticks and smirked. She was there just like she had promised. Casually, he made his way towards her.

"Waiting for someone Weasley?" he asked coldly. He may fancy her, but that didn't mean he was going to let her know it. At least, not until he knew how she felt about him. After finding out who he was, that is.

She looked up from her butterbeer and scowled. "As a matter of fact, I am. So will you please leave before he gets here?"

Draco raised both eyebrows. "He? You mean you actually conned a boy into meeting you here?" Draco let out a low whistle, "I'm impressed."

"Shove off, Malfoy"

Draco continued to smirk. "That was quite a show your brother and his mudblood girlfriend put on for us a moment ago. Very amusing."

Ginny grunted and chugged down the rest of her butterbeer.

"Trying to drown yourself, Weasley?" he said mockingly, although his eyes betrayed a hint of fear. He didn't want her to start choking to death.

"No," she said wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shabby robe.

Draco shrugged as he sat across from her.

"Um, excuse me, that seat is saved."

"Oh really?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "For who?"

She paused for a moment before answering him. "For my quill pal. I'm meeting him here."

Draco chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You don't get it, do you Ginny," he said quietly looking into the brown depths of her eyes. Rising from the table he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "See you around, Weasel," he said a little louder. Without another word he dropped her hand and hurried away. He was rather pleased with the way things had gone. True, he would have preferred pulling a Ron Weasley and kissing her right there in the pub, but it was better this way. He had given her some food for thought. Maybe she would now figure it out on her own and then come to him. If her loathing of him was anything like his had been for her she was going to need time to get used to the idea. _I just hope it doesn't take too much time._

Ginny remained at the table for quite some time after Malfoy left. She was all too aware of the lingering feel of Malfoy's hand around hers. It had surprised her that his hand had been so warm. Ginny quickly shoved these thoughts aside and glanced at the door to the Three Broomsticks to see if D had entered yet. But her thoughts remained on Malfoy.

_Did he just call me by my first name? Since when does Malfoy call me anything but Weasley or Weasel? And what did he mean I don't get it? Don't get what? Don't get him? Well that's for sure. I don't believe I've ever met anyone so confusing in all my life. Well, with the exception of Percy. Now there's a puzzle for you. Bah, enough of this! Where is D? _

Ginny glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearly two. Where was he? Had he stood her up? _Of course not. He must have gotten delayed or something._

"Ginny!" Ron's voice permeated her thoughts. "Where on earth have you been?"

Ginny looked up to see her brother and his friends towering over her.

"I've been here," she said quietly.

"Why did you leave like that?" Hermione asked.

"I, well, I left because . . ." Ginny straightened as an idea came to her. "Because it was rather humiliating, not to mention disgusting, having my brother snog his girlfriend in the middle of the street. I had to get out of there before I vomited from the repulsive sight or died of the humiliation."

Ron's face went red and so did Hermione's. Ginny gave her a small, apologetic smile. While she had no qualms when it came to telling Ron off, she did feel slightly bad embarrassing Hermione.

"It's alright Ron," Hermione said grabbing his arm. Ron had just been about to retort. "She's right. It was rather an embarrassing display of affection. In fact, I'd appreciate it if it didn't happen again."

Ron stared with mouth agape at Hermione. "But 'Mione . . ."

"I'll bet Malfoy had a hay day," Harry said before the two could start yet another fight.

"Yeah, he did," Ginny said staring at her empty bottle.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he was here just before you came in," Ginny said trying to sound casual.

"Was that git bothering you again?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

Ginny shot a worried look at Ron. She didn't want him hurting Draco; especially if he turned out to be D. _He is not D! He is not D! He can't be. And since when do I call him Draco?_

"No, he just walked past talking to his goons about it," Ginny lied. Why was she lying for him? She pushed the unwanted question aside and felt relief wash over her as Ron's face relaxed.

"Oh, well, I suppose we would have had to deal with him sooner or later," Hermione said quietly. The four remained silent for some time before Harry spoke up.

"So, who wants to go to Honeydukes?" Ron and Hermione looked up eagerly and nodded their heads. Harry looked expectantly at Ginny.

"You three go ahead," she said, "I think I'm going to head back to the castle. It's been a long day."

The three left after making sure Ginny really didn't want to come. As soon as they were gone she headed for the castle. Once inside she practically ran to her dormitory. She wanted to write D and find out why he hadn't come. When she got there, however, she found a letter sitting on her bed. Quickly, she sat down and opened it.

_Dear V,_

_Well, I showed up today to meet you and you didn't seem to recognize me for who I am. Not that I actually helped you out much. Anyway, I just thought I'd write to let you know that I didn't stand you up and that I'm sorry if you didn't see me. Please don't get angry and burn this letter. Wouldn't want you to burn your beautiful hair again._

_Love, D_

Ginny set the letter on her bed and pulled her knees under her chin. If D had been there why hadn't he approached her? Or at least waved! _Maybe he did approach you, _a voice in her head suggested.

"But that's ridiculous," Ginny said aloud, "the only person who approached me besides my brother was Malfoy! Wait a moment, I never told him I burned my hair." Ginny felt her stomach drop as she recalled the letter Malfoy had given her after the first Hogsmeade trip. She saw the handwriting again as clear as though it had only been yesterday. She now knew why the handwriting had seemed so familiar.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned, "I've fallen for a Malfoy!"

Draco sat sullenly in a chair in the Slytherin common room. He had come out here to work on some homework, but so far all he had written was his name. He couldn't get his thoughts off Ginny and their encounter in Hogsmeade. Maybe he should have treated her nicely, the way he had wanted to. Maybe he should have risked her rejecting him and revealed himself. Anything was better than not knowing.

"Being as studious as ever, are we Draco?" a silky voice said. Startled, Draco looked up and found himself looking into the face of his father. Lucius's head was in the fireplace.

"You really should stop doing that Father," he said returning his gaze to his homework, "You nearly give me a heart attack every time."

"Perhaps a heart attack would be the thing to open your eyes," his father retorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked already knowing the answer.

"It means it's time you joined the dark lord," Lucius said impatiently, "You'll be seventeen soon."

Draco gulped. He had hoped his father would forget his birthday. Lucius had forgotten every other year. _Figures._

"I don't think I'll be joining the dark lord, father," Draco said calmly. On the inside, however, he felt sick. What on earth was he doing? His father was going to kill him! Literally. But Draco seemed to have lost control of his mouth. "In fact," he continued his eyes still glued to the parchment in front of him, "I may become an auror." He glanced up to see Lucius's face turning red with anger.

"Draco," Lucius said coolly, "you shouldn't joke about such things."

"I'm not joking," Draco said firmly this time looking up to meet his father's livid gaze. "I will _not _become a death eater."

"You will pay for insolence boy!" Lucius shouted losing his control. For a moment Draco thought he was going to come out of the fire and kill him. "But not today," his father finished suddenly very calm. Lucius's head disappeared leaving Draco to wonder what his father had meant.

**AN: Haha, I know, I'm evil. All these cliffies! But what can I say? I'm on a cliffy roll here! lol, anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. What to Do

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and anything else that is unfamiliar. (Unless you've never read the Harry Potter books cuz then it would all be unfamiliar, lol, okay, idiotic moment is over.)**

**AN: Hehe, my dad is, yet again, gone long enough for me to type. It figures that I'd get a chance now that ff.net is down. But no matter, I shall upload it this ASAP.**

**~ What to Do ~**

"Ginny!" Someone was yelling, "Wake up or you'll be late to breakfast!"

"Huh? What?" Ginny yawned sitting up. She had laid awake most of the night thinking about Malfoy and sorting through her feelings. What she had decided was that she liked the Malfoy she knew through letters, but hated the one that tormented her everyday. _Amazing how he can be two completely different people at once._

"Ginny!" Chloe squealed, "Did you sleep in your robes?"

Ginny looked down at her rumpled robes. "Um, yeah, I guess I did," she said sheepishly.

"What's going on with you, girl?" Amber asked as she plaited her own hair.

"What do you mean" Ginny asked confused as she rolled out of bed, "Nothing's going on with me."

"Right, so that explains why you were mumbling Malfoy's name all night."

"What?!" Ginny yelped. Surely Amber was making this up. Ginny never talked in her sleep.

"You heard me," Amber said.

"Face it, Gin," Chloe said grinning, "You've been caught. So spill."

Ginny looked between her two best friends and pondered her options. She really did need to share this with somebody and these two were the most likely to keep it a secret.

"Okay," Ginny said slowly, "but you have to swear on your wands that you won't tell a soul."

"We swear," the two girls said in unison grabbing their wands. By the looks on their faces she could tell they hadn't expected her to give in so easily.

Ginny licked her lips nervously and glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. Climbing on her bed she motioned for Amber and Chloe to join her. As soon as the three were situated on the bed with their heads close together Ginny quietly told them the whole story in detail.

"Ginny," Chloe breathed when she had finished, "that is **so **romantic!"

Amber glanced at Chloe in disbelief. "Romantic?! Girl, are you sick?" she put a hand on Chloe's forehead, "This is Malfoy we're talking about. You remember? Slimy tattle-tell git who picks on Ginny as much as possible?"

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe said dreamily, "It's a hate turned to love thing. That's why it's so romantic."

Amber rolled her eyes and Ginny remained silent. She was rather enjoying listening to her friends debate. Maybe hearing their opinions would help her decide what to do.

"Chloe!" Amber said shaking her by the shoulders, "think about what you're saying! Do you really want Ginny to end up with a snobby, future death eater pureblood?"

"Actually, Draco doesn't want to be a death eater although his father keeps pressuring," Ginny interjected quietly. She had quickly surmised what he had meant by "family business" after realizing who D was.

"And you believed him?" Amber exclaimed, "Gin, he's a Malfoy. Malfoys will do anything to suit their needs. That includes lying."

Ginny shook her head, "But I know he was telling the truth," She insisted, "I have a feeling he never lied to me. At least, not when he didn't know I was Ginny."

Amber shrugged. "Kay, whatever," she said, "you know him better than I do." She turned back to Chloe. "But really Chloe!" she began but Ginny interrupted her. She had just realized what time it was.

"Um, guys?" she said, "breakfast ends in five minutes." Both girls immediately stopped talking and jumped off the bed. As the three hurried down the stairs Ginny looked at Chloe and Amber.

"So what do you guys think I should do? Talk to him? Ignore him? Write him? What?"

"Well," Chloe began as they climbed through the portrait hole. "How do you feel about him?"

Ginny sighed. "I love him and I hate him," she said with a defeated shrug. "If that makes any sense."

"Yeah, it does," Chloe reassured her. "But don't write him, I mean, it's kind of pointless seeing as you both live in the same castle. You should tell him what ever you have to say in person. Gryffindors are known for their bravery, after all."

"Hmm," Amber said deep in thought, "Afraid I can't really help you. Sorry."

"Help you with what?" a voice asked them from behind. Ginny gulped as she recognized the voice.

"Nothing Dr . . . Malfoy," Ginny said keeping her back to him.

"Well obviously something's wrong," he replied coldly. "But I suppose I can't expect you to tell me." Ginny felt herself relax as she heard him walking away.

"Wow, Gin," Chloe said, "I think that's the most civil conversation you two have ever had."

"Yeah, it was," Ginny said._ And that's what scares me. If Draco's being even slightly civil it most likely means he's hoping for a relationship. And I don't know if I want one with him._

* * *

Draco muttered angrily to himself as he walked to class. Judging by Ginny's reaction to him he surmised that she must have made the connection that he was D. And she obviously wasn't happy about it. Of course, he really shouldn't have expected more than that. _This is what I get for opening myself up to someone! Not only does she reject me upon learning my name, but if my father ever finds out he'll have my head for sure. It's bad enough I already told him I'll never be a death eater._

Draco flung open the door to the potions class room with such force that it hit the wall causing the loud bang to echo through the dungeons.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said quietly, "please try to not break my door."

Draco nodded his head at the professor as he hurriedly sat down.

"If I had done that Snape would have taken points and given me a detention," Draco heard Harry mutter bitterly.  However, the remark did little to better Draco's mood as it would have done any other day.

Potions, for Draco, was very different than it had been a week before. He didn't laugh when Neville's potion exploded in his face. He messed up on his potion so horribly that Snape felt obligated to reluctantly take points from Slytherin.  And on top of it all, he had Harry and Ron snickering and gloating over the entire fiasco.

"Not your day, is it Malfoy," Ron said with a smirk that matched his own.

"Shove off Weasley," Draco growled as he cleaned up the potion that had spilled onto his desk.

"What, no biting remarks today?" Ron continued. Draco sighed. This boy didn't know when to shut up.

"I said shove off Weasley," Draco repeated, "Or are your ears so plugged up with that hideous hair of yours that you can't hear correctly? No, wait, I know! Your pauper's brain is incapable of comprehending what I'm saying."

"Eat slugs Malfoy," Ron said his face turning red.

"Careful," Draco said finally looking at Ron, "remember what happened the last time you said that to me?"

Ron's mouth began to move rapidly, however, no sound came out. Finally, the redheaded idiot turned on his heel and returned to his precious Hermione. Draco sighed as he returned to cleaning. He wondered what Ron would have said if he had told him that he had feelings for Ginny.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she rested her head in her hand. She was in History of Magic and bored to death, as usual. At the moment she was trying very hard to keep her mind off Draco while doodling on a piece of parchment. Ginny let out a small yelp as something hit her in the head. Several of her classmates turned to see what had happened but Professor Binns continued to drone on about the 1832 law that banned vampires from drinking human blood, or something to that effect. Bending over she quickly picked up the offending parchment and unfolded it.

**_Decided what you're going to do yet__?_ Chloe's handwriting read. Ginny quickly scribbled back a reply.**

**_Nope, still as confused as I was this morning. Although I think I'll take your advice and not write him again. I should talk to him in person if I talk to him at all. _Ginny refolded the letter and used the banishing charm to send it at Chloe's head. She grinned as her friend jumped in surprise. Ginny kept an eye on Chloe as her friend scribbled a reply. She didn't feel like getting hit in the head a second time. Soon the parchment was being hurtled in Ginny's direction.**

**_I think you should talk to him. Work it all out, you know? Write him and tell him to meet you some place where you two will have a bit of privacy. There you can decide if you want to remain enemies or whatever._ Ginny shook her head. Was Chloe really suggesting she give Draco a chance?**

**_I think you're insane__. _Ginny refolded the letter and once again sent it at Chloe's head. _The girl _****does need some sense knocked into her, Ginny rationalized. She glanced down at the parchment she had been doodling on and gasped. She had written Draco's name all over it with little hearts. _Maybe I'm the one who's insane._**

* * *

Ginny picked up the parchment and reread the note she had just written.

_Draco,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the quidditch pitch after dinner. Bring your broom._

_Ginny_

            She nodded her head in satisfaction. It was short and to the point. Exactly how she had wanted it to be. She hurried up to the owlery where she gave the note to Clex. Hopefully Draco would get it before it was too late.

* * *

            Draco was eating dinner when Ginny's owl dropped the note into his pumpkin juice. He shook his head in disgust. Why did his letters always end up wet? Quickly he rescued the parchment before it became completely submerged. Reading through it, a smile crossed his lips. Maybe she'd give him a chance after all! Looking up he saw Ginny watching him. When she realized he was looking at her she turned to Ron and muttered something. Draco watched as she rose from the table and gave him a fleeting look before exiting the great hall. He waited for a few minutes before following after her. After grabbing his broom from his dormitory he raced to the pitch hoping he hadn't kept her waiting too long. 

            When Draco reached the pitch he found Ginny standing in the center holding the Firebolt he had given her. Without a word she mounted her broom and motioned for him to do the same. Draco did so and she took off. As he followed her he wondered where she was taking him. It wasn't until they were level with the roof that he realized what was going on.

* * *

            Ginny had never been so relieved and so anxious as she had been when Draco had come out of the castle with his broom over his shoulder. As soon as he had reached her she had found herself at a loss for words and had only been able to motion for him to follow her. She had chosen the roof because it almost guaranteed privacy. She didn't know how many people would think to go up there.

            "So," Draco said the minute they had landed, "what did you need to talk about?"

            Ginny rolled her eyes. The boy certainly didn't waste time. "You know why I asked you here," she said looking defiantly into his eyes. 

            "Yes, I do know," he said slowly, "which is why I'm curious as to what you want to do about it."

            Ginny shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I was hoping you could help me out with that."

            Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean you actually want to hear my opinion?"

            Ginny hesitated before nodding. She did want to know, she just wasn't sure she was going to like it.

            "I've had more time to get used to the idea of you being the girl I fell for than you have had in getting use to the fact that you fell for me," Draco began. Ginny was shocked to see that he actually looked rather nervous, "I figured out who you were the night I saw you on that Firebolt," he motioned toward her broom which she held over her shoulder. "I've thought about it and decided that I want to do something about these feelings I have for you," he said slowly looking her in the eyes. Ginny's breath caught when she saw the pleading in his eyes. She didn't think she'd ever seen Draco look so vulnerable. "I want to date you," he finished. "That is if you want the same," he added hastily.

            Ginny gulped and looked at her feet. "Well," she said running a hand through her hair, "I don't know if I want the same, Draco."  She held her breath as she waited for his response. 

            Draco didn't say anything, however. They remained silent for a few minutes and then Draco did something Ginny had not been expecting. He bent down and softly touched her lips with his. Ginny felt warmth spread throughout her body from the gentle kiss. It ended all too soon for her liking and when she finally opened her eyes Draco had already mounted his broom and was taking off. She stood there with her mind in a fog as she watched him fly back to the ground. Only one thought stood out in her mind. Draco Malfoy had kissed her. And she had _liked it._

**AN: Well, there you have it folks! Their first kiss. *sniff* Aw, so sweet. Even if Draco was doing it in hopes that it would sway her decision in his favor, lol. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now for the thank yous (hooray!)**** Sorry if I miss anyone:**

**Heena: Thanks for the review, and for interpreting piccobello******

**Rockelle: I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but I just felt that was the best place to end it. Plus, they do help to keep interest. But this chapter wasn't really a cliffy (was it?)**

** Furnikle: Well, I'm glad you like it. I know what you mean though. Sometimes I start reading a fic wondering what to expect.**

**Dudet: Yeah, I was rather fond of Hermione's impulsive moment when she kissed   
Ron. Thanks for the review.**

**Washi: Thanks for the review. I really do hope it gets better from here on out.**

**Silver Essence: Hmm, well I think I'll steer clear of that story, at least until I finish mine. I don't want to run the risk of stealing ideas off of it. **

**Gryffindor Sweetheart: What can I say, your begging got to me, lol. I'm glad you are so excited over my couples.**

**Writing *_* Wonder: Yeah, I hope the internet bill gets paid soon too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Detrix: Harry? Well, I'm actually not going to deal with Harry too much. All I can really say is that his love life is nill at the moment and he's dealing with Lord Voldemort although I have no ideas for that so I won't be saying much on the subject. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Red **Phoenix****** Ashes: I am so sorry I missed you in my last thank you! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU so much for your reviews! **

**Noddy: Thanks for reviewing. It's not really that gin's slow, but Draco's not as open as she is and she fewer clues. Plus, she wasn't expecting it to be Draco.**

**Milkyweed: Hehe, yeah I loved Ron and Mione's kiss too. Talk about unexpected.**

**hpdancer92: Thanks for reviewing**

**Vie: You should feel so very, very special that you get thank yous in bold. It's only cuz you help me when I have trouble putting sentences together, savvy? Lol, thanks for reviewing (and everyone read her stories!) And for offering to type my chapters there still may be a time when I have to take you up on that offer.**

**mmn673: Heh, thank goodness you didn't have to update for me, lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**Angelena H. Granger: Well, I don't do outlines cuz I usually don't stick to them. It becomes tedious for me. But I s'pose it works for some ppl. Yeah, I have AIM but it's on my other computer (the one that, at the moment, is without internet) so I don't know when I'll be back on it.**

**Anyanka: I actually didn't get the idea from that movie. In fact, I didn't even realize the similarities until one of my reviewers pointed it out and then I was like: Oh, yeah, it is kind of like that movie, isn't it. Anyways, thanks for the review.**

**dragonsprincess****: *shudders* please don't hurt me! I honestly updated as soon as I was able considering I have to use my dad's computer.**

**Silver Star: I think I let Draco keep his pride long enough, lol. Heh, well thanks for reviewing.**

**Bluegirl18: I'm glad you aren't going to go ballistic with the fact that there won't be more letters, lol. Sorry, I know I've been evil with the cliffys. I'll try to stop, promise.**

**YouALoserSoAmI: Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's Irish. And I loved that line too! Yes, Lucy as evil is very good, hehe. As for snogging, don't worry it's coming, eventually, lol.**

**LilRedheadGinny: Yay! I left someone speechless! Lol, and as for Draco becoming an auror, he didn't mean it. He was just being difficult and trying to get a rise out of Lucy (which he succeeded in doing).**

**Kryptonite: No, Dumbledore doesn't realize there was a mistake. Not yet anyway. He just paired the students and left them on their own. He won't get involved with quill pals unless someone comes to him with a complaint. And I don't know if he'll talk to anyone about his change of heart. Besides Ginny, obviously. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Onyx and S: Thanks for reviewing you two. (Are there two ppl writing your reviews or is it one person having a bit of fun?) I'm glad to see that S is so excited.**

**Margot Antoinette: Sorry it took so long to update. But look at it this way: you have something to read when you get back! As for adding stuff in about Voldy and the dream team and all that. I honestly would if I had any ideas for that area. But I'm afraid I used my only idea in my other fic. However, if anyone has some ideas that I think I can work in I'll take them.**

**NicoleHP2000: Thanks for reviewing and thank for pointing out the error. I usually read over my chapters b4 posting them but sometimes I get lazy. **

**Kneh13: Thanks for reviewing. Meh, she didn't really want anything to do with Draco after realizing who he was. So she waited a bit b4 writing him.**

**Hayley Potter: *laughs arrogantly* Mine's better! Mine's better! Hooray! I actually have never seen this idea for a fanfic before but I'm sure there are some out there. **

**Harrys-Girl: well, here's more**. **As for them falling in love, we'll see how it all turns out soon.**

**Yami's Girl Forever: Hey, suck up all you want. I don't mind at all, lol.  Actually, I have no clue why your name is what it is, but I admit I have wondered. **

**Catgrl52: Hehe, I love it when ppl review every chapter instead of just the last updated one. It's great fun for me to watch your reaction to things before you get to where they are resolved. Yes, Lucius is evil. He should die, hmm, now there's an idea . . .**

**nati****: Yeah, I know it's awful of my to do cliffies, but like I said earlier, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Plus it kept ppl's interest.**

**missgrint****: Yay! It's addicting! I feel like such a good author now! I've managed to get ppl addicted, lol.**

**crystal**** wolf: Thanks for reviewing**

**Elfmoon87: Lol, thanks for reviewing! Aren't you glad that I've been able to update twice even though I have to share the computer with my dad at the mo'?**

**Aly: I love how you complain how I have so many more reviews than you and then you go and review my story. Lol! BTW, I bet you'd get more reviews if you updated, savvy? Here I'll help you out: Everyone read her stories, they're good!**

**vega****: Heh, Hermione and Ron actually didn't snog. It was from gin's PoV and obviously she's going to exaggerate seeing as he's her brother. It was more like one passionate kiss  really. And, sorry to disappoint anyone who enjoys reading about a good shagging, but there is no shagging in my stories. **

**CrystalBlue: Thanks for reviewing. What do you mean by anger management?**

**PuddingSpeck: Thanks for reviewing**

**Saffron Spice: Eep! Please not the whip! Lol, I don't know how long you'd like to have it, but it is actually longer than I was planning and I am currently devising ways to lengthen it even further. But, alack, I move and start college in three weeks AND I'm writing a few stories on fictionpress that I need to finish, so we shall see.**

**Shadows-zephyr: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn't email you, it slipped my mind. Yeah, it's amazing how he pulls off being both, isn't it. I love Draco. *sighs dreamily***

**Sirius' Diamond: Hooray! It was only a few days. Hopefully my mom will pay the bill on the other computer, though. I miss it, *sniff***

**Hplova4eva: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wicked Witch of Slytherin: Thanks for reviewing**

**crazycoconutchic****: Yeah, this chapter was actually sooner than I thought I'd be able to do it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tay**: **Yay, I'm not the only one who grins like an idiot while reading fanfiction! Sorry about the cliffy, but I felt it was necessary.**

**Fly Without Wings: Thanks for reviewing!**

**RetroHotty44765: Hehe, I addicted someone to D/G fics! Woopy! Lol, yes I know I am evil. *mel***

**Krystynnia A. Flourierette: Here's more and thanks for reviewing.**

**firedragonfly****: Yeah, I had that idea too. So I went and bought a disc and saved the capter on it, but when I went to upload it on my dad's computer his computer kept saying there as no disc in the H drive! So then I tried it at my friends house but her computer wanted to reformat the disc which would have erased everything on the disc! I just can't win!**

**A fan fic addict: Lol, sorry. I really am doing my best to update as fast as possible.**

**Incognito: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm sorry about the cliffies, I'm really trying to stop it cuz it seems to be becoming a habit.**

**Harmonia: Heh, I guess I set myself up for that one (being called evil, I mean).Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Tenshi No Yami: Hehe, yes Lucius should be destroyed. Hmm *sets to musing***

**Silver Dragon Myst: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hengeyokai: I updated! I updated!**

**FRENCHiE-EMORY: Here's an update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Silver: Lol, I think you may be the only person who actually complimented the cliffhanger! Thanks for reviewing**

**Bellus Lupus: Read the thank you for firedragonfly. It explains why I don't just use my dad's comp to upload saved chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen of Theives: Hehe, all of your questions will be answered soon. That's all I'm going to say. *mel***

**mz-duCkiee****: It was brave of Draco to stand up to his father (and everyone thought he was a coward). Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about all the cliffies.**

**sassw14: Y r u disappointed in Ginny? I'm confused. Oh, and you spell it disappointed. You were just missing one p.**

**Hpfreak: thanks for reviewing**

**Rising-angel: Thanks for reviewing**

**Daeva: Yeah, I hate cliffies too. So I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite. Ah well, thanks for reviewing.**

**ciela00: thanks for reviewing!**

**Pretty Kitty: Might I point out that if you kill me I can't finish the story? Lol, anyways, thanks for reviewing ( I think . . .)**


	12. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any characters that aren't in the Harry Potter books written JK Rowling.**

**~ Encounters ~**

Draco sucked in a shaky breath as he hurried back inside the castle. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed Ginny. True, he been wanting to do that for quite some time, but he had decided against it after realizing she had not yet accepted him. It had only been in the desperation of the moment that he had decided to use his kiss as a last attempt to persuade her. Draco gulped; he just hoped he hadn't made things worse. Entering the castle he glanced around the entrance glad to find it empty. He didn't feel like answering anyone's questions. 

Sullenly he made his way down to the Slytherin common room and muttered the password. Entering in he was again relieved to find it empty. Walking up the stairs to his dormitory he prepared for a long night as he was sure he was going to be up thinking of Ginny for a while.

* * *

Ginny blinked as bright sunlight flooded over her. _Damn! I forgot to shut my curtains. _She closed her eyes and tried to return to the wonderful dream she had been having before the sun had rudely awoken her. She had been on the roof of the school with Draco Malfoy and he had kissed her. Her eyes snapped open as she realized it hadn't been a dream at all. She quickly rose from her bed but got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed rising from the floor and rubbing her backside. 

"Wow, Gin," Chloe said mockingly, "You're so graceful."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her friend and bent over to pick up the sheets that were still tangled around her feet. "I'd like to see how graceful you'd be if you went through what I did last night." She gave a small cry as she yanked on a sheet not realizing her feet were still on it. She slipped and fell on her butt again.

"Might want to be careful," Amber laughed, "Those sheets can be mighty dangerous."

Ginny shook her head as she finally freed her feet of the offending linen. _I am such a klutz. _

"So how **did **last night go, Gin?" Chloe asked. 

"Oh, you know," Ginny said quietly. She determined to not let her friends know he had kissed her. Ginny Weasley did not kiss and tell or, at least, not this time. "He told me what he wanted to do about the situation and I told him I'd think about it." Ginny felt her cheeks go red as she spoke. When neither of her friends replied she looked up to see that they had identical questioning expressions on their faces. "He wants to have a relationship," she said in answer to their unspoken question.

"And you told him you'd think about it?" Chloe asked incredulously, "Gin, what are you thinking?! You're practically in love with the guy. There's no thinking needed. It's a no-brainer! The answer is yes."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest about being in love but Amber cut her off. "Chloe! How many times do I have to tell you? He's a Malfoy _and _a Slytherin. Ginny does **not **want to date him. Or at least, she needs to think about it before jumping into a relationship with the king of prats." Amber turned to Ginny with an approving smile. "You did the right thing, Gin. Don't listen to Chloe. She reads too many romance novels." 

Chloe was indignant. "I do not!" she protested, "What makes you think I've ever read even one romance novel?"

Grateful the conversation had been veered away from her feelings for Malfoy, Ginny jumped in to back up Amber. "You don't think we've noticed exactly what books you hid inside your transfiguration text?" she asked with a giggle. "Let's see . . . what was that last one? Lady Selma's Submission?"

Chloe scowled at them as they laughed. "For your information it was Lady Serena's Surrender," she corrected. This only made them laugh harder.

"Aha!" Amber exclaimed in triumph, "So you admit it."

Chloe closed her eyes obviously losing her patience, "Yes, alright, fine. I admit that I read romance novels. But that's got nothing to do Ginny and what she's going to do about Draco."

Ginny fleetingly remembered that she had been planning on killing Chloe as the two girls looked at her. "I-I told you," she said shrugging. "I don't know what I want. I mean, one side tells me that this is ridiculous. That he's a Malfoy and a spoiled, rich git and I'm a poor, muggle loving Weasley and there's no way it would ever work out. But something else tells me I should at least give it a try. That if I'm willing to at least try everything will turn out for the best." Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from saying more.

"He kissed you didn't he." Amber stated after a moment of silence.

Ginny bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at her two friends.

"I don't believe this!" Amber said at the same time Chloe exclaimed. "Oh! How sweet!"

Ginny was about to tell them what the kiss had been like when a thought occurred to her. What had been Draco's purpose in kissing her? "No, I don't think it was sweet, Chloe," she said feeling her blood begin to boil. "That git kissed me because he was trying to win me over. He was being his usual, slimy Slytherin self!" Without another word Ginny quickly dressed into her school robes and hurried down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower. _I can't believe that prat!_ She seethed. _Trying to manipulate me with his kisses.__ He should realize that if I want to be with him I will decide that all on my own. No matter how enjoyable kissing him and being held by him is. It was a rather enjoyable kiss, though. Stop it Ginny! Focus! That prat only did it for himself. Typical Slytherin. _

Ginny finally spotted him near the entrance to the Great Hall with his two goons, as usual.

"Malfoy!" She yelled not caring who heard. He turned and gave her a small smile before turning back to his cronies and muttering something. A moment later he was at her side.

"Yes?"

Ginny glanced around and realized there were people staring at them. Grabbing his hand she led him out the doors and towards the lake. When they were safely hidden behind a cluster of trees she rounded on him.

"Really Ginny," Malfoy said leaning against a tree with his signature smirk, "if you wanted to snog all you had to do was say so."

"Who said anything about snogging?" Ginny asked trying to ignore the pleasure she felt at his calling her by her name. What was this git talking about? Didn't he realize she had dragged him out here to yell at him?

"Well, that's why you brought me to this secluded area, isn't it?" he asked; his smirk faltering.

"No!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips, "that's not why I dragged you back here. Merlin! Draco, how could you?"

Draco looked genuinely confused. "I'm sorry, but how could I what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she hissed. "Last night? When you kissed me?"

Understanding showed on Draco's face but he continued to play dumb. "Was I that bad?" he asked in a joking way.

Being caught off guard, Ginny found herself answering his question. "No, no, you weren't bad at all." Ginny smiled at the memory of his lips against hers. She shook her head to clear these thoughts from her mind. "But that's not what I brought you here to talk about. I know why you kissed me."

"Well I should hope so," Draco said shifting against the tree, "seeing as I usually kiss girls because I care for them."

Ginny was beginning to lose patience. She had known by the look Draco had given her a moment before that she was right in her assumption of what his reasoning had been. So why did he insist on acting innocent? It was infuriating. "That's not why you kissed me," Ginny said shaking her head emphatically, "You kissed me because you were trying to get me to agree to give you a chance."

Draco pushed himself off the tree with his leg and took a step towards Ginny. "That's not entirely true," he said raising a finger. "I admit that I chose that particular moment to kiss you because I was getting desperate, but . . . Ginny, I do care for you and that's why I kissed you. It's just that the timing was off. I'm sorry."

Ginny was getting more confused by the minute. Wasn't this about the time where the usual Malfoy was supposed to say something like, "You shouldn't be surprised, Weasel, of course that's why I kissed you. Don't tell me you actually thought I had feelings for you." But no, he was admitting to caring for her and _apologizing._

* * *

Draco watched in slight amusement as Ginny stood there with a look of confusion on her face. No doubt she had been taken by surprise from his reaction to her accusation. But Draco hadn't seen a point in reacting any other way. He had feelings for this girl, dammit, and being a git wasn't going to help him win her. Besides, she had fallen for D. D was the Draco that no one saw. He was going to have to remain D when it came to Ginny, not that he minded. He wanted to treat her kindly and with love. She deserved it. 

"You're sorry?" she asked hesitantly interrupting his thought.

"Completely penitent," he replied sincerely. He gave an inner smile of satisfaction when he saw a smile tugging at her lips.

"Good," she said suddenly scowling. Without another word she turned on her heel and left him in a state of confusion. What had just happened? Draco shook his head in disgust. "Women!" he muttered to himself as he trudged back up to the castle. When he entered he found Crabbe and Goyle right where he had left them. _The stupid oafs.__ Don't they realize they are late for class? _Rolling his eyes heavenward, Draco walked past his friends as they continued to remain still like two overly-large and ugly statues.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco snapped as he continued to walk. He soon felt their large bodies behind him and smirked to himself. At least these two weren't complicated like some people; namely Ginny.

* * *

Ginny stood outside Hagrid's hut only half listening as the half giant taught her Care of Magical Creatures class all about the fascinating lives of Glow worms, which, according to Hagrid, were distant relatives to the flobberworm. She tried to stifle a yawn. Just thinking about the slightly fluorescent worms made her bored. Seeing no point in listening to Hagrid's lecture as she was sure Chloe and Amber would fill her in later. At the moment she had more pressing matters to think about.

After Draco had apologized and she had finally gotten over the shock, Ginny had quickly left him wanting to sort out her thoughts. However, she had returned to the castle just in time for her first class. This was the first chance she had gotten to really think about what she wanted to do. _I really do want to be with him. I mean, ever since I found out who he was he has acted exactly as I expected D to. And, as Chloe said, I am practically in love with D, who is the good Draco and I really do like the good Draco . . . Oh this is getting confusing! I should write this all down. _Looking around the class Ginny noticed a couple students were sitting and decided to do the same. Slowly and quietly she lowered herself to the ground. She was now hidden from view as she was at the back of the crowd. Silently she pulled a book, a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag. Situating the book on her lap she placed the parchment over it and began to write. To any onlookers it would look like she was simply taking notes. Ginny continued to write for the remainder of the class.

"So, all ya have ta do is make sure ya feed them three times a day and they'll live," Hagrid finished just as Ginny stood up.

"I've decided what I am going to do," Ginny said quietly to Amber, Chloe, and Jackson as they headed back to the castle for lunch.

"About what?" Jackson asked. Ginny grimaced in self-disappointment as she realized Jackson had no clue about D. Quickly she told him all that had happened since the last Hogsmeade trip. She finished just as they reached the castle.

"Oh," he said in his usual sullen fashion, "well, you've certainly had quite the quill pal experience."

"So, Gin," Chloe said excitedly, "what did you decide?"

"Well . . ." Ginny began but her voice died as she spotted Draco just about to enter the great hall. Realizing this may be the only chance she had to get him alone for a while she flashed Chloe an apologetic smile. "I'll tell you later," she said regretfully before hurrying over to Draco.

"Draco," she said grabbing him by the arm, for he had been about to open the door to the hall. "Can we talk?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure what about?"

"I mean privately"

* * *

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment before taking her hand and leading her to an empty classroom down the hall. What on earth did she have to say? _No doubt she's going to tell me she never wants to see me again. Not that I'd blame her. _Shutting the door, he turned to face her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked slowly. He was suddenly very nervous.

Ginny took a deep breath and remained silent for a moment. She seemed to be trying to gather up the courage to say what she had to say. _Yup, definitely about to turn me down._

"Draco," she began, "I just wanted to let you know that I, well, I want the same thing you want." She finished the last part in a rush. Draco felt a smile creeping across his lips.

"Would you care to be more specific?" he asked sweetly. Ginny had kept him in suspense the last two days, the least she could do was tell him exactly how she felt. She sucked in a shaky breath and licked her lips.

"I care for you, a lot," she finally said, "and I want a relationship." She gave him a helpless glance. "That is, if that's what you still want," she added hurriedly.

Draco smirked. "Of course it's what I want," he said in his usual sardonic tone.

"No need to be rude," Ginny said and Draco saw a flash of anger in her eyes. _Oops._

"Sorry," he said hurriedly walking towards her until their arms were almost touching. She looked up and into his eyes. "I just wasn't sure how to react. I was certain you were about to reject me." He ran a hand through her long red hair.

Ginny gave him a smirk that reminded him of his own. "Oh you mean that was an option?" she said, "Well, in that case . . ."

"You'd better not say what I think you are about to say," Draco laughed grabbing her by the waist and laughing harder when she squealed in surprise.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she murmured wrapping an arm behind his head and pulling his down to hers. Their lips were inches apart when they heard someone clearing his throat. They instantly jumped apart and stared at a rather amused looking Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley," he said his eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses, "While I am sure whatever you are doing is much more interesting and entertaining. Lunch is over and you have classes to get to." Without another word the headmaster left.

"Well," Ginny said, "that was embarrassing."

Draco shrugged. "Ah well, could've been worse. Could've been McGonagall or Trelawney." _Or your brother._

Ginny grinned. "Excellent point. Well, I guess we had better go to class."

"Yeah, I guess we better." Grabbing her hand, Draco led Ginny out of the room. "So, what class have you got?"

"Potions," Ginny said with a shudder. "Snape's going to kill me for being late."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, "If it'll help I'll walk you to class."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "I think that will be more of a hindrance than a help."

Draco smirked. "You have a point. I guess we had better say our farewells here then." Putting his hands on her hips he bent down and kissed her. "See you later Weasley."

"Whatever Malfoy," she shot back before turning and hurrying off to the dungeons. Draco sighed happily as he watched her red hair bounce with her step. At least one aspect of his life was going right. Now all he needed was to get rid of his father and everything would be perfect.

**AN: Yay! They're together! They're together! *Bounces happily around the room* Lol, anyways, I was going to write individual reviews but, once again, I was dumb enough to wait until midnight to begin writing this chapter so it'll have to wait until next time. And I don't know when next time will be cuz my net is still down and my dad is returning tomorrow. *sigh* Anyways, I do have to say this concerning Angelena H. Granger's review. Yes, I L-O-V-E LOVE Pirates of the ****Caribbean****. Johnny Depp and ****Orlando**** Bloom *sighs happily* So anyways, yeah, it's a great movie and a great word, savvy? Lol, well anyways . . . REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Discovered

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been ages since I've updated and I'm really, really sorry!** **I've been so busy with school and I don't have my own computer. I have to use my roommate's computer which is like a million years old and very slow. But here's another chappy for ya and I hope it isn't too bad. Once again, I remind you . . . I am not British so some of the stuff may be incorrect, like I don't know if they eat oatmeal over there or not (although you'd think they would) Oh, and . . . Warning for all you Ron lovers: He gets a bit violent. I know! I love Ron too and I hate writing him this way, but . . . we all know he has a temper, teehee.**

**~ Discovered ~**

            "Ginny, where on earth did you run off to this morning?" Chloe asked at dinner. Ginny cast a quick look at Amber, who would no doubt be unhappy with her decision.

            "I went to talk to Mal . . . Draco," she replied slowly, still looking at Amber.

            Chloe's eyes immediately brightened. "Really? What did you talk to him about?" 

            Ginny focused her eyes on the chicken she was eating. "You know, the kitchens have really outdone themselves, this chicken is great," she said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

            Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it can't be _that _bad."

            Ginny sighed. She should have known it was no use, but at least her comment had delayed the inevitable. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "We're dating now"

            Amber snorted in disgust. "What has gotten into you Ginny Weasley?" she asked, "This is Malfoy we're talking about." She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You haven't been reading Chloe's romance novels, have you?"

            "Psht, leave her alone Amber!" Chloe exclaimed, "If she loves him she should be with him."

            "She doesn't love him!" Amber practically yelled, rising from her chair. By this time people were beginning to stare at them. Ginny yearned to disappear with the food.

            "Yes she does!" Chloe was now yelling, "you can see it in her eyes."

            _Don't say my name, Ginny inwardly pleaded. _If you don't say my name no one will know who you are talking about.__

Amber shook her head. "Why don't we ask her then? Gin, do you love Malfoy?"

            Ginny could have killed Amber and Chloe, and would have, if it hadn't been for someone answering for her.__

            "I don't believe that's any of your business," a cold voice came from behind Ginny. Ginny whipped around and found herself staring into Draco's steel-gray eyes. She licked her dry lips, unsure what to say.

            A small, reassuring smile crossed his lips. "Let's get out of here," he said quietly. Taking her hand he led her past the astonished students and out of the great hall.

* * *

            Draco had heard the raised voices and arrived at Gryffindor table just as one of Ginny's "friends" had posed the question of her feelings for him. He had been sorely tempted to remain silent and hear her answer, but he could see that she was uncomfortable and had decided to come to her rescue instead.

            Now they stood in a corridor just around the corner from the great hall. Ginny let go of his hand and slid down the wall to the floor.

            "Ron's going to kill me," she groaned drawing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

            Draco sighed and sat beside her. "No he won't," he said wrapping an arm around her. After all, it was true, Ron might become excessively angry, as he was prone to do, but he certainly wouldn't kill his sister.

            "It will get back to him," Ginny said staring straight ahead and speaking as though she hadn't heard him, "Gossip spreads like wildfire in this school. And since I'm his sister he'll no doubt hear it from at least a dozen people."

            "True," Draco said slowly, unsure of how to handle the situation, he decided to go for humor. "So what kind of coffin would you like? Maple or oak?"

            Ginny rolled her eyes and elbowed him sharply. "You're not helping," she said although Draco noticed that a small smile tugged at her lips. However, his attention was taken away from her lips by a pain in his side.

            "Ow!" He groaned rubbing his side, "What is that elbow made out of? Lead?"

            "Steel, actually," Ginny replied. "Oh stop being such a baby!"  She said when he continued to rub his side.

            "Well, it hurt!" he said, glad that he had gotten her attention off her brother's pending rage.

            "Well what do you want me to do about it? Kiss it better?"

            Draco smirked at her suggestion. What would she do if he took her up on her offer? It was tempting to find out. He could tell by the look on her face that she was regretting her suggestion and his smirked widened.

            "I have a better idea," he said leaning in and catching her lips with his. He felt her smile against his lips as he deepened the kiss and pulled her tightly against him. Draco would have been content to remain like this for some time, however, the sound of people leaving the great hall returned him to reality and he reluctantly pulled away.

            "I'd better head to my common room," he said rising from the floor and offering her his hand.

            "So soon?" Ginny asked, disappointment evident in her voice. But she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, nonetheless.

            "In about two minutes students are going to come pouring out of the great hall and down this corridor," Draco explained caressing her cheek. "Do you really want a whole plethora of students watching us snog?"

            "Well, no . . ." Ginny replied. Her voice died off as though she were thinking. "But couldn't we just go somewhere and talk? The lake? Or the roof maybe . . ."

            Draco shook his head and cut her off with another kiss. "I'd love to," he said, "but I've got homework that's about a mountain high. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away but then turned around again. "Oh, and if Wea . . . Ron gives you any trouble, just let me know," he added with a mischievous grin.

            "I can handle him," she replied. Nodding, Draco turned and walked away.

* * *

            "I can handle him, I can handle him . . ." Ginny muttered to herself later that evening. After Draco had left she had decided to go to the library to work on homework. She was now on her way back to the common room where she was sure her brother had heard about her boyfriend and would be waiting up for her.

            "I can handle him . . . metamorpha . . . I can handle him." The portrait of the fat lady swung open and Ginny took a deep breath before climbing inside. 

            Once inside she looked around the common room and let out a sigh of relief when she found it empty. That should have tipped her off right away seeing as it was only nine o'clock and the common room usually full at this hour.

            "What. The. Bloody. Hell!" A voice suddenly yelled at her. Ginny jumped and put a hand to her heart. Looking to her right she saw her brother sitting in one of the great overstuffed chairs. Shadows from the fire covered his face, which was why she had not notice him right away. 

            "Well?" he asked impatiently, rising from his chair. Ginny gulped unsure what to do. _Ginny what is wrong with you? She silently screamed at herself, _You've never had trouble standing up to Ron before. Yes, but I didn't feel like I was betraying him then. Oh bother, who said I had to pick sides? _Ginny took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders._

            "Well what?" she replied with a coy smile.

            "Don't get cheeky with me," Ron bellowed, "You know very well what I'm upset about."

            Ginny tilted her head to the side and mindlessly twirled a piece of her fiery red hair. "Actually, Ron, I've no idea why you are upset. It could be a number of things: 'Mione finally returned to reality and dumped you, you failed your history of magic  exam . . ."

            "Found out my little sister is dating my enemy," Ron cut in still talking loudly.

            Ginny feigned a look of surprise. "Oh, that," she said, "I was meaning to tell

 you . . ."

            "Ginny!" Ron screamed, "You are dating Draco Malfoy!"

            "I know," she said trying not to laugh at the look on his face. It was as though he had hoped that her current choice of a boyfriend had been made in ignorance as to who he was. 

            "Y-you're under a spell," Ron said obviously reaching for any reason besides the fact that his sister could actually _like_ Malfoy. "That damn ferret put the imperius curse on you!"

            Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron," she said as though she were talking to a child, "I'm not under a spell. I really like Draco; he's really nice once you get to know him. Besides, if he were the type to put the imperius on me, which he isn't," she added as Ron's mouth opened, "Then don't you think he would have used me for more than just dating?" Ginny realized her mistake too late. Ron's face went even redder than his hair and his mouth contorted in anger.

            "He what?!" he shrieked beginning to pace in front of the fire, "I don't believe this! That, that . . . ooh I'll make him a eunuch for this, that ought to teach him to keep his grimy, cruddy hands off . . ."

            "Ron!" Ginny yelled in exasperation, "He didn't do anything . . . we didn't do anything. I was merely pointing out that if he had the power and the barbarity to use the imperius on me well then . . . but it doesn't matter because I'm not under a spell and he hasn't done anything inappropriate." She gave Ron one last glare before brushing past him and up to her dormitory.

            "We're not finished with this discussion Virginia!" Ron yelled after her. Ginny shook her head to herself and shut the room to her dormitory. Collapsing on the bed she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

            Draco yawned as he spooned oatmeal into his bowl. He had had a rough time getting to sleep the night before. Not only had he been worried about Ginny (Ron could be brutal at times), but his father had decided to pop in the fire again just as he had been ready to head to bed. Draco shook his head. He did not want to remember **that **conversation. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, he was saved from the memory by someone shoving him into the oatmeal.

            "Merlin!" he exclaimed wiping the oatmeal out of his eyes.

            "Stay away from my sister!" someone screamed in his ear. It was the Weasel.

            "Since when do I have to get your permission to go near her?" Draco shot back continuing to wipe at his face. His answer came in the form of a fist to his jaw. Draco's head snapped back and he fell off his chair. Somewhere a girl screamed.

            "Shut up Malfoy!" Ron replied rubbing his hand. 

            Draco smirked, "Did it hurt to punch me, weasel? Just goes to show who the real man is. You hit like a girl."

            "Why you . . ." Ron began to charge at him but was held back by Harry and Hermione who had finally arrived at the scene.

            "What is going on?" Professor Snape asked, calmly coming towards them. "Mr. Malfoy, explain."

            Draco smirked at Ron, who was trying to fight off his friends so he could get to Draco. 

            "Weasley attacked me, sir," Draco explained rubbing his chin, "I didn't do anything, honest."

            "You bloody corrupted my sister!" Ron yelled, however, with one swift glare from Snape, the weasel shut his trap.

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said icily, glaring at the redhead. "For unprovoked assault."

            "But Professor . . ." Hermione jumped in.

            "Make it thirty points," Snape cut her off, "Now I suggest you three return to your table before you end up losing all your house points."

            Draco turned and sneered at the trio as they made turned to leave.

            "Don't look so cocky Malfoy," a voice came from behind. His sneer instantly faltered as he turned to face Ginny.

            "You're brother hurt my chin," he said quietly, obviously looking for pity.

            "Aw, poor Dwaco, did the Weasel beat him up?" she replied, sticking her lip out in a fake pout. "Maybe you shouldn't provoke him, then," she added more seriously.

            "I didn't provoke him!" Draco answered motioning for her to follow him out of the hall. People were staring, as usual. "He just came out of no where and shoved me into the food!" He added once they were out on the grounds.

            "Speaking of which, you still have some," she said taking a finger and wiping his cheek. "Mmm," she said after licking the oatmeal off her finger.

            "So I'm guessing the news about 'us' got back to Ron," Draco said taking her hand.

            "Yeah, it did," she replied with a scowl, "He actually made sure that the common room was empty when I got back so that he could yell at me. He is such a bloody moron!"

            "No need to tell me," Draco replied slowly. He was having trouble talking with his aching jaw.

            Ginny turned to look at him and her scowl deepened.

            "Is your chin supposed to change colors?" she asked.

            "No," Draco said with a groan. Great, he had told Weasley that he hit like a girl and now his chin was changing colors.

            "Relax," Ginny laughed. She pulled her wand from her robes and tapped it on his chin while muttering a spell. "There," she said putting her wand back in her robes, "All better."

            "It still hurts," he replied uncertainly.

            "That's because I didn't do anything for the pain," she replied, "I just used a make-up charm to hide the bruising."

            Draco rolled his eyes and held back a comment about her using make-up charms on him. "DO you have anything for the pain."

            "Well," she said, "I don't know if it'll work, but I can try." She stopped walking and placed her hands on his shoulders. Rising to her full height, she kissed him on the cheek.

            "Did it work?" 

            "No, but it definitely got my mind off the pain," he replied putting his hands on her waist.

            "Well, that's something," she retorted. "Anyway. I'd better get to class."

            "Yeah, me too," Draco said reluctantly.

            "Kay, bye," she gave him a quick kiss and walked away.

            Draco smiled and followed after her.

            **A/N: Yes, I know . . . a short chapter and an abrupt ending. But I really wanted to update, so . . . just be grateful for getting this much. And review!!!! Sorry I can't thank you all, but there tons of reviews and I have no time to go through them all. Anyways, review!!!!**


	14. For the Best

**A/N: And, once again, I am well aware that it has been ages. But this is what happens when you are a busy college student trying to write three stories at the same time and find a job. Ack, Ah well, another update is here and, if all goes well, the end of the story is near. Hey, that rhymed! Sort of . . . anyway, sorry if the explanation of the labs is confusing. I tried! Oh, and I couldn't remember if they take their N.E.W.T.s at the end of sixth or seventh year. And all my HP books are two hours away at my family's house so . . .**

**~ For the Best ~**

            Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had been working on this essay for the past two hours and it was nowhere near finished. It was nearly midnight and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He had been up early that morning working on another essay and now this one! The teachers were certainly not joking about getting their students prepared for the N.E.W.T.s.

            Yawning, Draco raised his arms above his head and stretched. His arms were halfway back down when he let out a small yelp. Lucius Malfoy's head was in the fireplace and he did not look happy.

            "H-hello father," Draco stuttered slightly. He didn't usually have this reaction to his father. But then, he had a feeling he knew why his father was here (in a sense) and that it was going to be a nasty conversation.

            "Draco," Lucius replied in a cold voice, "tell me, son, why do you think I decided to pop in at this ungodly hour?"

            "Father, I've told you. I am not going to join the death eaters." Draco knew this wasn't the reason for his father's visit, but he found himself more willing to discuss that than what he was sure his father wanted to talk about.

            "That's quite all right, Draco," Lucius replied with an unnerving smile. "I highly doubt you deserve the honor anyway. What I am here to talk to you about is some very displeasing news I received this afternoon. Do you know what it was?"

            "I really couldn't say, _Father_," Draco replied, not even trying to hide his disdain as he uttered the last word. "As far as I know, my grades are excellent."

            It was clear that Lucius was getting frustrated with his son. His eyes glared at his son maliciously as he continued to smile. "You can play dumb as long as you like, Draco," Lucius snapped, "but the news I received this afternoon is that **my son is dating none other than Arthur **Weasley's** daughter! Tell me, Draco, is this true?"**

            Draco sighed and rubbed his face. He had known this moment would come when he had started dating Ginny. He just hadn't expected it this soon. He wondered who had told his father. No doubt it has been Pansy or one of the other Slytherins.

            "Yes Father," he replied, maintaining his calm façade, "it is true that I am dating Ginny Weasley."

            "That's what I thought when I received the letter. No son of mine would ever . . ." Lucius stopped as he comprehended what Draco had just admitted. Rather than exploding he merely tightened his lip and nodded. "So, as if declining the honor of serving the Dark Lord wasn't enough, you have decided to disgrace your parents further by dating a poor, muggle-loving fool who is none other than the daughter of your father's enemy?"

            Draco scowled as if in thought before nodding his head. "Yup, that's pretty much it."     

            Now Lucius exploded. "Insolent boy!" he yelled before suddenly returning to his calm self. "Very well," he said through clenched teeth, "but I'm sure you will see the error of your ways soon." Before Draco could reply, his father's head disappeared with a _pop_ leaving his son to ponder what had just happened.

            Draco leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but be glad that that was over with. And it hadn't been nearly as awful as he had expected it to be. True, his father was obviously upset, but other than that it had been easy. Suddenly Draco's relief was replaced with worry. No, it had been **_too _**easy. What was his father plotting to do?

* * *

            Ginny ran a hand through her long red hair as she sat in defense against the dark arts listening to Professor Krebs teach shielding spells. She had been up late the night before reading up on dragons. Charlie had invited her to spend a couple of weeks with him in Romania during the upcoming summer. She was so excited that it was more than a little hard to concentrate.

 She knew she really should pay attention to what Professor Krebs was saying. After all, with the return of Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore had added a lab to go with this particular class in order to help prepare the students should they have to participate in the war against the evil wizard. The labs were made up of six or seven students and a teacher. The lab was more in depth and hands on, but it nearly always involved what she had learned in DADA that day. If she didn't already know the material when she arrived at the lab she would most likely fall behind. And, judging by her lack of attention, she doubted she would know the material.

            Finally, the professor dismissed the class and she hurried to the great hall to meet Draco for lunch. Upon entering the great hall, she immediately spotted him. His back was to her and he was gazing in the direction of the Gryffindor table. No doubt he thought she had beaten him to lunch. A mischievous smile crept across her face as she sneaked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

            "Guess who!" she muttered in a low, gruff voice.

            "Pamela?" Draco immediately replied.

            "Hey," Ginny said, taking her hands off his eyes and walking around to him to face him. She whacked him on the arm. "Who's Pamela?"

            Draco's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh, uh, Pamela? I-I don't know any Pamela." He flashed her an innocent smile.

            "Good, keep it that way," she grinned and reached up to give him a light peck on the lips.

            "Come on," Draco said, grabbing her hand, "I need to talk to you." Before she could respond, he was pulling her out of the hall, out the front doors, and down to the lake. He didn't stop until they were hidden from any onlookers by a tree. Without a word, he dropped to the ground and stared off into the distance.

            "Draco?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence. She plopped down in front of him and looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

            It was if he was looking right through her and it sent chills through her. What could have possibly happened to give him that look?

            "Draco?" she repeated when he didn't answer. He glanced at her as if just realizing she was there. "What is it?" she asked again.

            "I think we should break up," he suddenly blurted out. It took a moment for it to register to Ginny what he had just said, but when it did, it felt as if her entire world had just come crumbling down.

            "Y-you want to what?" she yelled, quickly standing up. She felt her eyes water, but held back the tears. 

            Draco sighed and stood up as well. "Ginny," he said softly, "I didn't say I _wanted_ to break up, I just feel that it would be for the best if we did."

            Ginny shook her head in anger. "You're making no sense, Malfoy! Feeling that it would be for the best is just another way of saying you want to." She gasped as a thought hit her. "Is Pamela real?" she asked shakily.

            "What!" Draco exclaimed before pulling Ginny into his arms. "Of course Pamela isn't real. I was just joking about that. Ginny, I would never dump you for someone else."

            "Then why do you **feel** that we should break up?" she asked, pulling away from him. Her voice was soft, but the look in her eyes was deadly. How could he be doing this to her after spending so much time trying to convince her that he wasn't the prat she had always taken him for? The prat he was being right now.

            "Because," Draco replied, running a hand through his hair. It was clear that he was getting frustrated. "Look, it's none of your business! I just think we should stop seeing each other. Completely."

            Ginny was about to inform him that it was indeed her business seeing as she was the one being dumped, but his last comment stopped her. "Completely?" she asked quietly. True, she had no plans of being friends with him after this, but that word made it all sound so final.

            "Yes," Draco said equally as quiet, "completely. Believe me, Ginny, it's for the best . . ." he stopped for a moment as if about to continue, but instead, took a step back. "I've got to get to class. Goodbye Ginny." Without another word he turned around and walked back up to the castle.

Watching him walk away, Ginny felt her anger dissipate and be replaced with emptiness. The tears finally spilled over and poured down her face. Leaning against the tree for support, she began to sob.

* * *

Draco sighed heavily and sat down on his bed. He had been planning on going to class just as he had told Ginny, but he found that he couldn't face his peers. No doubt they would be able to tell something was wrong. The feeling that had overcome him as soon as he had told Ginny it was over was an emotion he had never experienced before. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt on the verge of tears.

      _But it's for the best. If I hadn't dumped her there's no telling what Lucius might have done to her. It was for her own safety. _Sighing again, he ran a hand through his hair. After Lucius's "visit" the night before, Draco had stayed up for some time. But instead of working on his essay, he had been pondering what to do with this latest development. He had fallen asleep in the common room still wondering and woken up that morning still trying to decide what to do. It wasn't until right before Ginny had snuck up on him that he had decided that dumping her was the best option. True, it hurt both of them immensely, but at least this way he didn't have to worry about Ginny's safety. And when Lucius was arrested or killed-as he was sure he would be soon- maybe they could back together.

      It would have probably been better had he explained all this to Ginny, but he knew that she would have told him to quit worrying and insisted that they stay together. And that would have put her in significant danger.

      He groaned and felt a few tears slip down his face. Lying back onto his bed, Draco cried himself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

            "Ginny? Earth to Ginny!" Chloe said into her friend's ear that night at dinner. After sobbing for what must have been an hour, Ginny had washed her face in the lake and had prepared to brave the world. After all, she couldn't mope the rest of her life away just because Malfoy turned out to be the prat everyone had said he was could she? Of course not, that was utterly ridiculous and pathetic. She was not going to be like the heroines in Chloe's romance novels who made themselves sick over men, literally. Besides, what was the point in that? Even if she did become bedridden the only thing it would affect would be her grades. So after telling herself all of this, she had gone to her classes and made it a point to talk to people and participate. But she still felt empty inside and as the day went on it only seemed to get harder to cope with. And so here she was, eating dinner with her friends, but alone, engulfed in her own depressing thoughts.

            "Ginny!" Chloe's voice finally penetrated her thoughts.

            "What?" she snapped. She was in no mood to talk to her friends, or anyone for that matter. 

            "Gin, are you okay?" Amber asked, leaning forward to look around Chloe and at her gloomy friend. "You've seemed a bit . . .off all day."

            "I'm fine," Ginny said a little too cheerily. "And do you know what would make me even better?" she asked, rising from the table and dropping the happy voice, "If everyone would **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Without another word to her friends, she headed for the door of the Great Hall. She was almost there when she accidentally knocked someone over. She was about to apologize when she realized who it was.

            "Why don't you watch where you're going Malfoy," she said in a dangerous whisper. She was well aware of everyone's eyes on them and the last thing she needed was to have insult added to injury.

            Draco gave her a small smile and got off the floor. "I **was** watching where I was going," he replied in a friendly whisper.

            "Oh?" she hissed, "Well then, I guess you must not have _seen_ me." Giving him a small smirk that shadowed his own, she pushed pass him and out of the great hall. She needed to get to her dormitory before anyone could see her crying.

**OOC:** Well that was certainly an eventful/depressing chapter, and really hard to write. Poor Draco, crying himself to sleep . . . *sniff* REVIEW!!!! And I promise to try and be quicker about updating.


	15. Lucius's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books by JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Woohoo!!! Looky, Looky! I'm updating again! And now I'm home for the summer, so I should be able to get this thing finished soon. Yippee! Anyway . . .**

**A/N2: Sorry, but the stupid program keeps getting rid of the dots I use to let you know when the stories changing points of view. sigh So, hope you don't get lost.**

**Lucius's Revenge **

Ginny stared blankly at the chalkboard as Professor Binns droned about some rebellion that had happened before even Merlin had been around. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap and she sat so still that only the rise and fall of her chest gave away the fact that she was alive. She had been like this for the last three days, ever since Dra- Malfoy had dumped her.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Amber whispered to Chloe as they both watched their friend with concern. Ginny had sulked for two days; refusing to talk to anyone, before she had finally told her two best friends what had happened.

"She'll pull through," Chloe replied, sounding more like a doctor than a concerned friend. "I mean it's just a little bit of a broken heart. My sister's boyfriend dumped her after being together for a year and a half and she got over it."

"How long did it take her?" Amber asked. Chloe hesitated before sheepishly replying.

"I'm not sure . . . they got back together after a few months and have been happily married for two years."

Amber rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny. "Gin," she said quietly, placing a hand on her friend's arm. "Gin?"

Ginny turned her head to face Amber, hoping her friend wouldn't notice the tears she was holding back. After telling Amber and Chloe that morning what had happened, it had taken her nearly twenty minutes to convince her friends that she was okay. This wasn't true, of course. It felt like she would never get over Dra- Malfoy, but she didn't want a bunch of people worrying over her. The last thing she wanted was pity.

_It's his loss, anyway, _she told herself. It was the same thing she had been telling herself over and over for the last three days. _But if it's true, why does it feel more like my loss?_

"Virginia Weasley!" Amber's voice finally penetrated Ginny's thoughts.

"What?" she said, her voice coming out hoarse and strained like someone who's been holding back a sob.

"Gin, you've got to stop dwelling on it." Amber gazed at her friend, her eyes pleading with Ginny to do as she said.

Ginny pasted a wide grin on her face and patted Amber's hand. "Amber, I'm fine, really . . ." _As fine as anyone can be when their heart's been shattered._

Amber gave her a look that said she wasn't buying this act for a bloody minute. However, Chloe joined the conversation before Amber could respond. "Maybe things will work out," she said optimistically. "I mean, maybe he'll miss you so much that he'll beg you to take him back."

Ginny had had enough. She couldn't take her friends' pleas and blind optimism any longer. "Chloe, this is not one of your stupid romance novels, alright?! It's not going to work out like that. No matter how much I want it to, it's not. All I want is for everyone to leave me alone!" Without another word, she rose from her desk, gathered her things, and stalked out of the room. The entire class watched her go, but Professor Binns continued to write on the chalkboard and never missed a beat in his lecture.

Draco entered the Great Hall and glanced around. It had become second nature for him to look for Ginny first thing before sitting down. He immediately spotted her at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting at the very end-farthest from the entrance- and was picking sullenly at her food. He winced inwardly; knowing that it was his fault she was so upset. But there was nothing he could do about it. To ask her to take him back would be to put her in more danger than he could bear.

_It's better this way, _he repeated to himself. It was what he had had to tell himself every time he ached for Ginny for the last three days. Sighing heavily, he turned away from Ginny and took a seat at the Slytherin table. He grabbed a roll and absently tossed it into the air; catching it in his hands. He continued to toss it into the air and catch it as his thoughts continued to dwell on Ginny and the situation.

_If it weren't for my bloody, death-eater father I'd be at the Gryffindor table right now sitting next to Ginny and watching her scrunch up her cute little nose at me as I shovel tripe into my mouth. I really don't understand what she has against tripe . . . I wish my father would just die, right now, at this very moment. Then I could go over to Ginny, grab her hand, and drag her outside to the broom shed where I would proceed to snog her silly._

A faint smirk appeared on Draco's face as he remembered what it felt like to kiss Ginny. His smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl; however, as he remembered that he wouldn't be kissing her again. _All thanks to my bloody father._ Draco caught the roll and bit into it, ripping off a piece as if it were his father's head.

"Well, somebody's out for blood," Pansy said as she sat next to Draco.

"Nope, I'm just hungry," Draco replied snappishly. He was in no mood to talk. However, he simply could not ignore Pansy's next comment.

"I know why you broke up with Ginny." Draco nearly choked on his roll.

"D-do you . . ." he replied, trying to act nonchalant, although the affect was ruined by his coughing.

"I know it's because you're father found out about you two," she continued, now in a whisper. "And that you want to protect Ginny, but Draco . . ."

"Exactly how do you 'know' all this?" Draco interrupted.

Pansy bowed her head in shame and shrugged. "Well . . . I was on my way to the kitchens for a late night snack the night your father talked to you about her. I got about halfway down the stairs from my dormitory before I saw him in the fireplace. I waited there until you had gone to bed before continuing to the kitchens. I heard the entire conversation and assumed that's why you broke up with her. That and my father sent me a letter that says that your father was telling him how he had scared you into . . ."

Draco had had enough, without so much as telling Pansy to shove off, he rose from the table and marched out of the great hall. _So now my father is bragging to his friends about how he got me to do what he wants? Why can't my business stay my business?_

He was halfway to the lake before he realized where he was going. Stopping at the lake's edge, he stooped down and picked up a perfectly smooth rock.

"Why can't my life be as smooth as this rock?" he muttered before flinging it into the lake. Sighing heavily, he turned back towards the castle and simply stared. Suddenly, he was overcome with the feeling that someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and made him extremely uncomfortable. He sighed again and hurried to the castle.

Ginny sat in a window seat in the library, looking out at the lake. In her lap was an old muggle book she had read at least twenty times since finding it in the darkest corner of the school library. The book had looked practically new when she first found it, but it now held signs of extensive use.

After picking at her food for a few minutes, Ginny had sullenly slipped out of the great hall. She had just been getting into the book when she glanced outside and noticed Malfoy out by the lake. _I hope the octopus grabs him and drowns him,_ she thought to herself. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Why did this have to be so hard? She had heard numerous girls talk about their break-ups and how quickly they had gotten over their ex-boyfriends. _Why can't I be that lucky? _She silently asked herself. She watched as Draco stared up at the castle and briefly wondered if he could see her. Of course, that was a ridiculous thought, but still . . .the book lay forgotten in her lap as she continued to stare longingly out the window. Even after Draco had hurried inside she continued to stare.

Suddenly loud whispers attracted her attention and she turned her head in the direction the noise had come from. The only thing she saw was a painting of old, scholarly wizards sitting in squashy chairs near a fire. In their laps were massive books and they sat in a circle so as to see each other as they discussed the volumes. However, right in the center of their circle was a young, excitable nymph. Ginny recognized this character from the forest painting that was placed near the hospital wing. The nymph was widely known throughout the school as loving to gossip.

"But listen to me!" she was exclaiming.

"Shush!" the oldest looking scholar admonished, "This is a library, for Merlin's sake. You've got to keep your voice down."

"Sorry," the nymph whispered. She looked about for possible eavesdroppers. Ginny quickly picked up the book and pretended to be completely lost in it. The nymph continued. "Draco Malfoy, you know, that disgrace to the title of prefect? The prat actually has a heart!"

"Does he now?" asked one of the younger scholars with obvious boredom. At the mention of Draco's name, Ginny looked up and stared at the painting. While the scholars clearly didn't care, she was **very** interested in what the nymph had to say.

"Yes! You see, I was visiting my dear friend Golthea, you know, the old witch whose portrait is in the Slytherin common room? Well, you won't believe what she told me!"

"I'm sure we won't," said a third scholar impatiently. "Now why don't you please tell us your news so that we may continue discussing Plato and his philosophies?"

"Oh fine," said the nymph, clearly disappointed at their lack of enthusiasm. "Well, it turns out that Draco broke up with his girlfriend in order to protect her! And here I was thinking he just wanted to play the heartbreaker!"

The book fell unnoticed from Ginny's hands and landed heavily on the floor with a _THUD! _Yet neither the nymph nor the scholars turned around.

"That's nice," said the first scholar absentmindedly, "Now why don't you run along . . ."

Panic gripped Ginny as it appeared that she wasn't going to find out why she needed protecting. Luckily; however, the nymph wouldn't be dismissed that easily.

"Oh, but, don't you want to know _why _he thinks she's in danger?"

The second scholar sighed heavily and slammed his book shut in a gesture that showed he had given up on getting rid of this unwanted gossip. "Very well, why?"

"Because of his father Lucius, of course!" She announced this as if everyone with half a brain ought to know. "The old windbag threatened his own son that if he didn't break up with Ginny that terrible things would happen. Draco took this to mean that his father would do something to his love (Golthea called her his love, not I. I personally believe that the boy is too selfish to love). Anyhow, the only way he could think of to keep her safe was to break her heart. Pity. The poor thing has been crying her eyes out ever since." The nymph tutted quietly before suddenly perking up again. "Well, I would simply love to stay and chat about this some more with you fellows, but there are so many more paintings I must visit. I'm sure they'll be just as shocked as you were to find this out!" With that, she happily skipped out of the picture.

"Finally," the oldest muttered, "I thought she'd never leave. Now, as I was saying concerning his thoughts on . . ." And soon the three were once again discussing and debating.

Ginny, on the other hand, sat in the window seat completely stunned. Draco had been trying to _protect_ her?_ But why does he think I need protecting? Doesn't he know I can take care of myself? All he had to do was warn me and then I would have been on my guard and all would be well. _She sighed and picked the book up from off the floor.

_Perhaps he didn't tell you because he knew that would be your reaction, _a helpful voice in her head supplied.

"True," she muttered to herself as she rose from the seat, leaving the book where she had been sitting. She needed to find Draco.

Draco sat on his bed, sullenly studying potions. After another hour of pining for Ginny and loathing his father, he had decided it was time to get his life in order and so, here he was. Doing homework and still pining for the youngest Weasley.

_This is ridiculous!_ He thought to himself angrily. Slamming the potions book shut, he jumped off his bed and knelt in front of his trunk. Hurriedly, he lifted the lid and grabbed his _Nimbus 2001_. What he really needed right now was a nice long ride on his broom. Dashing out of his dormitory, through the common room, and out the door, he raced through the dungeons and up the stairs. Here he slowed down, for many of his peers were wandering around this hall and he didn't want to appear hurried. He quickly, but casually, made his way out of the doors and before he had even gotten down the steps of the castle, he was flying.

It felt wonderful to fly again. The wind blowing through his hair and spreading his robes out behind him had always had a calming effect on him. Flying towards the quidditch pitch, he decided to try a few tricks around the poles.

Draco stayed out there for nearly an hour before realizing it was almost time for him to be in bed. Not wanting to be caught by Filch, he landed and made his way off the pitch. Just as he passed the broom shed a large shadow jumped out from behind the shed and pointed its wand at Draco's back.

"Stupefy!" Draco never knew who-or what-hit him.

**A/N: Okay, I want to start thanking all my reviewers again. I've fallen way behind, though, so I'm just going to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Which is STILL quite a few people. Anyway, this means, if you want me to mention you, you're going to have to review! Muahahaha, I'm so sneaky . . . BTW, what did ya think of my cliffy? ;)**

**Aly **Will you please get over the fact that I can't write 20 page long chapters?! ;) Yeesh. Anywho, here's an update. Enjoy. And PLEASE don't comment on the length. It hurts my feel-goods. Hehehe . . . **Everyone read her stories, they're great.**

**Fan Fic Freak **Wow! I kept you up late? I'm sowwy.

**LilJenReeds **Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

**Morgain Lestrange **Thanks for the review

**Lily Thorne **Well, the girl's upset. Draco broke her heart. What do you expect?

**Nichole Malfoy **Draco was only doing what he thought was best. 'Course, we now know it didn't do him any good anyway . . .

**HPF88 **thanks for reviewing. And don't worry about Draco and Ginny . . . all will work out for the best in the end.

**Cathy1227 **WOW! I'm glad you like the story.

**Missy38 **Thanks for the review. I'm glad I'm describing things so well. I've been working on it.

**Your#1fan **Thanks for reviewing.

**Emyln **Thanks for your review. Yeah, it's amazing how believable Ginny and Draco have become as a couple. Too bad that probably won't happen in JK Rowling's books. Which is why I will love fan fiction forever.

**mmn673 **Too bad you broke your conviction with that review. But I'm glad you think it's an excellent story! :-)

**Katerinarose24 **Yeah, Draco's always screwing up. But at least he tries, right?

**kneh13 **Like I said above, he's always screwing up. But I think it's the right thing to do as well.

**friend of jesus **Thanks for reviewing.

**Tenshi No Yami **Hehehe, I wouldn't mind snuggling with him either. Yeah, Lucius is a pain in the behind. But don't worry, his schemes never go his way. Case in point: giving the evil book to Ginny.

**swimfan **I totally agree . . . Lucius must die!

**sa **Thanks for reviewing

**Shuffle Queen **The reason there were two chapter 14s is because an earlier chapter was just an author's note, which I deleted. So all the chapters following the A/N were moved up a chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jade Summers **Um . . . thanks for the review

**Vie **Excuse you, his name is NICHOLAS! Anyway, is a five months gap between updates soon enough for you? ;) **Everyone read her stories, they're great.**

**Shinigama Clara **well, Draco believes what he's doing is the right thing. And he's so stubborn there's no telling him otherwise.

**Serpensortia Sweetie **thanks for the review, sure I'll read your story.

**Cheesiecake **Thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so long to update.

**lilblondiey214 **Don't worry about sounding mad. It's understandable when it takes an author forever to update. I'm glad you're still interested in the story. Everyone else has probably given up on me.

**Andi822 **Of course it's not over yet! There's still, like three more chapters to go!

**Steph **Thanks for the review.

**TheKnightWhoSaysNI!!!! **ah! The puppy dog face! How Can I resist! Here's your update.

**YashiriRanma4ever **NO, don't worry, this is not the end.

**Risk **Hahaha! I fooled you! Hehehe . . .

**Kitti Malfoy **Quill Pals, yeah, it's got a nice ring to it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Evil Gypsy **Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.


	16. Lost Love

**AN: I am soooo sorry I have taken so long to update. But, between working and trying to plan my wedding I was just so busy. But, lucky for you all, I have tons of time on my hands now!**

** Lost Love **

A low moan escaped Draco's lips and-consequently-awoke him. Propping himself up on one hand, he used the other to rub away the pounding in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes were still blurry from being unconscious and all he could make of his surroundings was that it was dark and he was sitting on a very hard and very cold floor.

_What the hell is going on? _He silently wondered. For a moment he considered the idea that perhaps he had fallen from his broom and was now sitting on the pitch. However, this thought was soon pushed away as he was much too skilled at flying to simply fall off. Besides, it was quite evident that he was not sitting on grass. He vaguely remembered someone shouting a spell and then someone else hitting the ground. Wait, _he_ had been that someone else. But why would someone attack him? The only logical explanation would be that he had been kidnapped. But that still left that irritating _Why?_

By this time his eyes had focused and adjusted to the dark. _Might as well explore this place and see if I can't figure out where I am. _He stood and, with a yelp, immediately sat back down. Apparently his captors had not felt that it was necessary to stick him somewhere with a ceiling that was high enough to allow him to stand.

Deciding it was wiser to search with just his hands rather than risk running into another wall, Draco stretched his right arm as far as he could. His hand met with something solid and cold- a wall. Further exploration in this manner revealed to him that he was in a very small room with no doors. _Must be an attic,_ he silently concluded. He slowly scooted forward, running his hands over the floor in search of a door. It didn't take him long to find the round handle that he could only guess would open the trap door. Wrapping his fingers around it, he gave it a good yank upwards. The door didn't budge.

"Merlin!" he quietly cursed. It would be just his luck to have captors smart enough to remember to lock the door; most likely with complicated magic Still, it was a worth a try to at least attempt at unlocking it. He quickly searched his robes for his wand. Not finding it, he searched the room with his hands. They had taken his wand!

Draco sighed heavily and laid back down wondering who would have done this and why they wanted him in the first place. This train of thought brought him to the conclusion that his captors must have taken him in hopes of a hefty ransom. After all, it was well known in the wizarding world that the Malfoys were disgustingly wealthy.

_They'll be disappointed to discover my father wouldn't give a cent for me. Not with our current relationship the way it is. _He was jerked from his thoughts by the trap door creaking open.

Ginny solemnly walked to potions with Chloe and Amber on either side of her. It had been nearly a week since she had overheard the nymph's gossip. And in that time she hadn't seen a single trace of Draco. She had concluded that he was avoiding her. Perhaps to make sure his father had no doubt that they were no longer dating, or maybe he thought not seeing each other whatsoever would ease the pain of being apart. Ginny didn't know, all she knew was that she felt extremely lonely and just seeing him around the school would have made her feel loads better.

The redhead let out a soft sigh causing her two friends to share a look of worry and frustration. Ginny didn't notice; she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice much of anything.

Her distracted nature continued throughout potions and she didn't even flinch when Professor Snape snapped at her for forgetting to add leeches to her Honesty Potion-a weaker version of veritaserum.

"It should be clear, Miss Weasley! Clear so that your victim will not realize that you have added it to their drink! Not bright pink!"

"Yes, but you must admit, Professor Snape, it is a lovely shade of pink." Ginny said this so distractedly and the comment was so empty of sarcasm that Snape merely gaped at her before suggesting that she spend the rest of the day in bed.

"The boss says to give ya this," a burly looking man said as he pulled his hefty frame through the trap door. He set a large tin plate full of steaming food on the floor beside the door. The smells that wafted up from the plate were extremely appetizing compared to what he had been expecting his captors to feed him.

"And who is 'the boss?'" Draco asked quietly, hoping to glean some information concerning his situation. This man didn't seem to bright and would hopefully tell him what he wanted to know.

"Well now, that would be the honorable Mr. . . . hey now, don't be doin' that to me. You won't get no information out of me. No sir, I'd pay dearly if I told ya anythin' the boss doesn't want ya to know. Now be silent and eat yer vittles. I'm not allowed to leave here until you're done so as to make sure you don't try no funny stuff with the utensils. Although I don't see what ya could do with an old tin plate and wooden spoon. Not like you can dig yer way out seein' as this be the attic . . . I shouldn't have told you that."

Draco nearly snorted in his food as he listened to the man talk. His first impressions had been right. This man was as big an idiot as that oaf Hagrid. In fact, if this man were just a few tons heavier and his voice a lot deeper, Draco would have guessed that it _was_ Hagrid.

"Thought you'd never come out of that sleep, we did. For a while there we'd thought Ott . . . er . . . I mean, the man we sent to collect ya had killed ya. The boss sure was relieved when we heard ya movin' around up here. Sent to have somethin' decent made for ya right quick and had me deliver it. That's the trouble with bein' the bottom rung in this business. Ya don't get to do nothin' important and whatnot. Yer just the gofer. I was surprised when they entrusted me to bring the food to ya. Usually I'd be the one cleanin' up yer dishes. Course, I probably will be the one to clean the dishes. Not just yers, but everyone else's as well. The boss may have several house elves, but he'll not have them lift a finger so long as I'm around to do his dirty work."

However, Draco didn't care that the man was lower than a house elf. "What do you mean you thought I'd never wake up?" he asked, "How long was I unconscious for?"

The man paused as though considering whether it was safe to answer this question or not. He must have decided it was innocent enough for he replied, "Nigh unto a week you were out. The boss nearly sent someone to check on ya but decided that it'd be best to wait until we heard you movin' around. Just in case your silence was nothin' more than a ruse to get someone to unlock the door . . . I shouldn't have put that idea in yer head . . ."

"What do you want with me? Why did you kidnap?" Draco demanded. He was getting impatient with how long it was taking to find out what he wanted to know. This turned out to be a mistake; however, as the man suddenly grabbed his half empty plate.

"Well, it looks like yer about done with that. If ya don't mind I'll take that down and get it washed. You'll be using the same plate for breakfast ya know." Without another word he had climbed out of the attic and pulled the door closed behind him. Draco scrambled to the door and gave the handle a good yank in hopes that the man hadn't locked it yet. Once again, the door didn't budge.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, he returned to lying on the cold floor and pondered what little knowledge he had received from this peculiar man. Apparently his captors were not just a couple men, but a good-sized bunch. The boss must be extremely rich if he had several house elves. Suddenly feeling very tired; Draco let out one last breath of frustration and went to sleep.

Ginny slowly raised her gaze to look the sallow faced man in the eye. The look of glee in those steely black eyes was undeniable.

"What does Professor Dumbledore want to see me for?" she asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice. It would only add to the man's demonic joy.

"I don't know, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape replied impatiently, "He only asked that I escort you to his office." Without another word, he whirled around and walked down the corridor in the same direction he had just come from. Ginny watched the billowing black robes retreat for a moment before realizing that he expected her to follow. Hefting her bag higher onto her shoulder, she hurried to catch up.

After what seemed like a half an hour, Professor Snape finally stopped in front of the gargoyle statue that marked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Peanut brittle" he said in a voice that clearly displayed his distaste for the selected password. The gargoyle hopped off his stand and Snape proceeded onto the moving staircase with Ginny right behind him.

"I've brought Miss Weasley, Headmaster," Snape announced when they had reached the Dumbeldore's office and had been invited in.

"Good, good," Dumbledore replied distractedly. "Please, Miss Weasley, have a seat." Ginny sat down rather stiffly and watched the headmaster expectantly.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore said, shifting in his seat. He glanced at Snape and smiled. "That will be all, Professor," he said firmly. Nodding, Snape left the room. It was evident that he was disappointed at not being allowed to witness the forthcoming scene.

"Now, Ginny," the headmaster said amiably. All formality was gone with the absence of the potions professor. "I understand that you have been dating Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was, sir," she replied quietly, "But we broke up a couple weeks ago."

Pity flickered in Dumbledore's eyes but was quickly replaced with an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. Draco has been in dire need of someone like you in his life. It's a shame it had to end." He cleared his throat and pushed a small bowl on his desk toward her. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, headmaster," she said. "Would you mind telling me why I'm here?" she added, hoping that the question wasn't too impertinent.

Dumbeldore's face became grave and he leaned back in his seat. "Mr. Malfoy's gone missing, Miss Weasley," he said bluntly. "We have seen neither hide nor hair of him in a week and a half and we were hoping- as the person in this school who was close to him- that you would have some idea as to where he has gone."

Ginny felt her stomach drop. Draco was missing? But that was impossible! Why would he be missing? He needed to be here! It was important that he still be here so that she could tell him what she knew. It was her only hope for a reconciliation! She looked up as she felt the headmaster's eyes upon her.

"Do you know where he is?" he repeated softly.

Numbly, Ginny shook her head. "No," she choked out as her shoulders shook, "I don't. I thought that he was avoiding me because of the break up! I thought he was just being his usual prat self and pretending that I had never happened! Then I over heard the nymph and I need to tell him . . . are you sure he's missing?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.

Dumbldore nodded apologetically and offered her a handkerchief. "We're certain," he said, "I'm really sorry to put you through this, but are you absolutely certain you haven't a clue?"

"I sure," she managed to say through her tears. "How am I going to tell him now?" she mumbled to herself.

"Tell him what, Miss Weasley," Dumbeldore asked, leaning forward.

"T-tell him that I know why he broke up with me," she exclaimed as if the headmaster ought to know already.

"Why did he break up with you, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked quickly. He was acting as if she had just told him everything he wanted to know.

"B-because his father . . . his father threatened that bad things would happen if we continued to date. H-he was protecting me."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair again; a small smile playing at his lips. "Yes, it is possible," he muttered to himself before straightening. "Yes, thank you very much, Miss Weasley. You've been most helpful."

"What's possible, sir?" Ginny asked more out of hope than of curiosity. Did Dumbledore know where Draco was? Was he going to bring him back?

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off from classes," came the answer, "you look like you could use the break. I'll explain to your teachers and see to it that you get the assignments."

"But, Professor Dumbledore, what do you suppose . . ."

"And you might want to stop by the Great Hall and pick up something to eat. You look a little pale," Dumbledore cut in.

Realizing that she had been dismissed, Ginny rose from the chair and exited the room. Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell her what he thought had happened to Draco?

A/N: Well, there you have it. It's taken me months to write . . . mostly out of procrastination . . . but I finally gave you another chapter! I also went through the old chapters and changed a few things to make the story more consistent with OotP

**REVIEW!**


	17. Ginny, Don't Be a Hero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as belonging to someone else. ;-)**

**A/N: There's an appearance of Peeves in this chapter. Hopefully I did him justice, but I don't think I did too well. But I tried my darnedest! I just wanted you all to know.**

**Ginny, Don't be a Hero **

"Do you really think this wise, Lucius?" Narcissa was asking in a hushed voice.

"Of course, my dear. That boy has got to be taught a lesson! Another day up here and he'll be ready. I've sent word to Voldemort. He'll be arriving tomorrow night."

Draco cracked open an eye just in time to see his mother's head disappear down the trap door, quickly followed by Lucius. As soon as the door was shut, Draco sat up and stretched. It had been two weeks since he had regained consciousness and discovered that he had been kidnapped. In that time he had gotten no more information out of Jerry, "the gofer." It was quite a shock to be awakened in the middle of the night by his own parents! Obviously they had not known he was awake or he was certain he would have been hit with a memory charm.

As Draco laid back down on the hard floor, pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. He couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out by now!

His father was furious that he refused to join Voldemort and; no doubt, Lucius was still smarting from Draco's relationship with Ginny. Add his father's demented scheming to the scenario and you had the perfect recipe that ended with Draco kidnapped by his own father and stuffed in his own attic!

"Naturally, my father would see my unwillingness as merely an obstacle to be knocked down. Three weeks in this stuffy place with hardly any food would be a perfect solution to weaken my mind in order to coerce me into receiving the dark mark," he mumbled to himself. "Probably by placing an enticing plate of food before me," he added as his stomach groaned.

He winced from the hunger pains and sat up once again. After the first day he had been conscious Draco had received no more of the delicious hot food from his father's table. Rather, he was fed just enough bland food and tepid water to keep him alive. He was weak in both mind and body and-had he not just realized what was going on- his father's plan may have worked. Being ignorant until he was sitting before a plate heaped high with his favorite foods would have been catastrophic.

A smile flickered across Draco's face. His father had just ruined his own plan! Draco had an entire day to get prepared and think of reasons why he would rather starve than become a death eater. He mentally began to make a list:

_I simply don't want to be a death eater. I don't believe in their methods. They're too "all about blood and carnage."_

_What would Ginny say? I could try and explain that I simply **needed** to get out of here and healthy again. That it was the only way. But . . ._

_It's not like it matters what Ginny would say because becoming a death eater would obliterate any chances I have of being able to so much as speak to her again._

This train of thought continued until sleep overtook him once again.

Ginny looked up and down the corridor before approaching the door and peeking through the small window that adorned it. She had spent the last week puzzling over Professor Dumbledore's elusive behavior concerning Draco's disappearance. Every time she had approached him and asked if he had found anything, the headmaster would simply smile at her and reassure her that they would find Mr. Malfoy soon.

She was beginning to doubt that Dumbledore was really that concerned about finding Draco. He hadn't even explained to the student body why Draco Malfoy was no longer around! Hadn't even presented a false tale to put them at ease! Instead, he let rumors run rampant concerning the whereabouts of the Slytherin.

The idea had to come to her three days ago when she had overheard Professor McGonagall informing Professor Flitwick of an important staff meeting they would be holding on Friday at five o'clock. Certain that if Draco was not the subject of this meeting he would most likely be mentioned, Ginny immediately owled the twins requesting one of their latest inventions: Snooping Snaps. It was 4:30 on Friday and they had arrived only an hour before. Ginny had immediately tried them out by leaving one of the ginger snaps under a chair in the common room (she didn't want anyone to eat it!), returning to her dormitory, and placing the receiver in her ear. She had heard everything within ten feet of the chair loud and clear.

Satisfied that the room was empty, Ginny quickly ducked into the staff lounge and set a snap under one of the couches. Hastily returning to the door, she peeked into the corridor before fully emerging from the room. As she turned towards Gryffindor common room, she heard the unpleasant sound of a gleeful poltergeist bounding down the hallway.

"Well! If it isn't the icklest Weasley!" Peeves squealed in delight, "Nosing around the staff lounge? I should tell the headmaster, I should!"

Ginny smiled calmly and mentally rolled her eyes at the nuisance. It would do no good to plead with him, so she tried a different tactic. "Did you know that Earl Kinsley stole a really big quidditch trophy from the trophy room? And Filch blamed you." Ginny lied. "You were nearly kicked out of the castle, did you know that?" She shook her head sympathetically.

Peeve was staring at her with a puzzled look. This was obviously not the reaction he had been expecting-and hoping-for. "Yes, you're on probation now," Ginny embellished, "Filch was suppose to tell you, but of course he didn't. He didn't want you to know because if you did he figured you would behave until the probation was lifted. He's very determined to have you thrown out, you know. I'm sure he's just waiting for you to screw up one more time so that he can bid you good riddance."

Peeves began to splutter. "They can't do that! I didn't even steal the blasted thing!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting that he had just witnessed Ginny sneaking around the staff lounge. Without another word, he zoomed down the corridor. No doubt in search of a chance to unmask the real wrongdoer on the matter.

Smiling to herself, Ginny returned to her dormitory and proceeded to work on her homework. At five o' clock she had just placed the receiver in her ear when Chloe entered the room.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed, "Hurry up! We're going to be late for dinner!"

"Shh Chloe!" Ginny hissed as she heard the sound of a door opening in her ear.

"I just had the most bizarre experience, headmaster," Professor McGonagall was saying. "I was on my way here when Peeves comes tearing down the corridor screaming that he's been framed!"

"Framed?" Dumbledore's voice chuckled across the earpiece, "That's impossible. There are no pictures of him in the castle."

Ginny stifled a giggle at this remark and continued to pretend to do homework for Chloe's benefit.

"What are you laughing at, Gin?" Chloe asked.

"Oh nothing," Ginny replied, wishing that Chloe would go away. "You know, I've got a ton of homework to do tonight. So maybe you could bring me something from dinner?" she flashed her friend a hopeful smile.

Chloe gave her an odd look before nodding. "All right, I'll bring something back."

"Thanks!" Ginny replied a little too enthusiastically. She had turned her attention back to the staff lounge before Chloe had even left the room.

"The thing is . . . I checked all the school records and there is no Earl Kinsley attending this school. And when I checked the trophy room, nothing was missing!"

"Yes, well, Peeves has always been one to make up stories," came Professor Snape's voice. He had apparently arrived while she had been getting rid of Chloe. "He was probably just distracting you while he trashed your classroom."

McGonagall must have tried to go check on her classroom, for the next thing Ginny heard was: "Now Minerva, sit down. I'm sure your classroom is fine, and if it isn't . . . well, whether you check on it now or later, the damage will still be there. Right now we have a more important matter to deal with."

"You're right, Albus," McGonagall sighed.

"I'm assuming we're here to discuss the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"That's correct," the headmaster sighed wearily. "As you all know, last week I interviewed Ginny Weasley. Unknowingly, she gave me some valuable information. You see, as it turns out, Draco dumped Ginny on account that his father threatened that something terrible would happen if he continued to date her. Well, Draco assumed that Lucius was threatening Ginny, but . . ." The headmaster let the sentence drop off.

Ginny felt a slight shiver go down her back at the mention of that name.

"Are you suggesting that Lucius was threatening Draco himself and not Miss Weasley?" Snape asked incredulously.

"But Draco's his son!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

"You think that matters to one such as Lucius Malfoy." McGonagall stated quietly.

"What I'm suggesting, Severus," Dumbledore answered, ignoring the others' comments, " is that Lucius has two motives for being the one behind the disappearance. Draco is probably at the Malfoy Manor this very moment."

All pretenses of doing homework as she listened were forgotten. Ginny rose from her bed and moved to the window. Lucius Malfoy had kidnapped his own son? That was low, even for Mr. Malfoy.

"Two?!" McGonagall was exclaiming, "I'm afraid you've lost us, Albus. You've only mentioned one." Ginny heard murmurs of assent in response to the comment.

"I did a little digging and found out from various contacts that Draco recently informed his father that he has no intention of joining Voldemort. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy threatened him. Not only that, but when I informed the Malfoys of their son's disappearance they didn't even try to act worried," Dumbledore explained.

"So we have two motives and a possible location. Now what?" Snape asked.

"Now we decide who is going to keep an eye on Miss Weasley until Lucius is in Azkaban."

"Ginny?" McGonagall asked, "Why would someone need to keep an eye on her?"

"Because Lucius may very well threaten Ginny again in order to get Draco to join the death eaters."

Ginny removed the receiver from her ear and threw it across the room. She didn't want to hear anymore. Didn't need to hear anymore. Returning to her bed, she tried to focus on homework, but all she could think about was that Draco very well might end up a death eater and it would be her fault.

_I can't just sit here and let the teachers hover over me while Draco is in danger. Even if he becomes a death eater, his loyalties will lie elsewhere. And You-Know-Who knows that. I've got to try and save him before it's too late. If it isn't already._

She ignored that last thought and hurried to get her Firebolt.

Draco looked up and anxiously watched as the trap door was slowly opened. He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw that it was just Jerry bringing him dinner.

"There ya go," Jerry said, the excitement in his voice was obvious. "Eat quick. Your fa . . . . the boss wants you cleaned up and in the library within the hour."

Draco felt his stomach drop. So Voldemort had come after all. Draco had been hoping that somehow he had misheard his father, but apparently he wasn't that lucky. His father always met Voldemort in the library. Draco figured it was because it had no windows and was the center of the secret passageways and tunnels that honeycombed the Malfoy house. Should the ministry show up during one of his visits, it was a simple matter of smuggling the dark lord into one of the many tunnels. The ministry only knew of two passageways and, should they ever find out about the others, Voldemort would be long gone before they figured out which one he had taken.

Sighing heavily, Draco glanced down at his plate and felt his jaw drop. Before him was a plate heaped high with hot delicious food and a large goblet of pumpkin juice to go with it! What did this mean? How were they going to tempt him with food by allowing him to eat it with no strings attached?

Thoroughly confused, Draco took a small bite of the potatoes and let them melt in his mouth. He could only hope the food was untouched by magic, because he would rather risk the chance of veritaserum than eat one more crust of moldy bread.

Moments after he had wiped the plate clean with his tongue, Jerry popped up and took the plate and goblet. He motioned with his head.

"C'mon, I'm to take ya to yer room to clean up and change into decent robes."

Draco nearly fell off the ladder as he climbed down. Spending three weeks cramped up in the attic with meager food and water had left him weak and barely able to stand on his feet. Jerry took him by the arm and half dragged him through the vast mansion. It felt like days had gone by before Draco was standing before the door to his bedroom.

"D'ya think you can bathe and dress yourself or shall I send an elf to help ya?"

"I'll be fine," Draco replied.

"Alright then, I'll be standing out here and there're guards below the windows as well. So know funny business!" Jerry wagged a finger in his face before slamming the door shut.

Turning, Draco was pleased to see steam coming from his personal bathroom. A nice hot bath would be just the thing to relax his aching muscles.

He took his time bathing and washing his hair and was just buttoning his shirt when Lucius barged into the room.

"Are you quite ready, Draco?" he demanded.

Not even bothering to look surprised at seeing his father, Draco pulled on his robe.

"No, but I assume it doesn't matter," he replied softly.

Ginny's hand rose and wiped at her sleep-deprived eyes. She had been flying for nearly twenty-four hours with only a brief stop at the Leaky Cauldron that morning for a nap and breakfast. Luckily, Tom had been ill and the man running the place for him didn't know her. Otherwise she would have been on the first train back to Hogwarts.

It had been disgustingly easy to sneak out of Hogwarts. She had just put on her cloak when Chloe had entered the dormitory carrying a plate of food. Her friend had eyed her quizzically.

"I thought I'd go down to the pitch and fly for a bit," she had said, indicating the broom in her hand.

"What about your homework?" Chloe had asked, setting the plate on Ginny's trunk.

"Oh, it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. But thanks for bringing me dinner. I'm starving!" She hadn't wanted to raise Chloe's suspicions any higher and so she had set down her broom, sat on her bed, and proceeded to wolf down the food.

"Thanks!" she had said and bolted from the room before Chloe could make a comment.

In the common room she had run into Harry who-still hoping that her feelings for him would return-offered to go flying with her. Luckily, Ron and Hermione had chosen that moment to have their daily argument and so Ginny had snuck out while Harry-and the rest of the Gryffindors-watched in fascination.

After that it had been a cakewalk. She had thought to retrieve her earpiece before leaving the dormitory and had been pleased to hear the staff meeting still going on. She had walked out of the castle and towards the pitch. She flew around for a while in case anyone was watching and then disappeared into the sunset.

And so here she was: bloodshot eyes, messy ponytail, wrinkled robes, and about ready to fall off her broom. Just then she saw it. The Malfoy Mansion gleamed from a nearby hilltop like a beacon. She wasn't sure what type of beacon, but it was a beacon nonetheless.

She landed just outside the grounds and skirted them until she came across a statue of one of the first Malfoys. She had forgotten his name, but remembered that -in their many conversations concerning the mysteries of the estate- Draco had told her you could enter the library through a secret passageway that opened by pushing down on the right thumb of the only statue on the edge of the grounds.

Ginny did so and watched as the statue slid to the right revealing a hole in the ground. She peered in and saw a staircase leading into the passageway. Checking behind her to see if she was being watched, she started down the stairs and heard the statue slide back into place just as she reached the bottom.

"_Lumos" _she whispered as the darkness enveloped her. The tip of her wand immediately lit up and Ginny moved forward.

It must have been an hour before Ginny arrived at another set of stairs. She assumed that these led up to the library and took the steps two at a time. At the top was a bookshelf. Obviously that was what concealed the passageway on this side. Draco had never mentioned it or how to open it and so she began to quietly pull down books. Hopefully she wouldn't attract anyone's attention.

Her search for a way to open the shelf was forgotten when she realized that there were voices coming from the library.

"Draco, I don't think you realize how truly liberating becoming a death eater really is," Narcissa was saying. Draco's face remained blank and he gave no sign that this was having any affect on him, although it definitely was. Being surrounded by a tight ring of death eaters with his parents and Lord Voldemort directly in front of him was rather unnerving to say the least.

"That's enough Narcissa," Lucius interrupted, clearly at the end of his rope. "We'll simply have to try another form of persuasion. Son," he said, kneeling in front of Draco so as to be at eye level with him, "if you don't join us there will be consequences. Ones which, I'm sure, will scare Ginny Weasley to death."

All efforts at appearing unmoved fled with that comment. Draco's eyes widened and he stared at his father as he comprehended the threat. How could he have been so stupid? His father wasn't so daft as to think that good food was all it would take to convince Draco. He would have to threaten something-or someone- Draco truly cared about. _I'll just act like I don't care. That ought to make them reconsider their tactics._

Draco realized his mistake a second too late. In those moments he had spent pondering his father's strategy, his eyes had given away his true feelings. And Lucius was looking right into his eyes.

"Join me, Draco," Voldemort chose this moment to intervene. "Not only will you save your little friend, but I'm sure you'll enjoy assisting in my current campaign," an evil smile crept across his snake-like face.

Draco looked into the red eyes. What was he talking about? What was his "current campaign?"

"Help me get my revenge! Help me kill Potter!" Voldemort exclaimed.

_Ah, now it makes sense. They'll kill Ginny and I'll miss my chance at getting rid of Potter. Really, I may loathe him, but that doesn't mean I want him dead! Still, there is Ginny to consider . . ._

"Yes Draco!" Narcissa added, a manic look in her eye. "We're going to get him on the next Hogsmeade weekend! You simply must be there. Imagine, after all these years, you can finally be rid of him."

"That's enough Narcissa!" Lucius snapped, "You shouldn't tell the boy too much. After all, he hasn't even agreed to join us yet." He turned towards his son, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the girl, would you?"

"No! Draco, no!" A muffled voice cried from behind a bookshelf. Looking between two death eaters, Draco saw that it was missing quite a few books. Just then, whoever was back there pulled the correct book and the shelf swung open. Out stumbled a frazzled and sobbing Ginny Weasley. In one hand she dragged her broom while the other pointed a very unsteady wand in Voldemort's direction..

"Forget about me Draco!" she cried through her tears, "I'm not worth becoming a death eater! I'd rather die than see you do it."

"Gin . . ." he began but was quickly interrupted by Voldemort.

"Stupid girl!" he exclaimed, "Obviously you have learned nothing in the last two times you have dealt with me. _Crucio!"_

"Ginny!" Draco screamed as her body writhed on the floor. However, his voice was drowned out by the sound of several voices shouting, "Stupefy!" Draco crumpled to the floor as ministry of magic wizards swarmed into the room.

**A/N: Haha! Another cliffy! I'm so evil. But don't worry, no more cliffies from now on. Next chapter SHOULD be the FINAL chapter of this lovely, lovely story. Then I'm hoping to find the time to go back through Getting to Know You and betterfy it.**

**A/N2: Well, I didn't give much time for a lot of reviewers before I posted this. Which makes my job a whole heck of a lot easier! :-) I took way too long putting up chapter 16 and so there are way too many reviews to go through. Therefore I'm just going to thank the three that got their reviews in after I posted chapter 16 and before I posted this:**

**Lilmelon: **Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the rest of the story.

**Notdapunkprincess: **thanks for reviewing.

**Quidditchcaptain14: **Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Piecing the Puzzle

A/N: Tada! Here it is! The final chapter! Wow, I never thought I'd make it to the end. What a relief! Now I can focus on the other gazillion stories I'm working on at Fictionpress. And the zillion stories in my head as well. Yippee!

A/N2: I completely forgot about the eavesdropping ears that Fred and George created in the fifth book! I should have used those! Oh well, they're always inventing stuff . . . but yeah, I just read the fifth book again and I have officially given up on trying to make this story consistent with it.

** Piecing the Puzzle **

Ginny tightened her already closed eyes and turned her face away from the bright light filtering through her eyelids. The sound of someone walking by reached her ears, but she paid it no heed. Why wouldn't that light go away? And why wouldn't Draco shut up? He kept calling her name and it was interrupting her sleep. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she found herself looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny!" he breathed with relief. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" Ginny mumbled.

But before Draco could answer; Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jackson, Chloe, and Amber surrounded them.

"Gin! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Ron exclaimed as he shoved Draco out of the way. Ginny glanced worriedly at Draco, but he caught her look and didn't say a word.

"I'm fine, Ron," she managed to say. Her mouth was so dry it felt like she had been chewing cotton for a week.

"Would you like some water, Gin?" Draco asked, offering her a goblet.

"Yes please," she mumbled. Now it was Ron's turn to be shoved out of the way. Something Draco did with obvious pleasure.

"Sod off, Malfoy! You dumped her, remember?" Harry muttered as Draco helped Ginny sit up and take a sip of water. She noticed that he was wearing a large bandage on his head.

"That's enough Harry," Ginny said softly, feeling much more like herself now that she was up and had had some water. Harry's face flamed red and he muttered something about returning to his own bed before leaving the group.

By this time Ginny had figured out that she was in the infirmary and smiled as she took in the many flowers that adorned her corner. "Who sent me all these?" she asked.

Draco blushed and ducked his head. "I'm responsible for most of them," he admitted.

"Yeah, but we got you that nice big bouquet over there!" Ron jumped in, indicating a funeral wreath. Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded her thanks.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to her, "but I'm afraid Harry and I have been a bit unwell ourselves and had to send Ron to get them. I knew we were in trouble when he asked us if roses are the really tall ones with yellow petals. " It was then that Ginny noticed a thin scar running down Hermione's neck and just how pale Hermione was.

"What happened?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Voldemort," Hermione sighed. "I'd better get back to my bed as well. Wouldn't want Madame Pomfrey coming after me." Giving Ginny a wry smile, she headed to the opposite side of the infirmary.

"Hey Gin," Chloe said softly, approaching the bed, "Just went out to fly around for a bit, right?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Ginny apologized, "but if I had told you the truth you would have tried to stop me."

"And that would have been bad?" asked Amber, gesturing toward Ginny as if to emphasize that Ginny's not being stopped had had worse consequences than if she would have just stayed at Hogwarts.

"All right, that's quite enough," Madame Pomfrey announced as she approached the group. "This girl has been through a traumatic experience and she cannot fully heal with you lot constantly around. Back to your common rooms!"

"Wait," Ginny said, grabbing Draco's hand as he turned to leave. "Stay."

Draco glanced at Madame Pomfrey who threw her hands in the air and stalked over to Harry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him again as he seated himself on the bed. "I remember going to you house and being attacked by You-Know-Who, but then . . . nothing. How did we get out?"

"I suppose there's no need to tell you about the staff meeting that was held on our behalves." It wasn't a question.

Ginny's eyes widened. "How'd yo . . ."

"Peeves ratted on you. Told the headmaster that he'd seen you snooping around the staff lounge just before the meeting. Dumbledore had the staff lounge searched and they found your 'special' ginger snaps."

Ginny nodded sheepishly. No doubt Peeves had been told that he'd been fed a load of rubbish and had gotten his revenge by reporting her.

"Anyway, back to how we ended up here . . ." Draco waited for Ginny to return her attention to him.

"Oh, yes . . ." she said, still looking rather embarrassed.

"McGonagall went up to Gryffindor as soon as she got out of the staff meeting."

"McGonagall was assigned to watch me?" Ginny interrupted. She grinned at the look Draco was giving her. "I didn't wait around to listen to the whole meeting, you know."

Draco shrugged and continued his story. "Anyway, she got there and your friend told her you had gone out to the pitch to fly for a while. She immediately went out there, but you weren't there."

"I flew around for a bit before leaving just in case anyone came out."

"Yes, well, in McGonagall's opinion you didn't hang around long enough. Apparently they searched the entire castle and forest for you. That was when Peeve's told them that you had been snooping around the lounge just prior to their meeting."

"You're well informed Mr. Malfoy," Ginny commented.

Draco shot her a look for interrupting yet again. "You're not the only one who was asking a lot of questions upon waking up," he shot back.

"When you woke up?" Ginny asked leaning forward, "Were you knocked out?"

"No. Stunned." Draco replied shortly. "Unfortunately I don't take being stunned well and didn't wake up in time to warn Dumbledore about Voldemort's plan to capture Potter in Hogsmeade. But Potter got lucky, again. Now, do you want to hear the story or not?"

She had been on the verge of asking another question, but immediately snapped her mouth shut. Nodding meekly, she settled back onto the pillows that were supporting her.

"They found the ginger snap, but thought nothing of it. Then an owl flew in with a letter from your mum asking if the twins' latest invention was permissible on Hogwarts grounds. She then explained that she had discovered that Fred and George had sent you some. Dumbledore put two and two together and realized you must have heard at least a goodly portion of the meeting. I guess they had come up with some sort of plan to get me away from my father and they immediately put it to work."

Ginny snorted in self-derision. "A lot of good I did you, then," she mumbled. "You would have been saved that night by wizards more capable of such a task. All I did was give them one more thing to worry about."

"But you did save me, Ginny," Draco said, squeezing her hand, "Dumbledore was going to wait until the next morning before calling in the aurors. Once they realized that you must have gone to save me, they decided not to wait. If they **had **waited until the next morning . . . I, I'd have already been a death eater."

"Would you have really joined them, Draco?" Ginny asked in horror.

"I wouldn't have had a choice, Gin," Draco said softly, "They threatened you. I . ." He stopped, clearly uncomfortable with what he had been about to admit.

Ginny smiled at him and pulled him towards her. She kissed him softly before pulling back. "So the aurors came in and saved the day, then?" she asked, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling she was feeling. Draco had all but admitted that he loved her!

"Almost. You-Know-Who and some of the other death eaters got away using one of the secret tunnels. But, my parents-as well as the death eaters who didn't make it out- are now in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry, Draco," Ginny said sympathetically.

Draco waved the apology away and stared at the floor. "They may have conceived me, Ginny Weasley, but they were never my parents. I may as well have been an orphan growing up in that enormous house."

Ginny was shocked at the conviction she heard in his voice. She had had no idea that the bitterness he carried for his parents went that deep. He had hidden so well in all the time that she had known him. She almost felt sorry for him, but she knew that he didn't want to hear that. Instead she expressed a different emotion that she was feeling for him.

"I-I love you, Draco," she whispered.

Draco's head snapped up and he stared at her with his mouth forming a silent, "O." What on earth had prompted her to tell him that? She couldn't have picked a more random moment. More importantly, did she really mean it? _Of course she means it, you dolt! Why would she tell you she did if she didn't? _A voice in his head answered,_ Better yet, if she didn't love you, do you think would she have risked her life to save you? _This train of thought was interrupted by a small giggle coming from the portrait of a nymph that hung above Ginny's bed.

"Well?" She asked, her big blue eyes bursting with excitement, "Say something!"

Draco rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Ginny. "And I love you, Ginny," he whispered as bent down to give her a much longer kiss than usual. The nymph tittered even more loudly and when Draco broke off the kiss and looked back at her portrait, she was gone.

"She's probably on her way to tell any portrait that will listen to her," Ginny replied, drawing his attention back to her. She said it casually, but her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because she's how I found out that you dumped me because of your father. She was telling another portrait in the library all about it. That nymph lives off gossip."

"You knew my father was the reason behind our break up?" Draco asked, surprised. He was sure that had she known his real reasons, she would have approached him about it.

"Yes, and I was even going to talk to you about it and hopefully work things out," Ginny frowned, "but you must have been taken shortly after I found out, because the next time I saw you was in your father's library."

Draco nodded and stared out the infirmary window for a moment. At the mention of his father's house it set him to wondering what would become of him. For all intents and purposes, he was an orphan. Luckily he would come of age this summer, but still . . . he would spend the entire summer alone in the manor. _I'm sure it won't be that much different than the past summers, _he reassured himself.

"I'd better go," he said, giving Ginny a peck on the cheek, "I've got exams to study for."

Ginny entered the Great Hall for the End of Year Feast and took in the beautiful scarlet and gold décor. Once again Gryffindor had won the house cup and this time Ginny had been one of the main contributors to the victory. She had been released from the infirmary only the day before. Just as Madame Pomfrey had finished her lecture on taking it easy, Professor Dumbledore had arrived.

"Well, Miss Weasley," he had said gravely, "I'm afraid that I must speak with you concerning an important matter."

Knowing what was coming, Ginny had gulped and prepared herself for the worst.

"It has come to my attention," the headmaster had continued, "that a certain eavesdropping device recently came into your possession and that you used said device to listen in on a confidential staff meeting. On top of that, you left school grounds without permission to travel to the home of a known death eater. Therefore, I am taking fifty points from Gryffindor."

Ginny had nodded and said that she understood. She had been staring at the floor, but her head had immediately snapped up at his next words.

"However, you showed great ingenuity in handling Peeves the way you did. Not to mention the immeasurable courage in your attempt to rescue Mr. Malfoy. And, according to Madame Pomfrey, you have been a model patient; especially in the way you handled having to take your O.W.L.s in bed. Most students think if they are sick enough to be in the infirmary that they are sick enough to put off the O.W.L.s until they are well enough. They don't seem to understand that it is simply not fair to the other students that they get more study time. Of course, it's understandable to miss them if you're unconscious or . . ." He had been cut off by Madame Pomfrey clearing her throat, "Yes, well, anyway I am awarding Gryffindor two hundred points which-I do believe-puts you exactly twenty points ahead of Slytherin and the winners of this year's house cup."

Amber and Chloe practically attacking her drew Ginny from her thoughts.

"Oh Ginny!" exclaimed Chloe as she squeezed the breath out of her, "I'm so glad you're okay! I can't believe you had spend three weeks in the hospital wing just because you were stunned."

"Yes, well," Ginny gasped as Amber took a turn at suffocating her, " When I fell I hit my head on a bookshelf and tumbled back down into the secret passage. I broke several bones, got a concussion, and various cuts and bruises. Not to mention being unconscious for over a week." The three girls made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey," Draco said as he sat down next to Ginny, "I see Warden Pomfrey finally released you."

Ginny smiled at him and started to reply but was interrupted by Ron.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron growled, "You're not in Gryffindor."

"There's no rule saying you can't eat at a table other than your house's, Weasel," Draco smirked and put an arm around Ginny. "Any competent prefect would know that," he added, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. It was clear that Draco was only being cute with her because it would further goad Ron. Ginny didn't mind, though. It served Ron right after all the times she had to endure Ron and Hermione practically snogging in front of her.

Ron was currently moving his mouth rapidly, but no sound was coming out. Finally he managed an irritated, "Humph," and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Oh Gin!" Chloe said, "I almost forgot. This came for you at breakfast yesterday." She pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and handed to her.

Ginny opened it and smiled. "It's from Mum!" Her grin grew wider as she continued to read. "She feels terrible about what happened to you, Draco and she says she won't have staying in that big manor by yourself." She glanced at Ron before turning to look at Draco, "She insists that you spend this summer at the Burrow."

An enraged cry escaped Ron's mouth and he lunged across the table to snatch Ginny's letter. "She doesn't say that!" he exclaimed, returning to his side of the table, "You're just pulling my leg, you are!" As he skimmed the letter his face paled.

"Why, Ronnykins!" Ginny exclaimed, "I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. Well, how about it, Draco? Do you think you could stand to spend the summer in my family's overcrowded home with this prat?" She jerked a thumb at Ron.

He gave her a kiss before smirking at Ron and answering, "I can't think of anything I would enjoy more."

Ron started to howl in protest, but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore beginning the feast. Ginny paid no attention to the speech, her only thought was that this summer would certainly prove to be interesting.

**A/N: okay, there you have it. THE END! And I just inadvertently set myself up for a sequel. Dang it! I promised myself I would never again write a story that took place in Harry's seventh year because then I would have to figure out how to destroy Voldemort and I already used the one good idea I had in _Getting to Know You_. So, we'll see. If you have any ideas for my dilemma, feel free to email me at Thanks! Serepidia**


End file.
